Love Lives Forever
by Cath Black
Summary: Entre escolhas e inseguranças no início de uma guerra, a única certeza que reinava nos corações daqueles jovens era que o amor, fosse ele entre parentes, amigos ou amantes, viveria para sempre.
1. Prólogo

**Love Lives Forever**

**Resumo:**Entre escolhas e inseguranças no inicio de uma guerra, a única certeza que reinava nos corações daqueles jovens era que o amor, fosse ele entre parentes, amigos ou amantes, viveria para sempre.

**Atenção:** Harry Potter não me pertence!

**PRÓLOGO**

_O que é imortal não morre no final._

**Cláudio Matta**

MMM

E foi assim. Antes de sentir ser envolvido pelo que parecia ser mãos, o puxando para dentro daquele véu. Foi tão rápido e tão indolor que ele não se deu conta. E a única coisa que seus olhos puderam captar foi o rosto de seu melhor amigo, mesmo que na verdade aquele fosse o filho dele. E a última coisa que seu cérebro processou o fez aceitar seu fim. _Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, Padfoot._

MMMM

Estavam todos mortos. Todos! Toda a sua família estava morta. O desespero tomou conta de si. Mirou a varinha que estava apontada para seu peito e o rosto do comensal que a levaria para junto de seus parentes.

"Uma pena, os McKinnon, poderiam ter sido mais espertos e se juntado a causa. Um desperdício, sem dúvida"

Foi a última coisa que ela ouviu.

MMMM

Não agüentava mais.

"Pelo amor de Deus, por favor. Tenha piedade" – ela murmurou entre gemidos.

Seu marido jazia ao seu lado, mirando-a de forma desesperadora. Ele não conseguia mais falar. Ele não conseguia mais se mexer, assim como ela.

"Aonde está o Lorde das Trevas?" – Belatrix Lantrange indagou pela milésima vez, em seu rosto um sorriso diabólico... sardônico.

"Tenha piedade"

"Crucio!"

MMMM

"Sangue ruim imunda!" – Mulciber disse, apontando a varinha diretamente para o coração da mulher. Ela tremia, mirando-o suplicante; o medo a impedia de falar – "Desde Hogwarts que eu estou querendo fazer isso, Macdonald... Avada Kedrava!" – e ela caiu no chão, sem vida.

MMMM

"Olhe para mim" – foi o que conseguiu pronunciar com dificuldade, o que seriam suas últimas palavras. E assim se viu banhado pelas íris esmeraldas de Lily e uma mistura de arrependimento e alegria tomou conta de seu corpo; suas últimas sensações. Ignorou completamente a cópia perfeita de James Potter, e concentrou seus últimos segundos nos orbes de sua amada. Do seu único amor.

MMMM

Estava sufocando. A mão não respondia mais seus comandos. Tentou tirá-la de sua garganta mais era em vão, sentiu o fio de sua vida ser tirado por ele próprio. E o arrependimento tomou conta de si, por suas escolhas erradas e estúpidas. Viu o rosto de Harry e não pode deixar de pensar em seus pais. Fora por sua culpa. Ele merecia esse fim de qualquer forma. Não resistiu mais e deixou-se morrer.

MMMM

Viu o jato de luz verde vindo em sua direção. Não havia como desviar, não havia mais chance. Sua vida passou em segundos em sua mente, como num filme. Viu o rosto de seus pais, viu sua primeira transformação em lobisomem, viu James, Sirius e Peter adolescentes dizendo-o que continuariam sendo amigos mesmo por sua condição, viu Dumbledore falando que deveria enfrentar os preconceitos, viu o olhar oceânico de _Saffir¹_, viu os olhos esmeralda de Lily e de Harry, viu Dora sussurrando que o amava e não se importar se ele era velho demais, pobre demais ou perigoso demais e por fim, viu Ted sorrindo para ele. E por eles, morreria, para ajudar a fazer um mundo melhor. Por eles.

MMMM

"Lily, pegue Harry e vá! É ele!" – a voz desesperada de James soou engasgada pelo medo que consumia seu corpo.

E foi por breves segundos que se encararam. James sentiu o chão abrir aos seus pés, ao ver o medo e a angustia nos olhos de sua mulher. Ela o olhava suplicante, hesitante e aterrorizada. Seu coração apertou e todos os momentos de alegria que vivera em sua vida passaram em sua cabeça e na maioria deles, lá estavam aquelas iris extremamente verdes, fossem as dela, fossem as de Harry. E a única coisa que ele conseguia raciocinar, é tinha que protegê-los.

Viu os olhos de Lily inundarem em lágrimas, ela ainda não havia se mexido, relutante em deixá-lo para trás.

"Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso!" – ele disse, apressando-a, sem pensar duas vezes. Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto da mulher, enquanto ela subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto do filho.

A porta se abriu. E _ele_ entrou. James não teve muito o que fazer, estava sem a varinha. Foi tudo muito rápido.

Um lampejo esverdeado de luz veio em sua direção e a última coisa que ouviu foi o grito desesperado de Lily.

MMMM

Lily gritou. Ele se fora. Sentiu um vazio arrebatar seu coração e a única coisa que fez, foi pegar Harry em seu colo e apertá-lo contra seu corpo. Tinha que protegê-lo. Tinha que salvá-lo, Harry agora era tudo que ela tinha. Seu filho, fruto de seu amor com James.

A porta fora arrombada e ela pos o bebê de voltar no berço, colocando-se na frente dele. Grossas lágrimas inundavam seu rosto. E a única coisa que tinha em mente é que Harry precisava viver.

"O Harry não, o Harry não, Por favor!" – ela suplicava, mirando aterrorizada os orbes vermelhos do Lorde das Trevas.

"Afaste-se! Afaste-se agora"

"Harry não! Pelo amor de Deus! Me leve, me mate no lugar dele!" – não permitiria, morreria por seu filho, protegeria-o, assim como James havia feito por eles.

"Este é o meu ultimo aviso"

"Harry não! Por favor, tenha piedade... Tenha piedade, Harry não! Eu farei qualquer coisa!"

"Afaste-se!"

"Não!" – e o jato verde a atingiu no peito. Ela morrera para salvá-lo.

MMMM

**N/A**: Só mais uma dos marotos. Clichê, eu sei, mas não resisto em escrever o meu ponto de vista sobre como as coisas se desenrolaram até onde a gente já sabe. Romance, drama e comédia para não ficar monótono demais, e a abordagem principal é claro, o meu casal favorito James e Lily. Prólogo dramático demais talvez, mas necessário e fundamental para a fic.

Saffir¹ – Só lendo que saberão quem é.

Beijos


	2. Capítulo Um

**Love Lives Forever**

**Resumo:**Entre escolhas e inseguranças no inicio de uma guerra, a única certeza que reinava nos corações daqueles jovens era que o amor, fosse ele entre parentes, amigos ou amantes, viveria para sempre.

**Atenção:** Harry Potter não me pertence!

**CAPÍTULO UM**

_Eu gosto tanto de você que até prefiro esconder, deixo assim ficar subentendido._

_Como uma idéia que existe na cabeça e não tem a menor obrigação de acontecer..._

**Lulu Santos**

MMM

O sol sumia pelo horizonte por detrás do lago do castelo. Pelas janelas dos corredores o astro tingia as paredes, cobertas por quadros que magicamente tinham vida e armaduras mais antigas do que se possa imaginar, de um tom laranja oscilante.

Os pequenos saltos dos sapatos boneca ecoavam pelos corredores em baques surdos ritmados. O cabelo acaju caia em cascata pelas costas e balançavam de um lado para o outro acompanhando o movimento dos pés. Segurava fortemente alguns pergaminhos e um livro grosso intitulado: _Desvendando as Runas Antigas_, pressionando-os contra os seios. Seus olhos verdes cintilavam brilhantes e vivos como verdadeiras esmeraldas mirando sempre à frente.

O clima agradável do verão ainda aquecia moderadamente o ambiente, porém as folhas amarelas das árvores da floresta proibida já começavam a se desprender dos troncos retorcidos e acompanhavam as fracas rajadas de vento daquela época do ano para por último caírem inocentemente no chão. Pena que a alta estação já estava findando e logo logo o outono inglês tomaria conta dos terrenos da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts.

O castelo estava anormalmente deserto, provavelmente a maioria dos estudantes estava a degustar suas refeições no salão principal. Suspirou derrota, tentando ignorar a todo custo sua barriga que roncava implorando por comida. Mas não poderia comer _ainda_. Estava atrasada! Bufou, acelerando os passos para chegar o mais rápido ao fim do corredor.

Abriu a porta entrando sem cerimônia na sala de Transfiguração; ela se encontrava vazia obviamente, as aulas daquele dia já havia acabado. Rumou rapidamente para a sala da professora McGonagall que se encontrava numa porta do outro lado da classe. Bateu três vezes antes de entrar, sorrindo fracamente para tentar mascarar seu deslize com o horário.

"Srta. Evans" – exclamou a mulher sentada atrás da mesa– "Já estava me perguntando se você não veria"

"Me desculpe, professora" – ela murmurou – "Tive poções neste último horário" – ela começou a se explicar – "E o professor Slughorn me prendeu um pouco depois da aula e..." – ela fez uma pequena careta – "A senhora sabe como ele é..."

Minerva rodou os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça.

"Tenho que me lembrar de falar com Horácio sobre isso. Ele não pode prender a monitora-chefe sempre que quiser bater um papo..." – ela comentou mais para si do que para a garota. Lily riu fraco sentando-se numa das cadeiras a frente da mesa da professora.

"Oi, Evans" – ela ouviu uma voz conhecida pronunciar. Lógico que já havia notado que o _outro _monitor-chefe também estava ali. Lily suspirou antes de encarar James Potter sorrindo levemente para ela. Mesmo com quase um mês desde o início das aulas, Lily ainda se perguntava o que Potter havia feito para Dumbledore tê-lo nomeado _headboy._ Ela sempre acreditara que os postos de monitora e monitor-chefe fossem para estudantes exemplares de bom rendimento acadêmico e principalmente comportamento digno; como um brinde pelo esforço dos últimos anos. Mas por mais que Potter conseguisse ir _inexplicavelmente_ bem nas provas, sua ficha de detenções conseguia ser maior que as próprias barbas do diretor. Então como alguém em santa consciência e sanidade o_ admitiria_ para o cargo? Mais uma pergunta há ser explicada em _Hogwarts, uma história. _

A verdade era que ela se sentia extremamente apreensiva em dividir a monitoria com ele. Até aquela dada data ele misteriosamente não havia pregado nenhuma peça. Em ninguém. Nadinha de nada, pelo menos ao que chegara aos seus ouvidos. Não, aquilo não estava certo. Lily tinha certeza que mesmo sendo monitor, Potter nunca deixaria de ser Potter; ele era um maroto no final das contas. Por isso, ela passara todos os dias em alerta, como se esperasse que de repente, a qualquer minuto, ouvisse as conhecidas risadas dos marotos em algum canto do castelo, e pudesse finalmente reportar á McGonagall o que dissera à mesma no inicio do ano: _Potter não vai dar conta._ A professora respondera que se o diretor queria assim, seria assim; e que ela mesma concordava que Potter (um dos melhores alunos em transfiguração por sinal) tinha potencial e capacidade para ser monitor.

Mas quem estava se referindo à potencial e capacidade afinal? Lily estava falando de maturidade. Que Potter tinha habilidades incríveis, isso ela sabia. Nunca deixara de admitir. Mas Potter não tinha seriedade alguma para ocupar um cargo de tamanha importância como aquele.

O que ela estava tentando ignorar, contudo, e jurando o tempo todo para si mesma de que não se tratava daquilo, era, na verdade, o fato de que James Potter a _incomodava._ O fato de ele está por perto a _incomodava,_ o fato de se ver sem saída e ter que passar horas semanais com ele, fosse em rondas, fosse em reuniões, a_ incomodava_. Assim como o fato de ele não ter pregado ainda nenhuma peça aquele ano também a _incomodava_. Ela provavelmente estava tão acostumada em lidar com o Potter desordeiro, que lidar com o Potter colega de monitoria a assustava. Ela se sentia estranha e até desorientada. Não sabia como se portar com esse comportamento do rapaz, e preferia acreditar em sua própria hipótese de que ele não agüentaria, e a qualquer momento faria alguma travessura ou azaração. Ele não combinava com aquilo tudo. Aquele era o lugar de alguém como, Remus Lupin, por exemplo, que já era monitor desde o quinto ano, não de James Potter. Ela não conseguia relaxar. Tinha alguma coisa errada, ela sabia disso. Ela sabia que ele estava provavelmente aprontando alguma coisa. Que ele faria alguma coisa.

"Potter" – ela respondeu simplesmente, não respondendo seu sorriso e desviando o olhar o mais rápido que pode. Até encará-lo a_ incomodava_.

James continuou mirando-a por alguns instantes. Até ser despertado pela voz da professora.

"Bom, chamei os dois aqui porque tenho que passar algumas considerações do Professor Dumbledore para vocês" – ela começou – "E como monitores-chefes quero que passem também para os outros monitores"

James e Lily escutavam com atenção.

"Tivemos uma reunião de professores na segunda-feira e analisamos bastante sobre os _reais tempos _e como _eles _poderiam afetar a relação entre os alunos aqui na escola" – Minerva mirou-os por detrás dos óculos pequenos, frisando a expressão _**reais tempos**_ numa fala arrastava. Naquele momento, já era sabido por todos a situação que o mundo bruxo se encontrava. A tensão estava em todos os cantos e o que antes eram boatos sobre uma guerra que estava prestes a se iniciar, já viraram verdades concretas. Lily se remexeu inconfortável na cadeira, apertando levemente a capa de seu livro que jazia em suas pernas. James não deixou de notar tal ato, engolindo em seco enquanto a professora continuava – "E infelizmente acho que vocês são sensíveis a ponto de perceber que mesmo aqui dentro da escola, não estamos totalmente seguros" – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, falando ainda mais pausadamente. Lily e James assentiram – "É péssimo admitir, mas será daqui mesmo que sairá seguidores de _Vocês-sabem-quem_. E o mínimo que podemos fazer é tentar a todo custo evitar que a guerra se instale aqui dentro da escola"

"Como podemos fazer isso, professora?" – Lily indagou.

"Quero que fiquem em alerta. Todos os monitores. Não só nas rondas, mas a todo instante. Dumbledore está cogitando a possibilidade de impor um toque de recolher. Alguns professores ainda acham desnecessário, já que não houve nenhum ataque propriamente dito. Mas, alguns, como eu, acham que não podemos correr esse risco"

"E não podemos mesmo" – James murmurou. Lily não deixou de pensar o quão irônico era ouvir aquela afirmação de Potter.

"De qualquer forma, avisem os monitores para ficar bem de olho nos alunos. Sempre. Principalmente..." – ela fez uma pausa, não evitando mirar Lily – "Os nascidos-trouxa" – eles assentiram mais uma vez – "E me reportem se identificarem qualquer prática que vocês julguem..." - ela hesitou por um instante- "... Suspeita"

"Pode deixar" – ele murmurou.

"Certo, professora" - Lily respondeu.

"Sugiro que façam uma reunião o quanto antes para deixar os outros a par das recomendações"

"Faremos" – a garota disse.

Minerva analisou os dois por uns instantes.

"Estão dispensados" – ela disse, sorrindo levemente.

Os dois deixaram a sala e logo seguiram para fora da classe de Transfiguração. James observou-a andando ligeiramente apressada um pouco a sua frente, acompanhando com o olhar o balanço gracioso da cascata ruiva às costas da garota. Ele apressou um pouco o passo para caminhar com ela lado a lado.

"Que dia você quer marcar a reunião?" – ele indagou, tentando soar o melhor possível.

Lily o encarou. O entardecer brincava com o tom dos olhos de ambos, dando brilhos incríveis aos orbes de cada um.

"Estava pensando em amanhã à noite..." – ela respondeu – "Está bom pra você?"

"Amanhã à noite?" – ele pensou por um instante – "Está ótimo. Vou avisar aos outros" – Ela concordou com a cabeça, quebrando o contato visual, evitando mirá-lo por mais tempo que necessário – "O que vai fazer agora?" – ele sorriu levemente.

Lily voltou a encará-lo quase que involuntariamente, analisando-o por uns instantes; ele trajava as vestes vermelha e dourada de Quadribol. Ela sorriu internamente, aliviada de ele não poder propor-lhe nada já que teria treino. Aquele pensamento a fez processar outra coisa que já havia observado desde o inicio do ano. Potter até aquelas três primeiras semanas ainda não a havia chamado para sair. Não; havia realmente algo de muito errado naquela história. Ele estava definitivamente aprontando alguma.

"Vou pra biblioteca" – ela respondeu simplesmente.

"Dever de Runas?" – ele apontou para o livro. Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Você e o Remus são realmente corajosos. Runas Antigas seria a ultima matéria que eu pegaria..." – ele confessou com uma meia careta de indignação.

"Eu acho fascinante" – ela disse num tom meio que desafiador – "Nos faz raciocinar"

"Raciocinar?" – ele riu levemente com desdém. Lily rodou os olhos – "Assim como adivinhação..."

"Eu gosto, Potter" – ela falou num leve tom de irritação.

James apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas. Era incrível como ela parecia estar armada com sete pedras sempre quando ele tentava uma aproximação. Era até frustrante para falar a verdade.

"Eu só estava brincando" – ele esclareceu. Dessa vez sem sorrir.

"Você sempre está" – ela murmurou. James abriu a boca para resposta, mas logo foi interrompido por ela novamente – "Vou pegar as escadas" – ela indicou com a cabeça – "Até... mais" – disse relutante, sentindo-se verdadeiramente inquieta com a intensidade que James a mirava enquanto ela subia as escadarias, deixando-o um pouco atordoado no final do corredor.

MMM

"Não agüento mais ler nem se quer uma palavra!" – murmurou Mary MacDonald, fechando o livro a sua frente e apoiando o queixo no cotovelo e este na mesa que estava sentada na biblioteca a estudar com as amigas – "Eu quero mais é que os _visgos do diabo_ vão para a pu..."

"Mary!" – Alice Russell repreendeu-a, levantando sua cabeça do livro de Herbologia; seus olhos arregalados em uma expressão desaprovadora.

"Eu falo sério" – Mary falou, fazendo uma careta e rodando os olhos castanhos miúdos, passou as mãos pelo cabelo cacheado e cheio que no momento estava preso em um enorme rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça – "Herbologia seria realmente útil para mim se as aulas fossem sobre plantas que pudessem melhorar a aparência" – ela continuou agora tentando abaixar um pouco o volumoso cabelo ás suas costas – "Será que existe alguma planta que dê jeito nisso aqui?" – ela indagou pegando uma mexa loira e apontando para a mesma; seu nariz pequeno e sardento torcido para um lado e a boca rosada crispada em desapontamento com os próprios cachos rebeldes.

"Já ouviu falar em poção alisadora?" – Lily indagou sem tirar os olhos do livro, passando uma página calmamente – "Deve melhorar, se não gosta assim. Mas eu particularmente prefiro cacheado..."

"Eu não quero liso, sabe?" – a loira continuou, suspirando derrotada – "Quero bonito. E não assim... parecendo um espantalho"

Alice não conseguiu reprimir uma risadinha. A ruiva finalmente levantou os olhos encarando as pupilas castanhas da outra.

"Você tem que gostar de você como você é, Mary" – falou sabiamente, e logo voltando os olhos extremamente verdes para o livro de Runas – "Acredite, se você não se valorizar não vai ser outra pessoa que irá fazer isso por você"

Mary suspirou soltando a mexa da sua mão.

"Eu sei... Eu sei" – disse ela – "Só queria parecer mais... atraente" – confessou.

"Então é bom começar a andar com a Lauren Coffman, se o padrão de beleza que você está se referindo é o mesmo que os dela, então aqueles quilos de maquiagem que ela bota no rosto devem servir" – Alice comentou arrancando boas gargalhadas das outras duas.

"Acho que você não entendeu... Eu quero deixar de parecer um espantalho pra ser mais bonita e não para parecer que eu acabei de ser nocauteada" – Mary falou maldosamente, e rindo com as outras novamente.

"Shhhhh!"– alguém de alguma outra mesa exclamou.

"Shh... pra você também!" – Mary exclamou para o alto, ainda risonha, respondendo a quem quer que fosse.

"Mary!" – Lily repreendeu-a.

Alice continuou rindo baixo, ainda escutando muxoxos vindos do outro lado da estante, enquanto passava uma página e anotava uma observação no seu pergaminho.

"Ah... É sério, por favor! Vocês não acham que já estudamos demais por hoje?" – a loira choramingava – "Eu sinceramente já esgotei minha cota de estudo..."

"Oh! Mesmo?" – Lily piscou as iris verdes com surpresa fingida – "Quanto você leu? Duas páginas?"

Alice teve que se segurar para não gargalhar mais uma vez.

"Há Há! Muito engraçado, Lily" – Mary respondeu com desdém – "Se você quer saber eu já li três capítulos inteirinhos de tudo o que você imaginar sobre as _Plantas que se adaptam ao escuro_" – ela relatou erguendo uma sobrancelha desafiadora – "Só falta... escrever a redação" – e começou a brincar com o dedo na capa de seu livro, agora desviando os olhos dos da amiga – "Só isso..."

"Só?" – Alice indagou divertida – "Imagine se faltasse mais alguma coisa, você estaria frita, Mary"

Lily rodou os olhos, mas sorriu. Pegou sua mochila que estava dependurada na cadeira, tirando de lá um rolo de pergaminho.

"Eu já terminei a minha..." – disse a ruiva – "Se quiser, dá uma olhada..."

Mary sorriu, agarrando o pergaminho sem pensar duas vezes.

"Esse até eu vou aceitar" – Alice confessou – "Eu não consigo entender essa matéria! Devo ter algum bloqueio, não me entra no cérebro! Já estou com este livro há um tempão e parece que tudo o que eu leio, entra, fica uns cinco minutos rodando na minha cabeça e vai embora"

"Sabe do que você está precisando?" – a loira indagou com um meio sorriso. Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se pedisse que ela prosseguisse – "Relaxar um pouco. Estamos aqui há horas! Que tal mudarmos nosso rumo de conversa para algo que não seja visgos, escuro ou Lauren Coffman? Os três me dão náuseas!"

Lily e Alice riram alto, arrancando mais protestos das outras mesas.

"Foi mal!" – disse Mary para o alto novamente – "Eu falo sério..." – disse, quando se voltou para as outras duas.

"Ok, então..." – Lily começou, fechando o livro de Runas e encarando a loira com os olhos divertidos – "O que você tem pra nos dizer? Deixo o tópico de inicio de conversa pra você..."

"Por que você tem de ser _tão_ metódica?" - Mary indagou fazendo uma careta, mas que logo se transformou num sorriso arqueiro – "Vamos falar de garotos..." – e seu sorriso se alargou.

"Ah! Pois é, nós nunca falamos sobre isso!" – Alice desdenhou.

"Sabe o que eu reparei hoje?" – Mary começou falando baixo, ignorando o último comentário da amiga – "Vocês já viram o David Edwards este ano?"

"O goleiro da Hufflepuff?" – Alice indagou.

"Ele mesmo!" – a loira continuou – "Acho que ele deve está usando alguma poção anti-espinhas ou algo do tipo. Digo, como que em só três meses de férias ele conseguiu tirar _todas_ aquelas acnes goguentas das bochechas? Ou será que foi algum feitiço?"

"Feitiço?" – disse Lily pensativa – "Acho que não... Deve ter sido alguma poção, mesmo... Já vi em algum lugar uma fórmula que faz nascer espinhas, tenho certeza que há algo para tirá-las também..."

"Ele está até bonito, sabe..." – Mary comentou como quem não quer nada – "Só espero que só tenha sido eu quem tenha notado isso"

Lily e Alice riram.

"Vocês reparam como o Otto Fisher cresceu nessas férias?" – Alice comentou – "Ele está quase do tamanho do irmão"

"Cresceu sim... Mas ele é quarto ano, Alice..." – Mary respondeu – "Ao menos que você queira ser apelidada de pedófila por toda escola, é melhor esquecer..."

Alice fez uma careta.

"Só estava comentando" – defendeu-se – "É que sábado passado eu o confundi com o Michael... Eles estão igualzinho!"

Mary continuava a tagarelar, listando vários nomes de garotos. Alice e Lily apenas ouviam com atenção. Mary conseguia ser muito repetitiva às vezes, afinal ela _sempre_ falava dos garotos da escola, então muito de seus comentários já haviam sido feitos por ela mesma em alguma conversa anterior.

"... Matthew Green também não está nada mal" – Lily comentou, lembrando-se do monitor da Ravenclaw – "Ele incorporou bastante..."

"Como se isso realmente a afetasse, não é Lily?" – Mary desdenhou, mirando a ruiva com um sorriso travesso.

"Como assim?" – a outra indagou.

A loira trocou um olhar significativo com Alice.

"O que você me diz de James Potter esse ano?"

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Acho o mesmo dos outros anos..." – respondeu.

"Ele me parece muito mais bonito" – Alice disse.

"E charmoso" – Mary comentou – "Se é que é possível ele ficar mais charmoso que ele já era... Digo, charme deve ser o nome do meio do Potter, só pode..."

A ruiva fingiu ignorar os comentários, apenas abrindo o livro de Runas novamente e procurando a página que antes lia, para ter um pretexto de não encarar as amigas.

"Vai Lily, conta alguma coisa pra gente..." – A loira insistiu – "Você está passando mais tempo com o Potter agora, conte algo que não sabemos sobre ele"

"Acho impossível vocês não saberem _algo_ sobre ele, ele mesmo faz questão de espalhar seus próprios boatos" – Lily disse.

"Eu acho que ele está muito diferente..." – Alice considerou – "Muito mesmo..."

"Pra mim, é o mesmo Potter de sempre. Só que com um pretexto a mais de si exibir, já que agora é monitor-chefe"

"E capitão do time" – Mary ressaltou – "Acho que ele tem motivo de sobra pra si exibir"

Lily rodou os olhos.

"Como se ele precisasse de motivos"

"Você implica demais com ele, sabia?" – Mary acusou franzindo o cenho – "O que foi que ele fez afinal?"

Esse era o problema. Potter não tinha feito nada. Ainda. A ruiva encarou Alice, que sorria levemente e Mary que a mirava com uma expressão travessa, sem saber o que dizer. Aquele lance todo de monitoria com Potter estava realmente lhe dando nos nervos. Depois de uns segundos, Lily abriu a boca para responder, mas seus olhos se vidraram na figura de um garoto que passava entre as estantes a procura de uma mesa.

"Olha quem está logo ali, Alicinha. Nosso querido _amigo_Frank Longbottom_"_ – o olhar de Alice vidrou-se rapidamente na figura do rapaz que esticava o pescoço para a direção oposta ainda a procura de uma mesa. O sorriso da morena desapareceu, dando lugar a um rubor que tomou suas bochechas salientes. Alice começou a olhar de Mary para Lily com uma expressão de puro nervosismo, mexendo inquietamente com o cabelo escuro e liso na altura de seu queixo.

Lily e Mary trocaram olhares divertidos.

"Ei, Longbottom!" – Mary gritou quando o garoto ameaçava se retirar para procurar nas mesas isoladas entre as prateleiras inundadas de livros. Ele se virou encarando as três.

"Shhhhhhh!"

Frank já começava a se aproximar da mesa, Alice olhava para os próprios pés na tentativa de esconder sua face rosada.

"Boa Noite, meninas" – ele falou.

" _'Noite_, Longbottom. Se quiser se sentar com agente, esteja à vontade..." – Lily falou, extremamente agradecida pelo rapaz ter aparecido naquele momento.

"Quero sim, se não for incomodar vocês"

"Incomodar? Imagina..." – a loira falou e Frank sorriu sentando na cadeira vaga ao lado de Mary ficando de frente para Alice que evitava encará-lo.

"Cara... me parece que todo mundo tirou o dia hoje pra estudar..." – comentou o garoto casualmente, abrindo seu livro e folheado as páginas – "Tudo isso é medo dos NIEM's?" – ele brincou, rindo da própria piada.

"Bom... na verdade eu fui arrastada aqui por elas... estudar não é muito meu forte, sabe?" – Mary falou. Alice continuava imóvel olhando agora para seu livro fingindo ler e mexendo ainda na ponta do cabelo.

"Soube que você é bom em Herbologia, Longbottom" – disse Evans sorrindo e lançando outro olhar cúmplice para a amiga loira.

"Não sou tão bom assim... apenas gosto. Acho fascinante na verdade..."

"Não seja modesto. Talvez você possa ajudar a Alice, ela está com tantas dúvidas, coitada. – Mary falou.

Lily deu um chute por baixo da mesa nas pernas da morena, incentivando-a a falar alguma coisa. Alice levantou os olhos encarando as íris negras do rapaz, ele sorriu-lhe gentilmente.

"É claro que posso" – ele respondeu sem tirar o sorriso do rosto, mirando-a.

"Ótimo, porque nós temos umas coisinhas pra fazer no salão comunal, não é Mary?" – Lily falou levantando-se e pegando seus materiais.

"Claro. Coisas que não podem esperar nem mais um minuto" – falou a outra também recolhendo seus pertences.

Alice olhou indignada para as duas, sem reação. Seu coração palpitava fortemente e suas mãos começavam a suar. Ela abriu a boca duas vezes, mas nenhum argumento veio a sua cabeça para poder fazer com que as outras ficassem.

"Vemos vocês depois" – a loira falou, sorrindo brandamente e fazendo sinal de positivo junto com uma piscadela maldosa, ao passar pelas costas de Frank; logo saindo da biblioteca acompanhada da ruiva.

Alice voltou a encarar o rapaz, depois de observar as amigas sumirem pela enorme porta. Ele ainda a olhava com mesmo sorriso gentil de antes. Ela corou mais uma vez, pondo timidamente uma mexa negra atrás da orelha.

"Então, Russell... Em que você tem dúvida?"

MMM

"Será que é dessa vez?" – Lily indagou um pouco depois das duas terem deixado a biblioteca.

"Eu espero que sim" – Mary falou, andando ao lado da outra indo em direção a sala comunal da Gryffindor. Ela lançou um olhar para trás para se certificar, se a morena não havia dado alguma desculpa para Frank e vindo ao encontro delas – "Alice poderia experimenta uma poção do amor. Cansei de bancar o cupido pra ela"

"Nada de poções do amor, Mary. Nesse tipo de coisa magia é completamente dispensável"

"Mas bem que uma boa doce misturada no suco de abóbora do Longbottom faria um baita de um efeito, não acha?" – a loira insistiu. Lily rodou os olhos esmeralda.

"O que eu estou querendo dizer é que eles têm que se acertar sozinhos" – ela explicou. E quando a outra ameaçou argumentar ela continuou – "Sem poções do amor e sem visgos aparecendo do nada em cima das cabeças deles"

"Desse jeito não sei quando eles vão se acertar, então. Eles são muito devagar..."

"Eles podem até ser devagar. Mas o máximo que nós podemos fazer é isso"

"Isso o quê?" – a loira indagou – "Não estamos fazendo _nada_. Eu realmente acho que devíamos por poção do amor no suco dele"

"Claro que estamos fazendo. Deixá-Los sozinhos é uma ótima forma de eles conversarem e se Merlin quiser... fazer _algo_ mais" – elas pararam em frente ao retrato da mulher-gorda; Mary ainda soltando muxoxos sobre o porquê de não usar magia – "_Leão vermelho_" – falou e a mulher do retrato abriu a passagem, mas não sem antes falar algo do tipo _novo penteado, querida?_ para a loira, que logo fechou a cara, tentando mais uma vez abaixar o cachos rebeldes.

O salão comunal, ao contrário da biblioteca, estava vazio; tirando o fato de haver dois primeiro-anistas jogando xadrez-de-bruxo numa das mesas, alguns quinto-anistas que estudavam sentados no chão em cima do tapete vermelho e de frente para lareira apagada, e um casal de sexto-anistas sentados em um ponto mais distante do salão, que no momento estavam mais preocupados em sugar oxigênio um do outro do que se haviam pessoas no local _apreciando_ a cena.

Lily deixou que sua mochila escorregasse em um dos sofás sentando logo ao lado da mesma; Mary seguiu-a fazendo a mesma coisa.

"Cadê a _Marshie_?" – Lily indagou estranhando o fato de sua gata siamesa não ter pulado em suas pernas assim que sentou, como sempre fazia. Olhou para os lados procurando algum sinal da felina. Nada – "Estranho..."

"Estranho o quê?" – Mary indagou sem compreender, pois não havia ouvido a pergunta da ruiva; no momento ainda estava a pegar nas madeixas.

"A Marshmallow... Acho que não a vejo desde ontem..." – disse pensativa, mordendo levemente os lábios inferiores – "É raro ela sair do salão comunal..."

"Deve está por aí, Lily" – a loira murmurou mostrando pouco interesse, observando desanimada os _amassos_ do casal do sexto ano.

MMM

"Isso aí pessoal! Se o jogo for igual ao treino de hoje... Já ganhamos!" – James falou animado. Todos os jogadores estavam reunidos no centro do campo com as vassouras em mãos atentos aos últimos comandos do capitão.

"E você ainda tinha dúvidas, James?" – indagou Michael Fisher, arrancando gargalhadas de todos os presentes. Seus cachos dourados estavam a pingar suor no chão, e grudavam insistentemente em seu rosto – "Somos os melhores deste ano!" – falou e todos gritarem alegremente, concordando.

"Não tem como o troféu este ano não ser nosso!" – agora foi à vez de Otto, o irmão mais novo de Michael, falar. Se não fosse o fato de ser um pouco menor do que o outro, qualquer um podia jurar que eram gêmeos. Os dois faziam a melhor dupla de batedores que Hogwarts já havia visto até então.

Uma nova onda de gritos e assobios se instalou.

"Quem vamos esmagar?" – James indagou, como um animador de torcida.

"Os Ravenclaws!" – todos gritaram em coro, brandindo como guerreiros.

"Quem vamos derrotar?

"Os Ravenclaws!"

"E quem são os melhores?"

"Os Gryffindors!"

"Os Ravenclaws!" – Logan Owen foi o único a falar isso. Sua face morena logo ficou ruborizada ao perceber o erro. Todos começaram a rir e caçoar, dando seguidos tapas em sua cabeça de pura gozação

"Então quer dizer que é verdade, Logan?" – Luanda Lee, uma das artilheiras, indagou com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, quando todos haviam parado de _espancar_ o moreno – "Ouvi dizer que você estava saindo com a Helen Clark da Ravenclaw" – e uma nova onda de risadas começou.

"Temos um espião infiltrado!" – Marlene McKinnon, outra artilheira, exclamou divertida. Seus cabelos negros estavam presos em um coque frouxo no alto da cabeça e ela apontava freneticamente para o moreno.

"Vamos ter que arranjar um novo goleiro" – dizia Otto – "Tenho certeza que a Clark vai tentar chantagear o Logan pra ganhar uns gols pra Ravenclaw"

"Que é isso, cara?" – Owen se defendeu – "Gryffindor em primeiro lugar. Quadribol, quadribol e namoros a parte!"

E todos riram novamente deixando o campo a cantar, abraçados, o hino da casa vermelha e dourada.

MMM

"Eu juro que mato vocês!" – Alice falou, depois de aparecer no salão comunal e sentar ao lado de MacDonald. A sala agora estava com muito mais alunos que antes.

"Matar?" – Mary indagou; sua face numa falsa imitação de ofensa - "Merlin, o que nós fizemos para ser ameaçadas de morte?"

"Como assim o que vocês fizeram?" – a morena perguntou, sua face vermelha carregava uma expressão indignada – "Eu estava lá até agora com o... Lily, o que você está fazendo?" – ela interrompeu ao observando a ruiva, que estava _de quatro_ olhando por baixo do sofá que elas estavam sentadas.

"Estou procurando a _Marshmallow_... você a viu?" – indagou levantando-se e olhando por debaixo de uma almofada grande ao lado de Mary.

"Não... Não a vi" – Alice falou, passando o olho pelo salão a procura da gata. Mas logo balançou a cabeça, como se lembrasse de algo – "Ei! Não pense que vai me despistar assim. Estou falando sério... Eu vou torturar as duas e fazer picadinhos do que sobrar de vocês após jogá-las para a Lula-Gigante e ter dado-as de comida para um trasgo faminto" – a morena falou num fôlego só, depois parou respirando ofegante. Lily parou de procurar, encarando-a com os olhos arregalados enquanto Mary esboçava um sorriso divertido por ver a _calma e paciente_ Alice Russell com pensamentos psicopatas – "Sem contar claro que antes de tudo isto, vou amarrá-las em um dos galhos do salgueiro lutador"

"Nossa, Alice. Eu não conhecia este seu lado perverso" – Lily falou sorrindo maliciosamente, e voltando a procurar pela gata, enquanto Mary tentava não rir– "É o Longbottom que te deixa assim? Selvagem?" – a loira explodiu, colocando as mãos na barriga e tombando para um lado rindo descontrolada.

Alice suspirou. E logo começou a rir junto com Mary.

"E então?" – MacDonald falou depois de elas pararem com as gargalhadas.

"Bem... Nós... estudamos" – ela falou simplesmente, dando de ombros.

"E?"

"E..." – Alice suspirou mais uma vez – "Só"

"Só? Mas como assim _só_?" – a loira indagou abismada – "Nada de beijos, nada de visgos?"

"Não" – ela respondeu, observando Lily olhar de baixo de uma poltrona, que há pouco tempo havia sido desocupada por uma terceiro-anista – "Mas ele é um ótimo professor, a propósito..."

"Achei!" – Lily exclamou ao ver os pêlos creme da gata, mas ao ver _quem_ estava a lamber sua orelha pontuda, deu um grito histérico, o que chamou a atenção de alguns alunos do salão – "Baltasar!"

O gato ruivo virou a cabeça ao ouvi-la exclamar seu nome, seus olhos amarelos mirando-a misteriosamente. Baltasar pôs-se na frente de Marshmallow impedindo Lily de pega-la quando ela ameaçou por a mão debaixo da poltrona.

"Sai, Baltasar!" – ela falou, tentando afastar o gato, mas ele protestou mostrando os dentes pequenos e pontiagudos.

"Lily?" – Mary a chamou. A ruiva pareceu não ouvir. Sentou no chão, pondo sua cabeça para dentro do local onde os gatos se escondiam.

"A gata é minha, seu vira-lata nojento" – ela falou enraivecida puxando a pata da gatinha, que ameaçava fugir, enquanto o outro felino continuava a grunhir.

"Lily, deixa eles!" – a ruiva ouviu a voz de Alice. Mas ela não ia deixar aquele imundo e falso bichano se apoderar de sua pobre e indefesa _Marsh_.

"Saia!" – ela falou puxando com força a pata traseira da gata. Baltasar esticou sua patinha peluda rapidamente conseguindo arranhar a mão da ruiva quando ela tirava a outra do local – "Ai! Seu pilantra mal cheiroso!" - Ela se levantou, pondo a gata no colo – "Olha o quê ele fez!" – ela mostrou o arranhão vermelho para as amigas, alguns filetes de sangue saiam pelo corte feito pelas garras afiadas do felino – "Só podia ser o gato de quem é..." – comentou enraivecida sentando-se ao lado das garotas. Ela respirou fundo na tentativa de se acalmar, passando freneticamente os dedos pelo pêlo macio da gata no seu colo.

"Sobre o que falávamos mesmo?" – ela indagou – "Ah sim, o Longbottom..."

"Ah!" – Alice gritou quando Baltasar pulou em seu colo e começou miar, como se reclamasse com Lily por ter interrompido seu momento de paixão com a gatinha siamesa.

Naquele momento, o retrato da mulher-gorda girou e todo o time da Gryffindor entrou no salão, cantando animadamente, arrancando assobios e incentivos dos alunos presentes.

O rosto de Lily ficou assustadoramente vermelho ao mirar um jogador que vinha logo a frente do grupo, de seus olhos esmeralda podia está saindo fogo naquele exato momento, tamanha era a intensidade que ela fuzilava o rapaz com o olhar. Ela jogou a gata que estava em seu colo de um lado, ao que a mesma respondeu com um miado estridente, e pegou o gato ruivo do colo de Alice, marchando em direção ao alegre time fardado de vermelho.

"Você!" – ela falou, ficando de frente para o moreno que liderava o grupo. Ele a encarou, esboçando um sorriso. Lily jogou o gato de qualquer jeito nas mãos do rapaz, que por um triz não o deixava cair no chão. O salão ficou em silêncio, alguns trocavam olhares divertidos enquanto outros prendiam a respiração. O time começou a sair de fininho de detrás do capitão.

James a encarou interrogativo, com o gato entre os braços.

"O que é isso?" – ele indagou, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Nem reconhece mais o asqueroso do seu gato, Potter?" – ela indagou sarcasticamente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Claro que reconheço, Evans!" – ele falou pondo o bichano no chão, mas sem desprender os olhos castanhos dos verdes da garota – "Quero saber o motivo de você estar arremessando-o para mim" – concluiu.

"Vou falar só uma vez, Potter. Não quero mais o nojento do seu gato se esfregando com a Marshmallow, entendeu?" – ela falou pausadamente, seu olhar assassino penetrando nas íris esverdeadas do outro.

"Eles são só gatos, Evans. Qual o problema deles compartilharem bolas de pêlo?" – ele falou, sorrindo marotamente. Algumas pessoas começaram a rir da piada.

"Eles são só gatos..." – ela imitou o que ele falou, sorrindo cinicamente e olhando envolta como se incentivasse as pessoas a rirem mais. James aumentou o sorriso - "Olhe aqui o que seu _gatinho_ vez" – ela falou séria, mostrando o machucado na mão e novamente o salão ficou em silêncio – "Você está avisado... Dê um jeito desse pulguento não encostar mais na minha Marsh!" – ela gritou e pegando a gata no sofá e seus materiais, subiu as escadas sendo acompanha das duas amigas que assistiam à cena boquiabertas.

Todos continuaram em silêncio. James olhou para o gato laranja, que se enroscava em suas pernas dando-lhe boas vindas.

"O que diabos você fez, Baltasar?" – ele falou, pegando o gato no colo e também subindo para o dormitório, tentando ignorar os olhares que o seguiam.

MMM

"Arrogante, pulguento, cínico, vira-lata..." – Lily falava ao entrar no dormitório e sentar em sua cama com a gata ainda em mãos.

"Ela está falando do Baltasar ou do Potter?" – Mary perguntou num sussurro no ouvido de Alice, que vez sinal para a loira ficar calada.

"Lily..." – a morena começou, adentrando o quarto com a outra em seus calcanhares.

"Como é metido..."

"Acho que..." – Alice tentou novamente, sentando-se ao lado da garota na cama.

"É uma tirano sem um pingo de responsabilidade e..."

"Lily Evans!" – a porta se abriu e Marlene McKinnon entrou no dormitório. Ainda estava suada e seu coque agora já havia se desmanchado deixando seu enorme cabelo negro caindo desarrumado nas costas.

A ruiva virou o rosto para encarar a outra morena que se encontrava ainda na porta com as mãos na cintura e uma expressão indignada na face.

"Da pra você me explicar o que foi aquilo na embaixo?" – ela indagou, andando em direção da outras três.

"Wow, Lene. Você está precisando de um banho..." – Mary comentou, tapando seu nariz sardento com uma das mãos.

"Agora não, Mary" – Marlene falou, fazendo um movimento com as mãos indicando _depois_ – "Preciso falar umas coisinha para essa ruivinha aqui primeiro..."

Lily suspirou encarando Marlene com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Veio em defesa do Potter, Lene?" – ela indagou com desdém.

"Não, Lily. Vim em defesa do gato dele..." – ela desdenhou, pondo-se de frente para a garota que ainda carregava a felina nas mãos. Alice olhava de uma para outra como se assistisse um jogo de pingue-pongue - "Olha" – Marlene continuou – "Aquilo lá embaixo foi realmente..."

"Engraçado" – Mary falou, rindo – "O quê?" – ela indagou quando viu as três a encarando com censura.

Marlene se voltou para a Lily novamente.

"Ok... vou direto ao assunto" – ela falou, pegando as pesas madeixas negras e jogando-as no ombro direito – "Você não acha que exagerou?"

"Exagerei?" – Lily indagou, incrédula. Seus carinhos no torço da bichana em seus braços começaram a ser mais frenéticos e fortes, ao que a outra protestou noutro miado estridente – "Marlene... É o Potter!" – Ela exclamou.

"Eu sei..." – ela falou num tom cansado.

"Ele azara pessoas para se divertir, ele cabula aulas para ficar brincando com um pomo de ouro idiota, ele é arrogante com todos e se acha o gostosão da escola, ele..."

"Mas até onde eu sei, ele não anda fazendo nada disso desde aquele episodio com a cabeça do Bertram Aubrey no ano passado..." – Marlene comentou. Lily rodou os olhos, às vezes parecia que a convivência com James no Quadribol estava afetando o cérebro de Marlene.

"Talvez ele esteja com medo de..."

"Talvez ele simplesmente não queira mais fazer essas coisas, Lily" – a outra interrompeu. Lily a olhava perplexa.

"O que a Lene está querendo dizer é que..." – Alice hesitou, quando os olhos assassinos de Lily se direcionaram para ela. Ela engoliu em seco, tentando escolher as palavras.

"Que o Baltasar e a Marshmallow são só gatos" – Mary interveio – "Você fez uma tempestade num copo d'água só porque não há mais motivos para você implicar com o Potter. E não me olhe desse jeito, pois você sabe que é verdade" – ela exclamou, após receber um olhar indignado da ruiva – "O Baltasar foi sua deixa para brigar com ele..."

"É isso aí!" – Marlene falou, balançando a cabeça levemente em afirmação.

"Sabe..." – Alice começou timidamente. Pegou uma mexa do curto cabelo e começou a enrolá-la no dedo, tentando soar o mais casual possível – "Olha... não estou dizendo que é verdade, mas..." – ela respirou fundo, antes de terminar – "Eu sempre achei que você gosta do Potter"

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha e encarou Alice como se nunca a tivesse visto na vida.

"Eu... gostar do Potter?" – ela murmurou apontando pra si mesma e logo depois caiu na gargalhada – "Você só pode está brincando..."

Marlene, Mary e Alice se entreolharam.

"Eu falo sério, Lily"- Alice continuou, e percebendo que a ruiva continuava a rir, falou – "Você está me ouvindo?"

"Desculpe" – ela falou, usando a mesma mão que antes acariciava o pêlo de Marshmallow para enxugar uma lágrima que caia dos olhos verdes – "Mas... você tem idéia do que você falou?"

"Eu também acho isso!" – Marlene afirmou, cruzando os braços e olhando seriamente para a ruiva – "Sabe, você sempre pareceu se importar demais com o que ele faz ou com que ele deixa de fazer, parece gostar de jogar na cara que ele é cretino e idiota e agora fica procurando miseras coisinha..." – e apontou para a gata – "... para implicar com ele e mostrar para todo mundo o quanto ele é arrogante e..."

"Mas ele é arrogante" – Evans afirmou – "Vocês sabem disso! Vocês sempre concordaram comigo que ele é imaturo demais!"

"Eu sempre achei ele brilhante" – Mary murmurou dando de ombros – "E você sabe disso..."

"Eu concordava até entrar no time no passado" – Lene se defendeu – "Ele pode ser sim exibido, mas ele é um cara muito bacana. Acho que você deveria deixar essa birra de lado e tentar conhecê-lo melhor..."

"Para mim ele sempre pareceu legal" – foi a vez de Alice – "Infantil às vezes, sem noção quase sempre, mas acho que todas nós concordamos que desde o final do ano passado ele anda evoluindo muito e deixando os outros em paz... E como monitor-chefe ele está sendo excelente até agora..."

Lily rodou os olhos.

"Não creio que estou ouvindo isso..."

"Eu acho que sei exatamente o que está acontecendo..." – Marlene falou arqueira, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas negras e mirando a ruiva com decisão nos olhos castanhos – "Acho que você criou uma barreira _Anti-Potter_ tão grande que não está te fazendo enxergar ás coisas com clareza" – ela fez uma pausa para analisar as reações de Lily, que corou levemente tamanha era a intensidade que Marlene a encarava. A artilheira logo continuou – "Ou talvez esteja sim enxergando tudo certinho, mas está com medo!"

"Medo?" – Lily repetiu incrédula.

"Você sempre teve esse conceito do Potter-mimado-arrogante na sua cabeça" – agora foi a vez de Mary argumentar – "e agora não quer se desfazer dele, pois está com medo de aceitar o Potter-legal-responsável"

A ruiva abriu a boca para responder, mas fora interrompida por Alice.

"Ou talvez tenha medo de assumir que na verdade gosta dele e por isso sempre preferiu ficar implicando com ele. Antes até dava certo, não é? Mas agora que ele não anda mais fazendo nada daquilo você não sabe o que fazer..."

_Bingo!_ Lily sentiu o estomago dar uma reviravolta ao processar tudo o que as amigas estavam lhe relatando, mirando as três com os olhos arregalados.

"Vocês só podem está brincando..." – ela murmurou e vendo que nenhuma delas reagiu, ela se levantou ainda carregando a gata – "Pois saibam que o que eu sinto por ele, não passa de puro desgosto e náuseas!" – e depois de olhar nos olhos de cada uma, disse – "Vou tomar banho e espero que quando eu voltar vocês já tenham tirado essa idéia ridícula da cabeça" – e saiu para o banheiro com _Marsh_ em mãos. Fechou a porta atrás de si, ainda podendo escutar os comentários das outras atrás da porta – "Você não acha que eu gosto dele, acha?" – ela indagou olhando para a felina, que a respondeu com um miado seco.

MMM

_"Ingrato e vagabundo,_

_Apenas escrevo para lhe informar que seu nome foi queimado da tapeçaria. Você não é mais um Black. Ponha os pés nessa casa de novo e você desejara nunca ter nascido, coisa que eu desejo há muito tempo._

_Espero que você morra._

_Sem amor,_

_Sua ex-mãe,_

_Walburga Black"_

"Não sei por que ela se deu o trabalho de escrever" – Sirius Black falou do parapeito da janela, amassando o pedaço de pergaminho – "Aquela velha nojenta! Só queria ter o gostinho de escrever que me queria morto... Como se eu já não soubesse" – e jogou a bola de qualquer jeito para outro canto do dormitório.

"Ei!" – James falou, quando ao abrir a porta, a bolinha bateu na sua cara – "Hoje todo mundo tirou o dia para jogar _coisas_ em mim foi?" – indagou rabugento, jogando a vassoura de qualquer jeito em cima de sua cama e deitando na mesma de barriga para cima com o gato de cara amassada que carregava no colo se aninhando em seu tórax. Seus dedos longos começaram a passear pela pelagem macia do bichano.

"Foi mal, Prongs" – Padfoot murmurou rindo. Mas vendo que o amigo não o acompanhou, continuou – "Qual foi? Viu um Bicho-Papão?"

"Acho que não foi um Bicho-Papão que ele viu..." – a voz de Remus Lupin soou. O maroto estava sentado em sua cama com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da mesma, as pernas esticadas e os pés cruzados, lendo calmamente um livro; sua expressão cansada e suas olheiras fundas, já anunciavam que a semana de lua-cheia fora cansativa.

"Depende... se o bicho-papão de repente se transformou num ser de um metro e sessenta e cinco, com cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes... Sim... eu vi um bicho-papão"

"Não sabia que você tinha medo da Evans, Prongs" – Peter Pettigrew brincou; sua boca cheia de sapos de chocolate. Seus dentes grandes estavam sujos de marrom e seus olhos pequenos miravam James divertidos.

Potter suspirou demoradamente, mirando o teto e passando a mão pelos seus cabelos despenteados e suados. Baltasar reclamou com um miado por ele ter cessado as caricias

"Eu sinceramente não a entendo... não mesmo" - disse por fim.

"Se a entendesse eu o julgaria um louco..." – Peter comentou e ao perceber o olhar questionador que James o lançou, acrescentou – "Quero dizer... ela é uma garota... e, quem as entende, não é?" – e começou a gargalhar – "Você entendeu? Garotas... Evans..."

"Menos, Wormtail" – Sirius desdenhou.

Prongs revirou os olhos por detrás dos óculos redondos e depois voltou a encarar o teto, soltando outro suspiro.

"O que foi dessa vez?" – Lupin indagou, fechando o livro e mirando o maroto com uniforme de Quadribol.

"Na verdade" – James começou – "Eu não entendi direito. Ela apareceu do nada na minha frente no salão comunal gritando sobre o Baltasar"

"O Baltasar?" – Peter indagou e de sua boca saíram vários pedaços de chocolate. Mirou o gato na barriga de James e o outro lhe retribui o olhar, com suas íris amarelas cintilando em sua direção como verdadeiros âmbares. Ele passou a língua pelo focinho rosa sem quebrar o contato visual – "Eu não gosto dele..."

"Parece que ele estava fazendo Merlin sabe o que com a gata dela" – ele explicou, ignorando o último comentário do maroto com cara de rato.

"Olha... Eu detesto gatos, mas devo confessar que Baltasar é um dos meus" – Sirius comentou, descendo da janela. Baltasar saiu de cima de Prongs e andou elegantemente, mesmo com suas patinhas tortas, até Padfoot se enroscando em sua perna, como se tivesse compreendido o elogio. Sirius pegou o felino nas mãos e marchou com ele até sua cama, ao lado da de Prongs.

"Eu não a entendo" – James continuou colocando suas mãos atrás da cabeça – "O que _eu_ tenho haver se o Baltasar estava se esfregando com a Marshmallow?"

"Eu acho que não é o fato de _ele_ está se esfregando com a gata dela e sim o fato de _ele_ ser seu..." – Remus falou.

James bufou se erguendo e pondo-se sentado para melhor encarar Moony.

"Eu entendi aonde você quer chegar, mas agora me diga o que diabos eu posso fazer?" – ele indagou frustrado – "Digo, eu estou tentando me aproximar dela esse ano com esse lance da monitoria... Mas não tem uma vez que ela não me afaste! E você sabe disso..." – ele apontou para Remus que também era monitor – "e na maioria das vezes... Eu nem ao menos sem o porquê de ela ficar me afastando..."

Remus sorriu levemente, enquanto Sirius rodava os olhos e Peter gargalhava.

"O que você esperava?" – Wormtail indagou – "Que você virando monitor, ela cairia doida por você?"

"Ao menos ela podia abaixar um pouco a guarda, não acha? Agora somos monitores-chefes, ela querendo ou não, vamos ter que conviver bastante..."

Moony soltou uma risada abafada depois de trocar um olhar significativo com um Sirius de sobrancelhas erguidas, antes de começar a dizer:

"Você passou anos da sua vida escolar azarando os mais fracos, incluindo o amigo dela..."

"Ex-amigo" – James corrigiu.

"Que seja... Passou anos se exibindo feito um pavão quando ela aparecia, fazendo milhões de idiotices quando ela estava por perto e agora de repente quer que ela vire sua amiga assim? Do nada?"

"Não do nada" – Prongs se defendeu – "Eu estou tentando _começar_ alguma coisa, mas acontece que ela não permite nem que eu fale um _olá_ para ela direito"

"Oh! Isso é outro tópico para se analisar" – Sirius murmurou, finalmente deixando de alisar o dorso de Baltasar para participar ativamente da conversa – "Ela deve ficar com medo que você comece a chamá-la pra sair a todo o momento como você costumava a fazer" – ele disse e logo arqueando as sobrancelhas – "E convenhamos que você nunca fez nas melhores situações possíveis, não é? Ela deve ter ficando traumatizada..."

"Eu nunca mais a chamei pra sair..." – James murmurou – "Estava esperando um momento legal..." – ele continuou e bufou antes de completar – "Quando ela me der um _Oi,_ por exemplo"

Uma onda de risos começou por parte dos outros marotos.

"Eu sinceramente não entendo essa obsessão do Prongs pela Evans" – Peter confessou, depois de abocanhar outro sapo que se debatia em suas mãos.

"Eu acho que isso virou questão de honra para ele,_ Wormie_" – Sirius disse com um meio sorriso travesso, enquanto James deitava na cama mais uma vez, e Baltasar voltava para seu tórax.

Remus apenas carregava um sorriso simples nós lábios, escutando atentamente as hipóteses e teorias do outros dois.

"Ou então ele deve ser maluco..." – Peter rebateu, dando de ombros.

"Ou masoquista..." – disse Sirius.

"Não preciso lembrar vocês de que eu ainda estou aqui, não é?" – James indagou, franzindo o cenho.

"Hey, Prongs!" – Sirius brincou. James rodou os olhos – "Mas é sério, cara. Tem um bando de garotas nesse castelo loucas pra que você diga aos menos um _Oi_ para elas..." – ele comentou, enquanto afastava uma mexa cacheada de seus olhos acinzentados – "E você fica aí, se cagando todo por um _Oi _da Evans"

E era a mais pura verdade, ele sabia disso. James era popular na escola, sempre fora. Fosse pelas suas incríveis habilidades no Quadribol, fosse por suas marotices, fosse por suas notas, fosse por sua boa aparência... Ele sabia que era conhecido pelos estudantes e professores. E gostava daquilo; claro que gostava, afinal quem não gosta de popularidade?

Mas de que adiantava ser popular se a única pessoa que ele queria impressionar não dava mínima para isso? Muito pelo contrário. Ela parecia repugnar seus feitos, desdenhar suas habilidades, caçoar de seus talentos...

O que afinal havia de errado com Lily Evans?

"O James gosta dela, Padfoot" – Remus sentenciou.

"Mas ela não gosta do James"- Peter contrapôs.

"Muito obrigado, Wormie" – Prongs falou atônico, enquanto Sirius dava uma gargalhada canina.

"Não acho que esse seja o caso..." – Moony disse – "Dá um tempo Padfoot!" – Remus falou, tentando fazer Sirius parar de rir.

"Você viu a cara dele?" – Sirius brincou, enquanto Remus suspirava e James lhe jogava um travesseiro na cara.

"Como eu ia dizendo... Eu não acho que ela desgoste completamente de você, Prongs" – Lupin continuou, ignorando os muxoxos de Padfoot sobre a travesseirada – "Só acho que você mesmo andou afastando-a desde sempre com suas... como ela mesma diz... _infantilidades_. Quando se cria uma_ imagem_ na cabeça de alguém, e quando é você mesmo quem ajuda a criar essa imagem... fica difícil mudar simplesmente da noite para o dia..." – James mirava diretamente para Remus, escutando com atenção o que ele dizia – "Cabe a você mudar o conceito que ela tem sobre você, mostrando pra ela o James que a gente conhece... E não o James desordeiro que o castelo inteiro conhece..."

"Moony..." – Sirius começou, encarando Remus com uma expressão indecifrável. Houve um silêncio que apenas era interrompido pelo mastigar de Peter sentado no chão ao lado de sua cama e pelos miados de Baltasar – "Você é gay?"

Remus rodou os olhos. Enquanto James e Peter começavam a rir sem parar.

"Vá á merda, Sirius" – ele falou, pegando seu livro novamente – "O _Padfoot_ aqui é você..."

"Eu falo sério, cara. Você fala como uma mulher..." – Black continuou – "Eu conheço várias histórias de caras que sofreram traumas na infância e você sabe, viraram viados... mas relaxa, colega. A amizade continua... Sempre. Não nos afastamos de você quando descobrimos que você era lobisomem, porque nos afastaríamos agora que você começou a se assumir?" – Wormtail e Prongs gargalhavam loucamente.

"Então cuidado, _Paddie_... Você acabou de sofrer um trauma muito grande com essa carta de sua mãe, não?" – Monny alfinetou com um sorriso sarcástico – "Ser a ovelha negra da família não deve ser nada fácil..." – os outros dois começavam a perder o fôlego.

"Lobo pulguento. Definitivamente você é um maroto" – Sirius exclamou, acertando-lhe o travesseiro que outrora fora jogado por pelo rapaz de óculos.

"Tá ok! O Monny não é gay, você é a ovelha-negra dos Black... e o que _eu_ faço pra conquistar a Evans afinal?" – James indagou ainda risonho.

"Quer que eu fale mesmo?" – Sirius indagou com um sorriso malicioso – "Salas desertas e corredores escuros sempre deram certo comigo, se é que me entende..."

"Vá se danar, Padfoot!" – James exclamou – "Moony?" – e chamou o outro.

"Descubra sozinho, Prongs..." – Remus falou passando uma página do livro com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"Seu _baitola_!" – James falou, também jogando outro travesseiro na cara do lobisomem.

MMM

**N/A**: Sim, eu sou meio retardada. Não, o Remus não é gay. Sim, o Baltasar é o Bichento. Não, a Lily não é fresca. Sim, com certeza terão muitos outros casais nessa fic. Não, o James não virou santo. Sim, a Marlene joga quadribol. Não, eu não vou demorar para atualizar, Sim, eu quero comentários, por favor!

Um abraço!

Cath


	3. Capítulo Dois

**Love Lives Forever**

**Resumo: **Entre escolhas e inseguranças no inicio de uma guerra, a única certeza que reinava nos corações daqueles jovens era que o amor, fosse ele entre parentes, amigos ou amantes, viveria para sempre.

**Atenção:** Harry Potter não me pertence!

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

_Doce é sonhar, é pensar que você gosta de mim como eu de você, mas a ilusão quando se desfaz dói no coração de quem sonhou, sonhou demais... Ah, se eu pudesse entender o que dizem os seus olhos._

**Tom Jobim**

MMM

Lily Evans estava realmente confusa. Parecia que aquela idéia completamente idiota e sem nexo de ela estar gostando de Potter havia contaminado totalmente o cérebro de suas amigas naqueles últimos dias. Como elas podiam crer naquele absurdo tão... _absurdo_? Isso era realmente contra as leis de física de Newton, ou melhor dizendo, contra as _Leis de Gamp_ da Transfiguração Elementar; não que isso tivesse haver com o fato, mas... Ela estar gostando de James Potter era realmente contra qualquer lei, mágica ou não, existente.

Era engraçado como sua mente podia ser tão contraditória. Potter significava _confusão _para ela. Mas não a _confusão_ como a de seus pensamentos naquele momento, mas sim _confusão _no sentido literal da palavra... e era esse mesmo James Potter que a fazia ficar confusa, dessa vez, no sentido sentimental. Completo paradoxo.

Mas a questão toda era que ela fazia total certeza (ou pelo menos tentava se convencer de que fazia) de que era completamente impossível ela gostar de um garoto assim; não que fosse certinha ou algo do tipo, mas Potter era tão... Potter. Nunca imaginou envolvendo-se com um rapaz do tipo dele. Era tão diferente dela; tão absurdamente imaturo e tão assustadoramente insano. Ele nunca media as conseqüências de seus atos, nunca se importava com os sentimentos dos outros, nunca mostrou sequer um ato de solidariedade ou amor ao próximo, nunca fez qualquer ação que pudesse ser, de alguma forma, tida como responsável ou exemplar. Merlin, será que Mary, Alice e Marlene não compreendiam? Não havia a menor possibilidade de ela gostar dele. Ou será que havia?

E foi assim, que a completa _confusão_ que estava seu cérebro aumentou de uma forma assustadora. Foi numa monótona e cansativa aula de História da Magia, numa fria manhã de quarta-feira (quando o outono já realmente se instalara entre rajadas gélidas de vento e temperaturas mais baixas, obrigando os alunos a se aquecerem com roupas mais quentes) que Lily se pegou observando-o.

_Ele_ estava ao lado de Sirius Black, do outro lado da sala de aula, sentado de forma incorreta na carteira. Seus longos dedos batucavam quase inaudivelmente na mesa e seus olhos castanho-esverdeados vidravam o professor-fantasma com pouco interesse. Os olhos da garota se concentram no cabelo negro bagunçado que revelava uma forma completamente abstrata em sua cabeça dando-lhe um ar de rebeldia incomum, a barba estava por fazer e emoldurava os lábios finos e avermelhados, o nariz longo servia de apoio para os óculos de aros redondos e Lily se deu conta que_ nunca_ o havia visto sem eles. Bom, ela não podia negar... Potter era bonito. Não como aqueles galãs de seriados trouxas ou de filmes de super-heróis, mas havia algo nele que nenhum galã teria... Eles eram tão monotonamente iguais e tão ridiculamente patronizados, enquanto James Potter... bem, não havia nenhum outro como ele; Potter era único.

Observou-o se inclinar para escutar algum comentário que Black havia feito e pode ver o sorriso mais cobiçado da população feminina de Hogwarts se abrir. Sirius continuou a murmurar alguma coisa, e Lily pôs-se a observar o pescoço que James possuía. Merlin... E que pescoço. Ele riu, tentando não fazer barulho, e a ruiva mirou os dentes brancos e perfeitos. Viu também aquela covinha abaixo de sua bochecha esquerda e seus olhos levemente apertados por detrás dos óculos. Ele murmurou alguma coisa para o amigo e voltou a encostar-se à cadeira ainda com o sorriso no rosto; aquele sorriso maroto que parecia ter sido enfeitiçado para nunca abandonar sua boca, aquele que ele próprio fazia questão de carregar consigo para onde quer que ele fosse e que Lily sempre teimava em dizer que era um sorriso de pura arrogância.

Não soube ao certo quanto tempo ficou a analisar o rapaz, mas só se deu conta que ainda o fazia quando os orbes castanhos se encontraram com o seus. Lily sentiu uma estranha sensação em seu estômago ao encarar as íris divertidas de James. Ela desviou o olhar, sentindo suas bochechas arder levemente.

Percebeu que ele ainda a encarava, por isso continuou a fingir escutar o monólogo do Prof. Binns. Suas bochechas ainda ardiam, mas nada se comparava com a intensidade que podia sentir do olhar de _Prongs_ em si; parecia perfurar sua pele; parecia queimar cada parte de seu corpo; parecia _chamá-la_. Ela, então, arriscou outra olhada para o maroto e ainda encontrou os olhos esverdeados atentos sobre ela. James piscou o olho esquerdo, ainda sorrindo levemente e mais uma vez aquela estranha sensação no estomago atormentou-a. Uma sensação já conhecida que sempre a atordoava quando se encontrava perto do rapaz desde que o conheceu. Ela já dissera muitas vezes que eram náuseas, afinal porque sentiria outra coisa que não fosse isso pelo nojento Potter? Mas no fundo de seu íntimo, ela sabia muito bem a diferença entre náuseas e aquela sensação que estava sentindo naquele momento; sabia muito bem.

O sinal tocou estridente, despertando-a de seus devaneios e finalmente libertando-a daquele contato visual. Lily levantou-se rapidamente, evitando encará-lo e recolhendo seu material com ligeireza. James ainda a acompanhava com o olhar, analisando cada movimento feito pela garota, enquanto ela se organizava e marchava decidida para fora da sala, sem nem ao menos esperar a amiga Alice Russell, que fora tirar alguma dúvida com o professor.

James sentira uma gostosa sensação invadir seu corpo; algo acendendo gloriosamente dentro de si. O brilho inconfundível da esperança refletia em seus olhos e ele realmente considerava que, no final das contas, Remus tinha toda razão. Ela não o odiava. E Prongs sentia, em certos momentos como aquele, que no fundo ela sentia sim algo por ele. Estava em seus olhos que ela sentia.

MMM

"_Draconafors!_" – Peter Pettigrew pronunciava, com sua varinha apontada para um copo vazio na sua frente. Era horário de almoço e o salão principal estava cheio e barulhento. Wormtail pegou uma enorme quantidade de comida com o garfo e pos na boca ainda concentrado no copo a sua frente que não havia se transformado num pequeno dragão – "_Draconafors!" – _murmurou novamente ainda de boca cheia.

"O que você está tentando fazer, Wormtail?" – Sirius indagou, depois de dar um gole no seu suco de cenoura.

"Estou treinando" – murmurou o maroto com cara de rato, levando mais uma vez uma porção cheia á boca – "A McGonagoll pediu para eu demonstrar esse feitiço nessa aula, esqueceu? Eu não consegui fazer na passada... _Draconafors!" –_ e nada ainda - "Eu não sei por que ela pega tanto no meu pé..."

"Porque será, não é?" – Sirius debochou rodando olhos – "Qual é, Wormy? Você é um _animago_! Como não consegue transfigurar um reles copo?"

"Menos, Padfoot" – Remus murmurou cansado, após engolir uma porção de suas batatas mexidas. E voltando-se para o outro, comentou – "Você está pronunciando errado, Peter. É _Draconifors_... com_ I_ e não com _A_"

"_Draconifors_!" – o copo continuou inerte.

"É mais fácil este copo se transformar num _poodle_ rosa de duas cabeças do que em um dragão" – Sirius murmurou após gargalhar maldosamente.

"Eu não sou tão ruim assim!" – Peter defendeu-se – "Não posso ser, não é?" – ele indagou mirando Remus com uma expressão de suplica, como se implorasse ao outro que confirmasse o que ele mesmo havia acabado de dizer.

"Não, você não é..." – Lupin garantiu, olhando feio para Sirius, que apenas deu de ombros, enquanto descansava seus talhares no prato agora vazio – "Você tem que fazer assim"... – E tirando sua varinha das vestes, murmurou apontando para o objeto – "_Draconifors!"_

E num piscar de olhos o que antes era um reles copo de vidro se transformou num dragão _Verde-Galês_, tão pequeno que cabia na palma da mão e tal inofensivo quanto o próprio rato no qual Peter se transfigurava nas noites de Lua-cheia. O dragãozinho caminhava desajeitado em cima da mesa, tropeçando nas próprias patas. Ele bateu as asas e levantou voou atrapalhadamente, mas antes que ele pudesse sobrevoar por suas cabeças Moony o capturou pelo rabo.

"Aonde você pensa que vai?" – Ele indagou trazendo-o para ele ficar de pé em sua mão.

"Uma gracinha, sem dúvida..." – Padfoot brincou – "Prefiro o _Rabo-Córneo Húngaro_ que eu transfigurei na aula passada..."

Wormtail mirava o dragãozinho na mão de Remus com uma expressão que mesclava derrota e inveja.

"Você tem falar claramente..." – Moony murmurou para ele. Sirius pegou uma coxa de frango numa travessa à frente deles inundada das mesmas, e ofereceu para o animalzinho – "Ele não vai comer isso, Sirius..." – antes mesmo que ele pudesse terminar, o dragão abocanhou um pedacinho da galinha.

"Ah, não?" – ele gozou, depositando a coxa na mesa, assim que Remus colocou o dragão também, para que ele pudesse comer.

"Claramente... Claramente" – Peter murmurava concentrado, focando-se numa jarra vazia de suco ao centro da mesa – "_DRACONIFORS!" - _Nada aconteceu novamente.

"Acho que isso vai levar o dia todo..." – Black falou, com um sorriso maroto – "O que acha, Prongs?"

Não houve resposta. James mirava perdido o fundo da mesa, completamente alheio à conversa dos três. Seus olhos focalizavam a figura de cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, que comiam calmamente e parecia evitar olhá-lo, fingindo total atenção em algo que Marlene Mckinnon falava.

"Prongs?"

Potter suspirou vendo-a limpar sua boca rosada num guardanapo e tomar seu suco com seus olhos ainda presos na amiga.

"Prongs?"

Observou-a sorrir por algo que Marlene disse e pôde contemplar o quão maravilhosa ela ficava ao fazer tal ato. Seus olhos verdes apertavam de forma graciosa, enquanto suas bochechas subiam levemente, permitindo que seus lábios rosados se esticassem e revelassem os dentes perfeitos. _Linda_, simplesmente encantadora.

"JAMES!"

"O quê é?" – Prongs indagou irritado olhando para Sirius.

"Você não ouviu nem um terço do que a gente falou desde que sentamos aqui, não foi?" – Padfoot perguntou, cerrando os olhos acinzentados de forma assassina para o amigo.

James analisou Sirius por um momento percebendo o quanto ele estava furioso com a situação e procurando as melhores palavras para poder se justificar.

"Não, eu... eu estava..."

"Dando mais atenção _a quem nem liga para se você existe_ do que para seus amigos" – Sirius ciciou desgostoso, a ira flamejando em seu olhar – "Brilhante, James! Vai lá babar e abanar o rabo para a Evans, talvez ela te dê um biscoitinho de brinde" – terminou levantando-se bruscamente, pegando seu material e marchando para fora do salão.

Um incômodo silêncio se instalou entre os outros três. James fitava a saída do salão com uma expressão indecifrável enquanto Remus o mirava sem saber o que dizer. Peter olhava de um para o outro, esperando alguma reação dos dois. O verde-galês terminou seu frango e andou o mais rapidamente que pôde para a travessa cheia de coxas.

"Eu pensei que o Padfoot é que fosse o cachorro, não o Prongs..." – disse Wormtail esboçando um sorriso e tentando acabar com aquela tensão, mas ao receber um olhar desaprovador de Moony, entendeu que era melhor ficar calado antes que James explodisse também.

MMM

"Desse jeito o Potter vai secar, Lily" – Mary falou no meio da aula de Transfiguração, reprimindo um sorriso.

"O quê?" – a ruiva indagou, voltando-se para a loira sentada ao seu lado – "Do que você está falando?"

"Você não para de olhar pra ele" – a outra respondeu com um ar malicioso brincando em seus olhos.

"Não seja louca, Mary" – Lily falou, concentrando-se agora em McGonagoll que transformava um reles banquinho com uma perna quebrada num elegante flamingo gigante – "Eu não estava olhando para ele"

"Não?" – Mary indagou com uma sobrancelha erguida – "Não me diga que você está apaixonada pelo Pettigrew" – Lily rodou os olhos – "Que mau gosto Lily"

"Pára com isso! Essa brincadeira de vocês está começando a me irritar"

"Só estou_ comentando_ um fato" – a loira continuou, começando a anotar num pergaminho o que a professora escrevia no quadro-negro, enquanto a ave desfilava pela sala – "Você está parecendo a Alice quando olha para o Frank..."

A ruiva não respondeu. Sabia que aquela conversa não iria a lugar nenhum, Mary iria continuar defendendo que Lily estava mirando James Potter. E o pior de tudo é que... Era verdade.

MMM

James suspirou mais uma vez, tentando a todo o custo ignorar a carteira vaga no seu lado direito. Como Sirius conseguia ser tão estúpido? É claro que ele nunca, mas nunca mesmo, trocaria Lily por ele. Da mesma forma que ele nunca trocaria ele por Lily. Eram duas coisas completamente diferentes.

Sorriu melancólico. Pensando assim, até parecia que Lily era alguma coisa dele. Sirius ao menos era seu amigo... seu _melhor _amigo. Sempre esteve com ele, sempre o apoiara, sempre fora seu braço direito, seu companheiro de detenções, seu confidente... Sempre fora o Sirius. Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se de uma cena que ocorrera há seis anos atrás.

_O garoto de onze anos andava apressado com um gato de cara amassada em mãos. Ele abriu mais uma cabine, e murmurou mais uma pedido de desculpas ao notar que ela estava cheia de alunos. Suspirou, fechando a porta e voltando a andar, concertando seus óculos redondos que teimavam em cair por seu nariz pontudo._

_ Abriu mais uma porta e observou que apenas duas pessoas, que aparentavam ter mais uma menos sua idade, ocupavam o local. Uma garotinha ruiva que estava a mirar tristemente a janela com sua cabeça encostada na mesma e outro garoto de cabelos negros que lhe caiam sobre os olhos acinzentados._

_ "Ei... Posso sentar aqui? Os outros estão cheios" – falou tentando ser agradável._

_ "Entre aí, cara..." – o garoto murmurou, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para que o outro adentrasse o local – "Aqui está meio chato, se é que me entende" – sussurrou, apontando a garota com o polegar quando o outro sentou-se ao seu lado. James sorriu, mirando por alguns segundos a ruiva, que pareceu nem notar que ele entrara._

_ "Sou James Potter" – falou estendendo a mão para o garoto._

_ "Black, Sirius Black" – respondeu, apertando a mão do outro._

_ "Este é o Baltasar..." – murmurou fazendo carinho no gato laranja que miou em agradecido. Sirius fez uma careta._

_ "Não gosto muito de gatos... prefiro cachorros, sabe? Mas como não pode trazer cachorros para Hogwarts..." _

_James riu._

_ "Mas o Baltasar não é um gato qualquer... ele é metade __kneazle¹" – disse, observando o gato pular de suas pernas e se deitar debaixo do banco – "Ele é muito inteligente"_

_ "Kneazle, é? Ele realmente pode detectar quem não é de confiança?" _

_ "Claro que pode..." – ele disse – "Ele já me alertou que eu não posso confiar em você" _

_ Sirius encarou o outro com uma expressão horrorizada já pronto para começar um bate-boca, mas se surpreendeu ao ver um largo sorriso no rosto do garoto de óculos. Não era um sorriso sarcástico ou desdenhoso, era um sorriso sincero. Um sorriso que nunca lhe fora dirigido, que sua familia nunca lhe dirigiu._

_ "Desculpe, só estava brincando" – ele disse rindo abertamente da expressão do outro moreno – "Não consigo perder uma piada..."_

_ Sirius então gargalhou._

_ "Você é bom" – ele admitiu – "Acho que vamos nos dar muito bem, então... Escola é um tédio sem umas boas piadas"_

_ "E sem azarações..." – James acrescentou, ainda risonho – "Sabe alguma?"_

_ "Tenho uma lista delas" - Sirius disse e ambos sorriram marotamente, sabendo no intimo que com certeza seriam amigos._

"Relaxa, Prongs" – ele ouviu a voz de Remus atrás de si – "Ele só está com ciúmes... sabe como o Sirius é..."

Sim. Ele sabia muito bem como o Sirius era.

MMM

"Você é idiota" – James murmurou atrás de Padfoot.

Sirius estava sentado na grama molhada de frente para o lago do castelo. Ele pegou uma pedrinha e jogou-a na água fazendo-a quicar quatro vezes antes de afundar.

"Não" – Padfoot respondeu, sem mirar o moreno ás suas costas, pegando outra pedra e brincando com ela na mão – "_Você _é idiota!"

"Não mais do que você" – James respondeu, sentando-se ao lado do amigo – "Isso eu lhe garanto"

Silêncio. Os dois ainda não se encaravam, estavam a mirar a água escura do lago as suas frentes. Sirius suspirou, jogando a pedra.

"Sirius..." – James começou, observando a pedra quicar novamente – "Você sabe que é meu melhor amigo, não sabe?"

"Não me venha com sentimentalismo, James" – respondeu, levantando os olhos para o céu, evitando olhar para o outro – "Não combina com você, cara"

"É... eu sei" – Prongs falou, suspirando. Deitou na grama com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, sentido o vento frio do outono na face.

"Você..." – Sirius começou, finalmente encarando o amigo – "Gosta mesmo dela, não é?" - James afirmou com a cabeça, mirando o céu nublado que antes o outro olhava – "Está vendo?" – voltou a encarar as águas com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto – "Você é mesmo um imbecil"

"A gente não escolhe..." – falou noutro suspiro – "Mas não é por isso que eu vou deixar de dar atenção aos marotos, muito menos a você" – Sirius o mirou novamente, com uma sobrancelha erguida – "Ia dá um trabalhão até tirar todas suas coisas lá de casa"

Padfoot gargalhou, sua cabeça pendendo para atrás por alguns segundos, embaralhando seus cachos.

"Não quero que se sinta... deixado de lado" – Prongs continuou, sorrindo levemente.

"E quem disse que eu me sinto deixado de lado?"

James rodou os olhos, bufando com deboche.

"Como se eu não te conhecesse..." – afinal de contas Sirius nunca admitiria que estava com ciúmes. James adotou uma expressão séria e mirou o outro com decisão antes de continuar – "Você é como um irmão; oficialmente já é, meus pais te consideram tão filho quanto eu... e eu desde que ficamos amigos, nunca tive você como um colega qualquer... Deveria saber disso..."

"Eu sei..." – Sirius afirmou – "Ninguém acolhe um colega qualquer em casa... enche o bucho dele e divide seus pais com ele..."

Agora foi a vez de o outro gargalhar brevemente.

"Eu só..." – Padfoot hesitou por um instante, antes de continuar – "Eu só não quero que você mude..." – confessou de uma vez – "Você está mudando... E não é que eu não ache que isso seja bom; é ótimo! Todos nós amadurecemos uma hora, eu sei disso! Mas eu só espero que você perceba o limite para essas mudanças, e não permita que comece a ser uma pessoa que você não é..." – e com uma careta concluiu – "Só pra agradar a Evans..."

"Eu não estou mudando meu jeito de ser..." – James disse um pouco surpreso, piscando os olhos duas vezes, tentando assimilar as palavras do outro rapaz.

"Não está _ainda_" – Sirius murmurou analisando o outro com cautela – "Mas cuidado, James. Se você quer que ela realmente goste de você... ela tem que gostar de _você_" - fez uma pausa para apenas sorrir marotamente – "Antes você se exibia mais que o necessário" – James sorriu também, mexendo levemente nos cabelos - "Mas agora você não pode fingir ser o monitorzinho dos sonhos certinho e politicamente correto... Você não é assim"

"Eu entendi" – James disse – "E agradeço pelo conselho, mas nunca passou pela minha cabeça deixar de ser quem sou... Eu só queria que ela visse que eu também _posso_ ser politicamente correto" – e com uma sobrancelha desdenhosa erguida, completou – "Quando quero"

"Era só pra ter certeza..." – Sirius deu de ombros, erguendo-se do chão e estendendo uma mão para o outro para ajudá-lo a se levantar – "Só espero que vala a pena..."

"Vai valer" – James disse otimista, segurando a mão do amigo e levantando-se – "Sabe quando você sente que é pra ser?"

"Não" – Sirius respondeu e James acertou-lhe um tapa na nuca – "De qualquer forma não acho que você esteja fazendo muito progresso assim..." - James bufou, jogando a mochila no ombro, enquanto Sirius fazia o mesmo e os dois caminhavam em direção ao castelo – "Você está muito paradão..."

"O que você sugere?" – ele perguntou – "Que eu a chame pra sair de novo?"

"Talvez" – Sirius disse – "Mas de um jeito _normal_..."

Prongs deu-lhe outro tapa.

"Eu falo sério! Sem exibições ou azarações ou discussões... É até bom, daí você vê em que pé estão os pensamentos dela sobre você... Se você ainda é cafajeste e arrogante ou se você evoluiu para apenas arrogante"

"Você é muito engraçado" – James caçou, mas com uma expressão hesitante, perguntou – "E se ela disser que _não_?"

"Nada que você não esteja acostumado, não é?" – Dessa vez foi a mochila de Prongs que acertou a nuca de Padfoot.

MMM

Era noite. A temperatura baixou incrivelmente e pesadas nuvens acinzentadas cobriam o céu e a sorridente lua minguante. Forte rajadas de vento passavam pelas janelas dos corredores fazendo assobios medonhos e até assustadores, quebrando o silêncio que estava no castelo. Todos os alunos estavam em seus dormitórios. Ou deveriam estar... E está era sua tarefa: Garantir que todos estivessem em seus devidos quartos e não perambulando pela escola àquela hora da noite.

Suspirou, enquanto patrulhava. Seu cabelo ruivo preso em um rabo esticado balançava de um lado para o outro. Dobrou em um corredor repleto de quadros que estavam a dormir... Às vezes ser monitora era realmente desgastante e cansativo. Enquanto poderia estar deitada no conforto de sua cama no dormitório e embrulhada num lençol grosso, estava ali... Andando pelos corredores fazendo sua ronda _obrigatória._

Estava cansada e com sono e tudo o que queria no momento era se livrar daquele uniforme e tomar um bom banho quente. Fechou os olhos por um segundo, imaginando o qual maravilhoso ia ser quando terminasse e pudesse voltar para seu quarto. Respirou fundo, seus músculos relaxaram só de pensar na água quente caindo em seu corpo e levando todo o desgaste daquele dia infernal e...

"Evans!"

Seus músculos enrijecerem novamente e ela abriu os olhos ao reconhecer a voz grave que lhe chamara. Suspirou, sem parar de andar e dobrando noutro corredor que possuía tochas que se acendiam magicamente enquanto passava por elas. Ouviu passadas largas ás suas costas e logo James Potter estava ao seu lado, ofegando.

"Potter..." – ciciou sem olhá-lo, encarando a frente com firmeza – "Você não deveria estar patrulhando o quarto andar?"

"Deveria..." – o outro monitor-chefe murmurou, acompanhando as passadas rápidas da ruiva – "Mas... as escadas mudaram... e como eu sabia que você estava aqui... decidi dá um _alô_..."

_Mentiroso_. Foi o que ela pensou estreitando os olhos, ainda sem encará-lo. Mentiroso e irresponsável... Era isso que era.

"O que você quer?" – ela indagou – "Está me atrapalhando..."

"Bom... na verdade" – ele começou, coçando a cabeça assanhando ainda mais seus cabelos espetados. Lily arriscou uma olhadela e pode notar que ele ainda não fizera a barba; seu estomago embrulhou levemente, a fazendo encarar o corredor mais uma vez – "Eu ainda não te pedi desculpas pelo episódio com o Baltasar e..."

"Está desculpado..." – ela interrompeu-o e os dois viraram mais uma esquina.

"Não, sério... Eu sinto muito..." – ele enfatizou.

"Sei que sente..." – ela ironizou rodando os olhos.

"Por que não acredita?" – ele indagou, franzindo o cenho confuso.

"Eu acredito, Potter" – ela falou, finalmente encarando-o com um falso sorrido amigável – "Sei que você sente _muito_ pelo seu pulguento, imundo e mal-cheiroso gato ter tirando a inocência da minha Marshmallow"

Ele riu.

"Bom na verdade, eu peço desculpas por ele ter te arranhado" – ele murmurou ainda risonho – "Quanto a ele ter tirado a inocência de sua gata... eu sinceramente não posso fazer nada"

"Não pode mesmo" – ela disse, voltando a encarar sua frente – "Eu exagerei aquele dia. Eu quem lhe devo desculpas" – admitiu. James reprimiu um sorriso. Um incômodo silêncio se instalou pelos dois. Lily sentiu a forte fragrância do perfume masculino entrar por suas narinas embriagando-a; mordeu o lábio inferior, movendo sua cabeça levemente para o lado oposto do rapaz afim de evitar a inalação do cheiro e concluindo que ele tomara banho antes de fazer sua ronda.

Mas ele não pareceu perceber a movimentação da ruiva, na verdade ele estava muito mais concentrado em decidir se deveria ou não fazer o que fora sugerido por Sirius mais cedo. De uma certa forma ele realmente acreditava que fosse uma boa idéia chamá-la para sair de um jeito _normal_, para saber se algo havia mudado entre eles desde o ano anterior. James sabia que Lily havia sim notado suas mudanças de comportamento e esperava que ela talvez, pudesse lhe dar uma chance de mostrá-la que era um cara legal.

Em contra partida, não sabia se aquele era o momento certo, afinal ainda era cedo, não era? Nem havia completado um mês de aulas, e por mais que eles agora conversassem mais por causa da monitoria, ele sabia que não eram amigos e que talvez fosse melhor esperar até que ele conseguisse uma melhor relação com ela.

Mas quem estava em questão era James Potter, certo? O impulso e a curiosidade sempre falaram mais alto dentro dele do que as verdadeiras conseqüências de tudo. Ele arriscaria só aquela vez mais. Só mais uma vez.

"Evans..." – ele falou, precipitando-se a sua frente e começando a andar de costas, a fim de poder encarar as íris verdes da garota – "Você já soube da ida a Hogsmeade que vai ter em duas semanas?"

"Sim..." – ela respondeu, mirando-o. Sabia o que veria a seguir. E já não era sem tempo, afinal porque ele demorara tanto para começar com sua perseguição naquele ano?

Ele coçou a garganta antes de prosseguir.

"Então... Não gostaria de ir comigo? A gente poderia..." – ele diminuiu a velocidade das passadas de ré, fazendo com que ela quase trombasse em seu peito.

"Não, Potter" – ela teve que juntar todas as suas forças para formular aquela frase, também diminuindo o ritmo de seus passos para evitar o contato com corpo do outro. James sentiu um vazio na barriga e seus ombros caírem levemente, mas não iria desistir; não ainda.

"Por quê?" – ele indagou, franzindo o cenho, seus olhos pareciam brilhar implorantes.

"Porque não..." – ela respondeu esforçando-se para fazer sua melhor cara de decidida.

"Porque não?" – perguntou novamente, sorrindo. Lily teve que reprimir um suspiro que teimou em tentar escapar por seus lábios. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ela? Ela _sempre_ soube se controlar quando estava perto dele. Sempre. Porque agora não conseguia?

"Por que... eu não quero" – respondeu desviando seus olhos dos castanhos, concentrando-se na gravata frouxa.

"Por que não quer?" – perguntou mais uma vez, abaixando sua cabeça um pouco, para que seus olhos se encontrassem novamente.

"Porque... eu não quero sair com você..." – falou, observando cada pontinho verde escuro que possuía nas íris dele.

"Por que não quer sair comigo?" – agora ele sussurrou, seus olhos desviraram dos verdes esmeralda para o rosa de sua boca bem desenhada.

"Porque você é tão insistente?" – ela explodiu, parando de andar. Não agüentando mais aquele joguinho. Mas não estava com raiva apenas dele. Estava com mais raiva de si e de sua falta de autocontrole.

"Por que você é tão difícil?" – ele revidou também parando. Silêncio novamente. Os dois apenas se limitaram a encarar os orbes um do outro. Ela bufou interrompendo o contato visual e cruzando os braços – "Eu gosto de você, Evans..." – ele finalmente declarou – "Você sabe disso"

"Conta outra, Potter" – ela desdenhou, mirando-o novamente.

"Por que não acredita?" – fez aquela pergunta pela segunda vez aquela noite. Lily observou-o passar as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos e umedecer os lábios – "Eu sou assim tão deplorável?"

"Você não é deplorável" – ela se arrependeu mortalmente depois de murmurar aquilo. James pareceu revigorado. Ele sorriu largamente e avançou um passo em sua direção. Mariposas surgiram no estômago de Lily e começaram a dançar ali dentro. Ele pegou sua mão carinhosamente, lembrando-se de fazer tudo o mais _normal _possível.

"Então, porque você não me dá uma chance?" - ele indagou, seus olhos brilhavam– "Você vai ver, eu vou fazer tudo direitinho..."

Sua mão pareceu incendiar aonde sua pele se tocava com a dele. Ele nunca havia feito daquela maneira e aquilo estava com certeza fazendo um baita de um efeito em Lily.

"Potter..." – ela puxou sua mão, mas sem deixar de encará-lo.

"Você não vai se arrepender" – ele pediu

"Você não merece..." – sussurrou; pareceu mais que ela estava tentando se convencer que convencê-lo.

"Por que não mereço?" – ele indagou, franzindo as sobrancelhas – "Eu sei que o que eu fazia antes era ridículo, mas..."

"Ridículo?" – ela o interrompeu indignada – "Eram atitudes de alguém imaturo, arrogante, irresponsável... O que você ainda é" – Ela disse tentando por um fim naquilo tudo. James bufou contrariado – "Ah, não? Você não é?" - ela indagou perante a atitude dele – "Então porque você não está agora no quarto andar cumprindo suas obrigações?"

"Porque eu estou aqui me declarando pra você!"

Lily sentiu o ar fugir dos pulmões ao ouvir as palavras do maroto. Ele dissera declarando?

"Eu pensei que se eu realmente me declarasse de verdade... Falasse pra você que te gosto... você... você..." – ele hesitou, mexendo mais uma vez nos cabelos de forma nervosa e passando a mão no rosto com agonia – "Me diz Evans, me diz! O que eu faço pra você sair comigo? O que eu tenho que fazer? Eu faço qualquer coisa... Qualquer coisa... É só você me dizer..."

Silêncio novamente. A ruiva encarava o moreno com uma expressão indecifrável. Seu coração batia exasperado contra seu peito e o rubor invadia suas bochechas sem perdão. Estaria ele realmente falando a verdade? Ou seria mais uma de suas brincadeiras de mau gosto?

"Vocês não vão parar de falar nunca? Eu estou tentando dormir!" – o retrato de um homem gordo e narigudo indagou com uma cara de poucos amigos.

James e Lily pareceram não notar, continuaram na mesma posição. Uma onda de insanidade tomava aos poucos conta da garota. Ele parecia tão sincero, tão disposto, tão decidido. Mesmo que sua consciência a alertasse para ela não aceitar, Lily estava decididamente, vulnerável a fazê-lo naquele momento. E não havia como evitar.

"Então prove, Potter" – ela falou por fim – "Prove que tudo isso que você falou é verdade..." – terminou e passou por ele, voltando a andar.

"Provar?" – ele indagou confuso e virou-se para sua direção, andando novamente para acompanha-la – "Como assim provar?"

"Provando..." – ela respondeu simplesmente virando no próximo corredor com ele em seus calcanhares e se perguntando por que diabos havia feito aquilo. Tentando entender sua fraqueza, tentando entender seus desejos.

"O que eu tenho que fazer pra provar?"

"Você é criativo" – ela falou num falso tom de incentivo, fazendo de tudo para ignorar suas sensações – "Tenho certeza que vai pensar em algo"

"Se eu provar você vai ir comigo a Hogsmeade?" – e perante a mudez da garota que apenas se limitou a continuar caminhando, ele segurou seu pulso obrigando-a a mirá-lo – "Vai?"

E novamente ela se viu banhada por aqueles olhos tentadores.

"Se você provar que realmente gosta de mim, que realmente merece..." – ela falou tentando não olhar para seus lábios – "Eu saio com você. Te dou minha palavra..."

"Ótimo..." – ele falou, sorrindo de lado, já com uma idéia em mente – "Pois então, eu vou ganhar o jogo contra a Ravenclaw... e vou gritar para todo mundo que a vitória foi única e exclusivamente para você" – terminou se aproximando, sendo guiado instintivamente pelo cheiro cítrico e doce dos cabelos vermelhos da garota, por seus lábios chamativos e sedutores, e pelo brilho esmeralda de seus orbes verdes.

Ela observou ele se aproximar perigosamente, nem acredito nas reações de seu próprio corpo. Se antes seu coração batia fortemente, ele agora pulava freneticamente ameaçando sair por sua garganta; se as mariposas de seu estômago dançavam, elas agora voavam velozmente, fazendo acrobacias dentro de si. Ele iria beijá-la. E ela tinha que impedir aquilo. Não poderia permitir, por que se ele a beijasse, tudo pelo que ela lutara todos aqueles anos se desmoronaria; ela sabia disso. Sua tal barreira _Anti-Potter_, seus infinitos argumentos contra o maroto... Qualquer desculpa desapareceria... E ela _também_ iria beijá-lo.

"Não, Potter" – ela falou e um sorriso brotou de seus lábios entreabertos quando os deles estavam a centímetros dos seus. Ela já sabia o que faria – "Você não vai ganhar" – ele se afastou interrogativo, sem compreender o que ela queria dizer.

"Como assim eu não vou ganhar? Eu disse que provaria ganhando o jo..."

"Você vai perder!" – ela o interrompeu, alargando o sorriso ao notar que ele se afastara e soltara seu pulso, com uma expressão incrédula.

"Perder?"

"Se você realmente gosta de mim... Você não ganhará o jogo, Potter. Você perderá!"

James abriu a boca ainda sem assimilar.

"Se você perder, eu saio com você" – ela disse triunfante – "Essa é a minha condição"

"Você é louca?" – ele falou. E Lily reprimiu o riso ao notar que seu plano de última hora dera certo. A reação dele fora do jeitinho que ela previra – "Eu não posso perder, Evans... Imagine a cara de todos se a Gryffindor perder... O time, o resto dos alunos... Eu não posso fazer isso!"

"Pensei que você faria qualquer coisa..." – ela o lembrou.

"Qualquer coisa_ menos_ isso!"

Merlin! Ela era maluca? Como alguém poderia propor algo como aquilo?

"Então você não gosta de mim"

James sentiu o sangue subir por sua face, evidenciando a raiva que começa a brotar dentro de si.

"Gosto! Mas isso, eu não vou fazer... Nunca!" – ele falou alterado, ainda sem acreditar como ela poderia fazer aquilo com ele.

"Ótimo!" – ela falou, se virando e começando a andar novamente– "Então acho bom você desistir de mim, porque eu não saio com você... Nunca!" – finalizou, se distanciando e deixando um incrédulo e irritado James para trás.

MMMM

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo tentei não me demorar. De qualquer forma, estou me focando em Lily e James agora no inicio, mas só lembrando que a fic é _General_ e que relações e cenas dos outros personagens também acontecerão. ;D

Kneazle¹: Só pra quem não lembrava, o Bichento (no caso, o Baltasar) é metade Kneazle. Kneazle é um tipo de gato muito inteligente que consegue detectar quando não se pode confiar nas pessoas, pessoas suspeitas. De qualquer forma minha idéia de por o Bichento na fic, veio quando eu estava relendo o livro terceiro livro da série (O prisioneiro de Azkaban). O Bichento ajudava o Sirius e perseguia o Perebas. Eu sempre acreditei que ele fazia isso, porque na verdade já conhecera os dois antes e sabia quem era o bom e quem era o mal. Quando Hermione fora comprá-lo na loja de animais, a vendedora dissera que ele estava lá há muito tempo, outro fato que eu acho que sustenta a hipótese. Acho que o Bichento vive por mais tempo que os gatos comuns justamente por ser mestiço.

Aguardo comentários, por favor! Eles me incentivam!

Um beijo!

Cath


	4. Capítulo Três

**Love Lives Forever**

**Resumo: **Entre escolhas e inseguranças no inicio de uma guerra, a única certeza que reinava nos corações daqueles jovens era que o amor, fosse ele entre parentes, amigos ou amantes, viveria para sempre.

**Atenção:** Harry Potter não me pertence!

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

_Você não sabe que os anseios do seu coração__ s__ão muito mais pra mim__ d__o que as razões que eu tenha__ p__ra dizer que __não__ e__ eu sempre digo __sim__ e __ainda que a realidade me limite, __a __fantasia dos meus sonhos me permite__ q__ue eu faça mais do que as loucuras__ q__ue já fiz pra te fazer feliz._

**Roberto Carlos**

MMM

James não conseguia dormir.

Suspirou derrotado remexendo-se mais uma vez na cama, saindo da posição de bruços para ficar de barriga para cima; seus braços fazendo apoio para cabeça sobre o travesseiro fofo. Mirou, então, o teto do quarto, levemente embaçado por sua miopia, com seus pensamentos martelando fortemente seu cérebro. Já passara das três da manhã e ele ainda não havia encontrado a solução para seu atual impasse.

O que faria?

Seu estômago revirava e por mais que seu corpo implorasse por um descanso, ele não conseguia pregar os olhos. Não conseguia parar de pensar na proposta que Lily o fizera mais cedo. Não conseguia simplesmente deixar-se vencer pelo sono e resolver seu problema no dia seguinte. Não conseguia parar de se perguntar o que diabos iria fazer.

Aquilo não poderia está acontecendo. Lily não podia ser tão sádica a ponto de condicioná-lo a algo tão absurdo e fora de qualquer questão que envolvesse os dois.

"Que merda!" – exclamou, esquecendo-se de maneirar no tom de voz para não despertar seus companheiros de quarto. Passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes, refletindo sobre o quão terrível era aquela situação para ele – "Merlin! O que há de errado com ela? Porque ela não aceita e pronto?" – indagou, apenas obtendo os roucos de Peter como resposta.

Era isso que não o deixava em paz. Não o simples fato de Lily ter-lhe desafiado a perder o jogo para sair com ele, mas era, na verdade, a certeza que tinha de que momentos antes de ela propor-lhe aquilo, a ruiva parecia estar correspondendo a tudo que ele estava sentindo no momento. Ela pareceu confusa, pareceu assustada, mas definitivamente, estava sentindo a mesma ansiedade, a mesma euforia, o mesmo desejo de unir seus lábios e beijar. Aquele rubor nas bochechas a entregava, aquele brilho no olhar a condenava.

Mas e se ele estivesse errado? E se desejasse tanto tê-la que confundia suas próprias sensações, sonhando que ela estava sentindo o mesmo, embora ela não estivesse. E se ele tivesse imaginado tudo aquilo, e na realidade, tudo o que a outra monitoria queria fosse se livrar dele. Afinal, ele _não_ perderia o jogo, perderia?

Ele sorriu melancólico, reabrindo os olhos. Ela fora muito esperta. Soube jogar muito bem. Afinal, não era só a taça de quadribol ou sua saída com Lily que estavam em jogo. Tinha haver com confiança, tinha haver com orgulho. Não queria ver seu time decepcionado com ele, muito menos o resto dos alunos da Gryffindor. Todos os jogadores haviam se empenhado tanto, treinado tanto e ele como capitão não podia simplesmente jogar todo o esforço alheio ao alto por um capricho de Lily.

Ele bufou. O que diabos estava pensando?

Aquela poderia ser sua única chance com a ruiva! Gostava dela. Ele sabia que não era uma simples paxonite de adolescente, sentia no seu intimo que era algo verdadeiro e puro. Talvez com esse passeio a Hogsmeade ele pudesse mostrá-la que era muito mais do que ela pensava; que havia amadurecido, que não era mais aquele garoto arrogante e de ego inabalável que azarava alunos sem motivo, que não se divertia mais com brincadeiras de mau gosto... Afinal aquilo não tinha a menor graça, não só porque a única garota que ele realmente queria impressionar com suas habilidades e marotagens não dava a mínima para essas bobagens, mas principalmente porque havia muito mais coisas para se preocupar do que se exibir importunando os mais fracos. Havia uma guerra começando. E talvez muitos desses mais fracos, precisem da sua ajuda no futuro e visse e versa.

Ele suspirou mais uma vez. Estava vivendo uma verdadeira batalha interna. Entre seu desejo e seu orgulho. Ele faria qualquer coisa para poder tê-la em seus braços, para poder beijar sua boca, passar o tempo livre com ela nos jardins sentindo o cheiro doce que emanava dos cabelos sedosos enquanto acariciava-os. Queria dizer o quanto gostava dela, o quanto ela significava para ele, o quanto a queria por perto, o quanto a queria segura junto a si. Ele a faria a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Mas qualquer coisa não incluía perder a partida de Quadribol contra a Ravenclaw. Ele não poderia sacrificar isso. Sua índole não permitia. Faria qualquer coisa: Se jogaria da torre de astronomia, beijaria a lula-gigante, brincaria com os galhos do salgueiro lutador, andaria pelo castelo vestido de garota... Qualquer coisa! Mas perder o jogo, _não_. Perder o jogo _nunca_.

"O que eu vou fazer?" – ele murmurou – "Perco o jogo e ganho a Evans ou ganho o jogo e perco a Evans?"

"Cala a boca e vá dormir, Prongs" – a voz mal-humorada de Sirius soou, enquanto o mesmo se remexia em sua cama.

James suspirou.

E ainda tinha essa. Não poderia contar com nenhum dos seus amigos para desabafar. Sirius faria um escândalo, Remus falaria que não ia se meter em seus assuntos e Peter não saberia o que dizer e provavelmente ficaria do lado de Padfoot.

Teria que tomar essa decisão sozinho ou tentar encontrar uma saída para aquilo. Haveria de ter uma saída.

MMM

"Você o quê?" – Alice indagou exaustada, seus olhos escuros miravam à ruiva, arregalados – "Eu não acredito!"

"Shhhh" – a ruiva repreendeu a outra, fazendo sinal para ela fazer silêncio, e olhando para os dois lados para certificar-se ninguém havia escutado, continuou – "Eu achei que deveria saber..."– As duas estavam escondidas atrás de uma armadura num dos corredores do castelo, que no momento estava deserto. Alice, que fora arrastada para ali pela amiga, ouviu todo o relato da monitora sobre o que ocorrera na noite anterior com Potter, e não deixou de ficar perplexa com o fato.

"Como você pôde?" – Alice perguntou com uma expressão incrédula – "Coitado"

"Coitado?" – a outra revidou num sussurro – "Afinal, você está de que lado, hein?"

"De nenhum dos dois" – a morena respondeu ao que Lily bufou – "Isso foi cruel, Lily"

"E o que você queria que eu fizesse?" – a ruiva falou, angustiada – "Ele ia me beijar"

Alice hesitou por um instante analisando cada fibra de expressão do rosto da outra. Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, comentou tentando soar com tom casual:

"Sinceramente, Lily... Não vejo nada de sobrenatural nisso"

Lily mirou-a com os olhos estreitos.

"Acho que você não entendeu" – ela falou devagar – "James Potter tentou me beijar" – sentenciou, dramática demais na opinião da morena, que rodou os olhos.

"Eu entendi perfeitamente" – confirmou, pegando uma mexa do cabelo curto para enrolar no dedo – "E também entendi que se ele perder o jogo, você sairá com ele"

Lily pareceu que havia esquecido desse fato, pois passou alguns segundos até assimilar o que a morena dissera.

"Eu não vou sair com ele, Alice" – Lily falou por fim. A morena franziu o cenho confusa.

"Mas você disse que..."

"Eu sei muito bem o que eu disse..." – a ruiva a interrompeu – "Sério, o que há com você?" – continuou num tom perplexo – "Estamos falando do Potter! Você acha mesmo que ele vai perder um jogo assim? Ele ama mais Quadribol do que a si próprio, se é que isso é possível..."

Alice abriu a boca para protestar, mas logo fechou-a escolhendo as palavras antes de dizer o que tinha em mente.

"Ele gosta de você" – finalmente falou – "E eu já te disse que sempre desconfiei que você também gosta dele"– terminou, sorrindo maliciosamente, largando o cabelo e cruzando os braços desafiadora.

"Eu não gosto dele" – Lily falou, esboçando a melhor cara de durona que conseguia – "Porque você ainda insiste nessa loucura?"

"Não gosta?" – a morena indagou, e erguendo uma sobrancelha com desdém completou – "Então porque pediu para ele provar?"

Agora foi a vez de Lily abrir a boca e não produzir som algum. É claro que ocultou a parte da história que ela se sentira completamente atraída e tentada. Que por mais que ela buscasse seu autocontrole, que nunca a havia abandonado quando estava junto do maroto, naquela noite, ele havia desaparecido, simplesmente, sem deixar rastro algum, a deixado desprotegida e vulnerável.

"Então?" – Alice insistiu.

"Eu..." – Lily tentava formular alguma resposta convincente em sua cabeça, mas nada vinha para lhe ajudar. Não podia falar que os olhos dele estavam tão apaixonados, que ela não resistira a dar-lhe uma chance. Não podia dizer que o perfume dele estava contaminando seus neurônios, fazendo-a cogitar a hipótese de sair com ele. Não podia confessar que aquela barba por fazer e aqueles lábios finos estavam tão tentadores e que, por mais que ela negasse, queria provar do gosto que tinha e uni-los aos seus. Não. Não podia - "Eu..." – balbuciou novamente mirando a escuridão dos olhos da amiga – "Eu não acredito que ele goste de mim. Duvido que ele perca o jogo por minha causa. Ele deve está muito bravo comigo agora. Eu mexi no ponto fraco dele, Alice. Ele não vai perder. Ele ganha e eu fico livre, entendeu?"

Alice suspirou.

"Isso é tão ilógico" – comentou – "Improvável na verdade" – ela analisou a ruiva por uns instantes antes de prosseguir – "Você nem cogitou a hipótese dele perder, não é?"

"Não existe essa hipótese" – a ruiva assegurou - "Ele não perderá"

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?"

"Eu conheço muito bem James Potter" – a ruiva falou, tentando não demonstrar nenhuma emoção ao preferir aquelas palavras – "Tenho certeza que se exibir com a taça de Quadribol vale mais em conta do que se exibir por ter saído comigo" – e suspirando ela completou – "A taça é garantida e uma saída não quer dizer nada"

"Você tem uma imagem muito errada dele" – a outra murmurou – "Acha mesmo que ele vai ficar se exibindo por aí por ter saído com você? Ele _gosta_ de você"

"Eu tenho certeza" – a ruiva disse cansada – "Acredite, Alice. Ele sempre está a procura de mais um motivo pra se exibir. E o que vai ficar na história de Hogwarts? James Potter que saiu com Lily Evans, ou James Potter campeão do campeonato de 77/78?"

Alice balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Você está sendo tão cega" – disse tristemente – "Cega e muito medrosa para uma Gryffindor"

O sinal tocou naquele exato momento, anunciando o fim do horário de almoço e impedindo Lily de responder o comentário da outra.

"Cuidado pra não se arrepender depois..." – Alice avisou, antes que a ruiva se defendesse mais uma vez - "Se você acha que isso é o melhor a fazer, eu estou com você, mesmo que não concorde" – falou esboçando um sorriso sincero – "Agora tenho que ir, tenho Aritmancia"

"Espera" – Lily falou, segurando o pulso da outra antes que ela fosse – "Não comenta com Mary e Marlene, por favor"

Alice lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo.

"A Lene é do time e ficaria louca se descobrisse e a Mary não me deixaria em paz" – e com um sorriso melancólico, completou – "Falei com você porque achei que me entenderia"

Alice então abraçou a amiga.

"Só quero vê-la feliz" – respondeu abraçando a ruiva – "Mesmo sem entender, já disse que estou com você" – Lily sorriu de novo dessa vez com alivio, desfrutando da sensação de ter tirado um grande peso de suas costas.

MMM

"O que há com você?" – Sirius indagou com as sobrancelhas negras franzidas.

James deu de ombros e passando a mão nos cabelos, respondeu:

"Nada. Por quê?"

"Como por quê?" – Padfoot rebateu – "_Leão Vermelho_" – e o retrato da mulher gorda girou, abrindo passagem para o salão comunal da Gryffindor – "Já se olhou no espelho hoje? Ou você levou um soco em cada olho ou trocou de lugar com o Moony pra ser o lobisomem esse mês..."

"Fala um pouco mais alto, Sirius" – Remus que vinha logo atrás com dois grosso livros em mãos e Wormtail em seus calcanhares, exclamou – "Alguém no dormitório não deve ter ouvido"

"Não tem ninguém aqui, Remus" – Sirius respondeu, largando-se num dos sofás e deixando a mochila de lado – "Não me diga que está doente, Prongs?" – voltou-se para o rapaz de óculos que soltava sua mochila no chão e sentava-se numa das poltronas – "O jogo é sábado, cara. Apostei dez galeões na Gryffindor"

O estômago de James revirou e ele se apressou a dizer:

"Estou bem, só não dormi direito"

"Me admira muito" – Peter disse risonho, depois de ele e Remus terem se acomodado no chão perto da lareira apagada – "É mais fácil acordar um urso que você. Dá última vez, Sirius teve que usar um _Rictusempra_, lembra?" – e depois de gargalhar, comentou – "Foi hilário!"

"A questão é..." – Remus começou, ignorando Wormtail que ainda ria – "Porque não conseguiu dormir?"

James desviou-se dos olhos atentos de Lupin, se concentrando em algum ponto da lareira.

"Não sei" – mentiu – "Os roncos do Wormy talvez"

"Isso nunca o incomodou" – Sirius disse – "Depois de seis anos já deveria está acostumado com o trasgo em forma de gente que temos no dormitório"

"Ei!" – Peter exclamou.

"Hoje eu vou pra cama mais cedo e pronto, certo?" – James murmurou querendo dar um fim naquela conversa o quanto antes. Queria se ver livre de qualquer coisa que envolvesse o jogo e a proposta de Lily.

"Temos reunião de monitoria hoje" – Moony lembrou-o, abrindo um dos livros e começando a folheá-lo.

Prongs bufou contrariado. Não porque causa da reunião e sim pelo fato que teria que encontrar com Lily Evans nesta. Passara o dia intero fugindo de qualquer contato com a ruiva, embora seus olhos teimassem em se encontrar por breves segundos durante as aulas e na hora do almoço. Lily sempre desviava primeiro, como se também estivesse tentado escapar de qualquer possível situação que o envolvesse.

Não dormira aquela noite, e sentia ainda mais cansado do que quando saia com os outros marotos durante a lua-cheia. Ainda não sabia o que fazer. Estava tão confuso e angustiado que por mais que se esforçasse não conseguia tirar seus pensamentos de seu problema. Sentia uma enorme necessidade de desabafar com os rapazes, mas era realmente melhor não comentar nada. Isso o traria ainda mais problemas, e a última coisa que ele queria era aumentar sua confusão.

"É só não ir" – Padfoot comentou – "Esse lance de monitoria é uma piada. Dumbledore só quer nos segurar, como não conseguiu fazendo do Moony monitor, resolveu pôr você" – E tirando um cacho de seus olhos, completou com uma careta – "Ridículo"

"Mas está dando certo, não é?" – Peter disse - "Estou com saudades do quarto-ano"

"Eu não" – James respondeu – "Completar meus horários livres com detenções não é mais meu hobby" - sorriu marotamente – "Aplicar detenções é muito mais divertido"

Todos riram.

"Você pensa que nos engana, não é?" – Sirius disse risonho. Três garotas do quinto ano adentraram o salão, soltando risadinhas ao passar por eles e se sentando numa mesa ao lado das janelas – "Quem colou aquele pedaço de pergaminho escrito Gryffindor até a mortecom feitiço _adesivo permanente_ nas costas do Campbell na terça-feira?"

"Rixa de quadribol" – e percebendo o que disse, o sorriso de James morreu.

"Ah, adesivos no capitão da Ravenclaw não conta" – Wormtail exclamou – "Estou falando de diversão de verdade"

"Você está falando de criancice de verdade" – Remus corrigiu, rodando os olhos – "Adesivos pelo menos não fazem mal a ninguém"

"Por isso não contam" – Sirius rebateu – "Os marotos deveriam entrar em ação"

"Os marotos deveriam se preocupar com a redação de no mínimo dois rolos de pergaminho de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas para segunda" – Remus contrapôs.

"Ah, qual é? Ainda é quinta! Temos quatro dias para fazer"

"Como se eu não os conhecesse"

"Você parece um velho, Moony" – Sirius bufou.

"E você esqueceu de crescer, Padfoot"

"E eu estou com fome" – Prongs exclamou, para por fim na discussão dos dois.

"Eu também" – Peter disse – "Morrendo"

"Quando você não está mesmo?" – Sirius indagou. Os marotos voltaram a rir – "E, aí? Que tal darmos uma conferida na cozinha antes do jantar?" – Um grupo de terceiro-anista adentrou o salão comentando sobre a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

"Só se for agora" – Wormy se levantou – "Tomara que tenha tripas de porco"

"Tomara que _não_ tenha tripas de porco" – James rebateu.

Os outros três também se ergueram. Subiram rapidamente para o dormitório para deixar seus pertences e logo desceram atravessando o salão.

James andava na frente colocando o _Mapa do Maroto_ que pegara no quarto no bolso, enquanto Remus e Sirius voltavam a discutir sobre os deveres que deviam ser feitos e Peter vinha atrás afrouxando sua gravata e pensando no que já estaria pronto na cozinha.

Assim que iam passar pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda este se abriu, dando passagem a duas garotas.

Lily quase esbarrava em James, mas freou assim que o viu. Eles se encaram por breves segundos, tempo suficiente para criar um clima esquisito. Ela deu um passo para esquerda ao mesmo tempo que ele, que logo depois deu um passo para direita assim como ela.

Sirius, Remus e Peter se entreolharam, esperando logo atrás de Prongs e Mary que estava atrás de Lily abafou uma risada.

James finalmente virou-se para direita, dando passagem para ruiva que saiu o mais rápido que pôde, passando entre Wormtail e Padfoot.

Mary deu de ombros e murmurando um_ Oi_ para os outros seguiu a amiga. James suspirou pesadamente saindo do salão comunal, sendo seguido pelos marotos de perto.

"É impressão minha ou tem algo muito estranho rolando?" – Peter sussurrou para que só os outros dois escutassem.

"Aí tem" – Sirius comentou e Remus concordou com a cabeça, enquanto os três miravam as costas do outro rapaz de forma curiosa.

MMM

Recebeu outro cutucão de Remus, repreendendo um xingamento que por pouco não saiu de sua boca. Tentava a todo custo manter os olhos abertos, enquanto se esforçava para se concentrar no rosto de qualquer um ali presente, mas o cansaço não permitia que ele processasse sequer uma palavra.

"Por Merlin, James" – Moony sussurrou para ele, enquanto Magnus Snaphlan, um dos monitores da Hufflepuff, falava alguma coisa que Prongs não fazia a mínima idéia do que se tratava – "Preste atenção"

Endireitou-se, na cadeira ajeitando os óculos e forçando seus ouvidos a se concentrarem na fala do ruivo sentado em sua diagonal esquerda.

"Já é a segunda vez só essa semana que eu pego esses Slytherins perambulando no terceiro andar, não sei, mas acho que eles estão..." – ele hesitou, antes de prosseguir – "_tramando _alguma coisa_"_

"Você acha?" – Elvira Cox, monitora da Slytherin indagou, com os olhos estreitos como um felino. Ela ergueu o queixo fino na direção do rapaz com uma expressão de pura arrogância no rosto moreno – "Se fosse um grupo de Hufflepuff, você estaria falando isso?"

"Só estou reportando algo que anda sendo freqüente durante minhas rondas, Cox" – Magnus continuou, encarando-a desafiador – "É sempre o mesmo grupo de sexto-anistas da _Slytherin_"

"Pois parece que você estava insinuando algo, Snaphlan" – ela rebateu – "Sendo direta, só porque eles são da Slytherin, não quer dizer que estejam fazendo algo errado"

"Estavam fora da cama" – Lily a cortou de uma vez, tentando apartar a pequena discussão dos dois, aquela reunião de monitores seguia tensa desde o momento que começara – "Estavam fazendo algo de errado de qualquer forma"

"Pois eu também estou sentindo um certo preconceito contra os estudantes de nossa casa" – Albion Morris comentou com uma voz arrastada, apoiando Elvira.

"Porque será, não é?" – Matthew Green da Ravenclaw disse com desdém.

Um murmurinho se instalou na sala de monitoria.

"Silêncio, por favor" – Evans dizia.

"Ei, gente. Calados" – Remus disse tentando ajudar à ruiva.

"E quem garante que alguém da Ravenclaw não está também _tramando_ alguma coisa?" – Elvira indagou alto com uma expressão indignada, mas comentários foram proferidos entres os monitores presentes – "Ou da Hufflepuff? Ou da Gryffindor? Temos que ficar de olho em todos os estudantes e não só nos da Slytherin"

"Parem" – Lily tentava acalmar os monitores, mas todos ainda continuavam comentando e discutindo entre si.

"A culpa não é nossa se vocês já têm a fama!" – Magnus alterado se levantou da cadeira, apoiando as duas mão na mesa redonda – "Te garanto que nenhum Hufflepuff realmente mereça total atenção quanto qualquer estudante da Slytherin"

"Ora, seu..." – Elvira começou, ameaçando se levantar.

"Chega!" – James exclamou alto, erguendo-se da mesa, todos se calaram, encarando-o com surpresa – "Não estamos aqui discutindo qual é a casa que merece mais atenção. Mas a partir do momento que estudantes da mesma casa estão sendo pegos com freqüência, isso merece sim mais vigilância" – Magnus sentou-se devagar prestando atenção no que o monitor-chefe dizia – "Somos monitores, e isso tira qualquer direito de defender os estudantes de nossas casas, se estão fazendo algo errado devem ser punidos e pronto" – e fazendo uma pequena pausa, continuou com seu tom de voz normal – "Temos que nos ajudar..." – mirou Elvira e Magnus em particular – "Todos sabem pelo _o que_ estamos passando e o nosso dever é tentar proteger nossos colegas e ajudar os professores a saber o que está acontecendo aqui no castelo. Fomos selecionados para isso, quem não está contente com o posto que abandone a monitoria"

Potter então se sentou e a sala ficou em um incômodo silêncio, todos parecendo refletir sobre a fala do Gryffindor, absortos em seus pensamentos.

James que durante toda aquela reunião não encarara Lily, arriscou uma olhadela na direção da ruiva e a encontrou mirando-o com uma expressão que por mais que ele tentasse não conseguia decifrar.

Lily encarava-o diretamente sem conseguir desviar os olhos do rapaz. As palavras dele ecoavam em sua mente e ela concluiu que por mais que fosse autoritária, nunca teria aquela confiança e autonomia que o outro monitor-chefe possuía para comandar o resto dos colegas. Jamais conseguiria ser direto e transmitir com poucas palavras o deveria ser dito, falando somente o necessário.

Ela, então, desviou os olhos colocando uma mexa ruiva atrás da orelha, não conseguindo mais manter o contato visual com o garoto. O silêncio ainda reinava mantendo uma tensão no ar, Magnus e Elvira pareciam fazer de tudo para não se encararem, constrangidos pelo sermão e nenhum outro se atrevia a proferir qualquer coisa.

Remus era o único que exibia um sorriso de lado, claramente contente com a atitude do amigo maroto.

MMM

"Te vejo no dormitório" – Moony murmurou para Prongs, antes de sair da sala dos monitores, deixando o amigo e Lily sozinhos.

A ruiva continuava sentada em seu lugar escrevendo rapidamente numa folha de pergaminho. O maroto organizava alguns outros papeis e relatórios dos outros monitores, apenas erguendo os olhos para assentir, antes de Remus seguir para o salão comunal.

Silêncio. Nenhum dos dois se atrevia a falar. Ela tentava se concentrar apenas no que redigia, seus olhos sem desviar da pena e fazendo de tudo para ignorar a presença do rapaz.

Algo impossível.

Aonde quer que estivesse era completamente improvável não perceber a presença do maroto. Sua mãe sempre lhe dizia que as pessoas transmitiam energia, mas ela nunca acreditara muito naquilo. Contudo, naquele momento ela podia sentir sim a energia imponente e até mesmo forte de Potter. Eles estavam sentados em lados opostos da mesa, mas era como se estivessem lado a lado, como se estivessem a centímetros de distância e aquilo a deixava atordoada. Tudo que ela queria era sair dali de uma vez, desaparecer de perto da áurea dele, sumir de perto de sua presença e se descontaminar de uma vez, antes que perdesse o controle novamente.

James se ergueu ainda calado, caminhando até um dos armários e abrindo a segunda gaveta, deixando os pergaminhos ali. Lily não desprendeu o olhar do que fazia, lutando para não acompanhar os movimentos do outro.

O rapaz então, virou-se na direção da garota, apoiando-se no armário e finalmente encarando-a. Observou-a por breves segundos ou minutos, não se deu conta. Seu estomago fazia movimentos esquisitos. Concentrou-se nos cabelos soltos, nos olhos atentos que miravam o pergaminho, na boca bem desenhada, na mão hábil. Ela era como um imã. Atraia-o de forma quase até magnética, impossibilitando-o muitas vezes de prestar atenção em outra coisa, dirigindo seu olhar e pensamentos apenas para ela, fazendo-o perder a noção de tempo, espaço e situação.

Só Merlin sabia o que ela tinha que o fazia se entreter tanto. Se perder tanto. Se encantar tanto.

"O que foi, Potter?" – Ela indagou tirando-o de seus devaneios, mas sem mirá-lo. Não precisava disso para saber que ele a encarava. Seu corpo parecia queimar quando ele o fazia. Ela sempre sentia quando ele o fazia.

Ele deu de ombros.

"Nada" – respondeu simplesmente, caminhando de encontro a ela e sentando-se numa cadeira ao seu lado. Lily parou de escrever no momento que o sentiu perto de si. A tinta da pena borrou o papel num ponto grosso no meio de uma palavra.

"Droga" – ela exclamou, pondo a mão dentro das vestes. Mas James foi mais rápido, puxando sua varinha e desaparecendo com o borrão.

Ela então o encarou.

"O que foi?" – indagou novamente.

"Só estou te esperando" – ele disse simplesmente – "Ou nem isso posso fazer?" – completou com uma expressão ofendida.

"Eu te conheço o bastante para saber quando está tramando algo" – ela rebateu.

"Conhece?" – ele desdenhou com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ela bufou rodando os olhos.

"Fala de uma vez" – rebateu – "Ou então me deixe em paz... Está me atrapalhando"

"Você é um poço de educação, não é mesmo?" – ele comentou com arrogância, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Oh! Então quer falar de educação?" – Lily murmurou pousando a pena em cima da mesa – "O cara mais cavalheiro e bem polido de Hogwarts veio me dar uma aula de educação? Se olha no espelho, Potter"

"Qual é seu problema?" – ele exclamou perplexo – "Eu só sentei ao seu lado, nem falei nada"

"_Você_ me incomoda" – respondeu rapidamente – "Não precisa fazer nada, só sua presença já basta"

"Desculpe_ Lady _Evans" – James murmurou abismado levantando-se da cadeira – "Vou te deixar em paz, então"

"Ótimo!" – ela exclamou, pegando a pena, tentando ignorar o vazio que sentiu quando ele se ergueu, observando-o seguir em direção a porta. Mas ele nem chegou a pegar na maçaneta. Ele parou, virando-se para ela e voltando três passos.

"Sabe, eu passei a noite toda pensando no que você me falou" – confessou – "Não consegui dormir direito" – e com um olhar de desgosto, disse – "Perda de tempo. Você não dá a mínima, não é?"

Ela sentiu sua garganta arder e seu coração começar a se descompassar ao ouvir as palavras cortantes dele. Abriu a boca para responder, mas nada foi proferido.

"Eu _faria_ qualquer coisa pra te provar" – ele continuou – "Mas não vale a pena. Você não está nem aí"

E lançando um último mirar desaprovador, rumou para fora da sala, deixando a garota confusa; anestesiada; incrédula.

MMM

Lily passara toda a sexta-fera evitando James. Se no dia anterior ela apenas tentava não encará-lo, naquele dia ela literalmente fugia dele, corria quando ele aparecia e até mesmo se escondia para não precisar ser nem mesmo vista pelo maroto.

Mary havia perguntado se ela estava louca quando as duas tiveram que tomar o caminho mais longo para a aula de Feitiços pelo simples fato de Potter está no corredor com os outros marotos quando elas iam dobrar uma esquina para chegar à sala de aula.

Estava com vergonha. Sabia que havia exagerado e aquilo a perturbava. Ela não sabia como justificar de maneira clara sua atitude completamente mal-educada depois da reunião, mas ela se sentira tão ameaçada com a presença dele e com tanto _medo_ de perder seu tão idolatrado autocontrole, que a única saída que conseguiu fora agredir o garoto.

E ele parecia estar realmente chateado. Quando ele adentrou o salão comunal depois do jantar, nem ao menos se limitou a mirá-la, e ela tinha certeza que ele sabia que ela estava ali fazendo seus deveres. Ela sempre estava. E ele sempre a encarava, dando sorrisinhos ou acenando amigavelmente. Mas ele apenas passara por ela, sem proferir nada, seguindo rapidamente para o dormitório.

Se era possível, sua confusão aumentara ainda mais. Porque ela estava se sentindo tão _angustiada_? Era isso que ela queria afinal, que ele saísse do seu pé, que ele a deixasse em paz. Então, porque aquele sentimento de perda que invadia seu corpo? Porque aquele arrependimento que não saia de sua mente?

Não comentou nada com Alice dessa vez. Mesmo sentindo muita necessidade para fazê-lo, a última coisa que queria era a amiga acusando-a mais uma vez de ter sido insensata e cruel. Não precisava daquilo, não mesmo. Pois ela sabia no seu intimo, que dessa vez, ela realmente fora. E sem _motivo_ nenhum.

MMM

"Você não vai comer nada?" – Peter indagou com a boca cheia de torradas. Era sábado, o salão estava barulhento e o teto enfeitiçado revelava um dia nublado e ventoso.

"Não estou com fome" – James explicou, remexendo seu bacon com um garfo.

"Qual é, Prongs? Você tem que está forte para o jogo! Eu apostei..."

"...dez galões na Gryffindor, eu sei" – interrompeu Sirius com uma voz cansada, suspirando logo em seguida, largando o garfo de qualquer jeito em cima do prato.

"Está se sentindo bem?" – Remus indagou, depois de bebericar seu suco.

"Já estive melhor" – confessou.

"Boa sorte hoje, Potter!" – um sexto-anista loiro murmurou ao passar por eles, indo provavelmente para o campo de Quadribol. Seu rosto estava pintado de vermelho e amarelo e ele carregava uma enorme faixa escrito _Gryffindor_.

"O Potter não precisa de sorte" – uma garota de descendência oriental que vinha ao lado do rapaz, murmurou – "Ele é o melhor jogador de Hogwarts" – e sorrindo afetada para James, seguiu o outro para fora do grande salão.

Prongs murchou levemente no assento, empurrando o prato para longe de si e sentindo-se incomodado com tudo aquilo. Mesmo depois de sua pequena briga com Lily, ele não conseguira deixar de pensar na garota e na sua condição.

_Não vale a pena._ Ele pensou. _Ela me odeia, só quer se livrar de mim._

"O que há, cara?" – Sirius perguntou – "Sério, já faz dias que você está assim" – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas negras e analisou o outro com atenção– "Não tem nada haver com a Evans, ou tem?"

"Não tem nada haver com ela" – ele se apressou a dizer.

Moony e Padfoot trocaram um olhar desconfiado.

"Se anime" – Sirius murmurou com um sorriso sincero – "Você sempre fica feliz antes dos jogos... E isso é o que mais conta para encorajar o time e todos os Gryffindors também"

"Você é o capitão" – Remus acrescentou – "Se você estiver confiante, todos estarão, Prongs"

"Isso aí, cara" – Peter concordou, sem parar de mastigar.

James buscou o ar, assimilando o que os amigos disseram. Alguns segundo depois levantando-se da mesa murmurando com um meio sorriso:

"Sabe, vocês tem toda razão!" – e alargando o sorriso, completou – "Vejo vocês depois do jogo" - e saiu, rumando para fora do castelo, indo para o vestiário encontrar o resto de time.

Era isso. Ele tinha que está confiante.

MMM

"_E que comece o jogo!"_ – a voz de Fiona Magbush soou por todo o campo, ecoando pelas arquibancadas lotadas de alunos. Todos gritaram quando a jovem professora Hooch jogou a Goles para o alto – _"E Marlene McKinnon captura a Goles!"_

Todos vibravam com os tribles de Marlene, ignorando o frio que estava aquela manhã de sábado. Marlene passou a goles para Luanda Lee, que partiu em velocidade em direção dos gols, após ter desviando de um balaço lançado por um dos batedores da Ravenclaw.

"_Vai em disparada a Lee, com Burton logo atrás tentando roubar a pose de bola" _– narrava Magbush – "_Ele está quase a alcançando... Mckinnon aparece logo a frente...BOAAA! Michael Fisher quase acerta a cabeça de Burton com um balaço, fazendo-o recuar!_" – mais vibrações vindas das torcidas da Gryffindor e Hufflepuff, enquanto a Slytherin e a Ravenclaw ficavam quietas – _"Lee ainda tem a posse da Goles, passa para Mckinnon, ela parece avistar lá na frente o Pelegrin, lança para ele... e É PONTO DA GRYFFINDOR! CHARLES PELEGRIN ABRE O PLACAR!"_

A partida seguiu tranqüila para a Gryffindor, que começou a abrir uma diferença significativa em relação à Ravenclaw. Com o passar do tempo, apenas faltava o apanhador pegar o pomo de ouro para finalizar logo aquele jogo e dar à vitória a casa dourada e vermelha.

Pena que ninguém imaginava que o apanhador estava naquele momento travando uma batalha interna mortal.

Ele estava prestes a explodir. Montado em sua vassoura mirava ora o jogo, ora a arquibancada vermelha, que vibrava com cada ponto marcado dos jogadores. Ele não poderia fazer isso. Não poderia deixar todos de mão. _Ela_ dissera que ele não merece, mas era e_la_ é quem não merecia. Não era?

MMM

"Lily?" – Mary indagou surpresa, após ver que depois de muito esforço e empurrões a ruiva conseguiu chegar ao seu lado – "Pensei que fosse ficar fazendo o dever de Poções" – comentou sorrindo alegremente ao ver a amiga, que raramente assistia aos jogos, ali.

"Resolvi ver a partida" – teve que gritar em resposta, pois todos na torcida começaram a uivar pelo gol marcado da Ravenclaw.

"Resolveu ver a partida?" – Alice repetiu, do outro lado da ruiva. Ela virou a cabeça, encarando os olhos brincalhões da morena – "Pensei que já estava certa do resultado" – comentou no ouvido da outra, afim de que a loira que pulava feliz ao lado de Lily, não escutasse.

"E estou" – ela respondeu – "Vim apenas apreciar"

"Sei..." - falou – "Mas pelo visto, você está certa. A Gryffindor está detonando a Ravenclaw. BOA LENE!" – gritou ao ver o gol marcado da amiga, junto com todos os outros. Lily bateu palmas, esboçando um sorriso.

A Gryffindor ia ganhar. Mas porque se sentia tão _chateada_ com isso?

MMM

James avistou o pomo dourado sobrevoando atrás da cabeça do goleiro da Ravenclaw. O outro apanhador estava do outro lado do campo, procurando a pequena bolinha por entre a arquibancada da Hufflepuff. Ele sentiu náuseas, uma anseia de vomitar ali mesmo. Seus olhos não desprendiam da bola, mas ele não conseguia sair do lugar; parecia petrificado; congelado.

"_PONTO PARA A RAVENCLAW_!" – ele pôde ouvir uivos e comemorações. Sua espinha se arrepiara e seu coração disparara, batendo freneticamente contra seu peito. O pomo de outro se deslocava de um gol para o outro, o goleiro idiota parecia nem notá-la voando habilmente entre os aros em forma de círculo.

Ele engoliu em seco.

"_Pelegrin escapa de um balaço e ainda tem a posse da goles..."_

E agora?

"_Ele passa para Mckinnon que vai voando a toda velocidade em direção aos aros..."_

Porque merda não conseguia se mexer?

"_Ela passa para Lee que MARCA MAIS UM PONTO PARA A GRYFFINDOR!"_

De repente, James sentiu o apanhador da Ravenclaw passar velozmente por ele em direção aos aros onde estava o pomo.

"_Ei! Parece que __Wakefield __avistou o pomo de ouro! Será que essa é a chance da Ravenclaw? Potter ainda está parado no meio do campo!"_

_Que se dane!_ James pensou.

"_E Potter parte com toda a velocidade atrás de __Wakefield! Ele não vai deixar a Gryffindor perder!"_ – e todos na arquebancada da casa gritaram insentivando-o.

Todos, menos uma certa garota, que parecia angustiada com a atitude do apanhador. A última frase da narradora ecoava em sua cabeça. _Ele não vai deixar a Gryffindor perder!_. Não, ele não deixaria seu time perder. E esse era o plano, não era? Ela queria que ele ganhasse, não?

"_Potter consegue encostar no fundo da vassouras de Wakefield! É isso aí, James!"_ – e vários alunos das outras casas protestaram com comentário da garota – "_Desculpem, mas eu sou da Gryffindor, tá legal?_" – ela se defendeu.

James acelerou mais um pouco e conseguiu ficar lado a lado com o outro apanhador. Os dois se entreolharam com os orbes assassinos. O pomo pareceu notar que tinha sido avistado e voou agilmente para baixou, ficando rente com o gramado coberto de orvalho.

Ambos mergulharam velozes, Wakefield empurrou James, que deu-lhe uma cotuvelada em troca. A bolinha dourada levantou voo e começou a voar para cima, e os outros dois impinaram suas vassouras seguindo-a.

James podia sentir o olhar de todos que estavam assistindo em si. Podia sentir a aflição, a anciedade, o medo e a alegria de todos os alunos que ocupavam a torcida sobre ele e o apanhador da Ravenclaw.

O pomo, Wakefield e ele estavam subindo, e subindo cada vez mais alto. Prongs sentia as bochechas congelarem por causa da diminuição da temperatura provocada pela altitude. Sentia os dedos dormentes e forçou-se a apertar mais o cabo da vassoura, sentiu os dentes baterem e apertou-os com firmeza em oclusão.

A bola dourada, espertamente, desceu de vez, obrigando os dois apanhadores a fazer o mesmo. Sim, aquilo era uma corrida agora, quem fosse mais veloz, quem fosse mais capaz, quem fosse melhor alcançaria o pomo. E James sabia que ele era o mais veloz, James sabia que ele era o mais capaz, sabia que era o melhor. Ele sabia que ele ganharia. É claro que ele ganharia_._

Lançou um olhar para Wakefield, o outro fez o mesmo com uma expressão desafiadora. Os dois estavam quase chegando ao gramado molhado, os dois estavam à poucos metros do pomo.

E foi quando James sorriu. Não foi um sorriso de deboche ou um sorriso desafiador. Foi um sorriso triste. Ele simplesmente sorriu e estendeu a mão para alcançar a esfera amarela. Wakefield fez o mesmo com uma expressão confusa.

"É sua..."

E uma mão se fechou sobre o pomo-de-ouro.

Todos ficaram impressionados e boquiabertos ao constatar que o braço que se ergueu, mostrando a bola captura, pertencia a Josh Wakefield.

As arquebancadas da Gryffindor e Hufflepuff ficaran mudas, enquanto a torcida da Ravenclaw vibrava em coro junto da Slytherin.

"_Inacreditável"_ – Fiona murmurou com a voz embargada – "_Wakefield pega o pomo-de-ouro e marca cinto e cinquenta pontos para a Ravenclaw que ganha da Gryffindor por cento e noventa á cento e dez"_

Todo o time ameralo e vermelo mirou o capitão perplexo. James pousou no chão e encarou a expressão incrédula de cada um dos companheiros sentindo uma íncrivel sensação de vazio no corpo inteiro.

E na silenciosa arquebancada da Gryffindor, uma garota o encarava com uma expressão ainda mais perplexa e com o coração batento a mil contra sua caixa torácica.

Ele não podia ter feito aquilo.

MMM

**Notas da Autora:**

Está aí mais um capitulo. Eu sei que a J.K Rowling já havia esclarecido que o James era na verdade Artilheiro no time, mas se até mesmo o filme errou, me dei o luxo de cometer este deslize também, pois na minha opinião, entregar a partida sendo o apanhador é muito mais interessante. :D

No mais, sei que Lily anda sendo muito cruel mesmo. Mas ela está realmente confusa. Ela sempre nutriu um certo sentimento por James, mas agora vendo e ele está realmente amadurecendo não sabe como se portar. Nunca pensei que ela se jogaria nos braços dele assim de cara, até porque ele não era o tipo de garoto que ela queria para si. Isso fica meio claro nos livros. Volto a dizer que James não virou santo. Ainda tem muita fic pela frente, muita fic mesmo. Acompanhem e saberão! Mandem comentários também, eu imploro. E muito obrigada aos que já estão comentando!

Um Beijo!

Cath Black.


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**Love Lives Forever**

**Resumo: **Entre escolhas e inseguranças no inicio de uma guerra, a única certeza que reinava nos corações daqueles jovens era que o amor, fosse ele entre parentes, amigos ou amantes, viveria para sempre.

**Atenção:** Harry Potter não me pertence!

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

_Ó doce irmã, o que você quer mais? Eu já arranhei minha garganta toda trás de alguma paz. Agora, nada de machado e sândalo, você que traz o escândalo, irmã-luz. Eu marquei demais, tô sabendo; aprontei demais, só vendo; mas agora faz um frio aqui. __Me responda, tô sofrendo._

**Caetano Veloso**

MMM

James estava prestes a explodir. Não agüentava mais. Não estava mais suportando aquela situação humilhante e os olhares ora de desaprovação ora de desapontamento que todos lhe lançavam. Se sentia num labirinto sem saídas visíveis, num beco sem escape. Nunca em sua vida se encontrara tão culpado e tão aflito como estava no momento. Sua cabeça doía e ele mal dormia, seu cérebro parecia não querer deixá-lo esquecer daquela maldita partida e quando ele finalmente se via quase entregue ao sono, em seus sonhos havia pomos de ouro, a mão do apanhador da Ravenclaw e... os olhos verdes de Lily.

Maldita Lily. Fora por ela, por sua estúpida descrença sobre os sentimentos que ele lhe nutria. Como é terrível está apaixonado. Fazemos coisas absurdas e sem nexo, sem medir as conseqüências, para depois sofrermos pelos atos impensados. E James estava sofrendo; agonizando, transbordando. Já haviam passado dias e ela não o havia procurado, não o havia dirigido sequer uma palavra. O que merda ela queria mais dele? Ele havia se humilhado por ela, havia sido fraco por ela e agora estava sendo injustiçado por ela.

Sim, injustiçado. Todos da Gryffindor estavam pasmos com ele. Se não fosse por sua causa, eles haviam ganhado. Se não fosse por seu egoísmo; por sua insensatez. James sacrificara a alegria dos outros pela sua. Pela sua? E cadê a alegria? Não estava alegre, e não iria estar. Como fora tolo. Como fora estúpido! Ela queria se livrar dele. E apenas isso. Ele não teria uma chance, e nunca iria ter. Fora iludido, ele mesmo se iludiu. Alimentou uma esperança em vão, sonhou que depois da tal prova ela iria se jogar em seus braços, se emocionar com sua conduta, aceitar seus sentimentos. Mas não era isso que ela queria. Ela o queria longe. Ela o detestava, e só ele não via isso, ou pelo menos fingia não ver, tapava seus próprios olhos para esconder uma realidade que todos tinham consciência, que todos sabiam. _Ela não o queria._ E ele fora estúpido, agira como um babaca.

E agora não havia volta. Ele teria que passar por aquilo; sozinho. Sendo forte, suportando a humilhação, antes que estourasse de vez.

MMM

"Você está louca?" – Lily falava alto enquanto Alice puxava-a para dentro do dormitório e empurrava-a para a sua cama– "O que significa isso, Alice?" – a ruiva indagou quando observou a outra fechar fortemente as cortinas e tirar das vestes da escola a varinha para murmurar um feitiço isolante nas mesmas – "O que há de errado com você?"

"O que há de errado _com_ você, Lily Evans?" – Alice disse alterada, fuzilando a outra com os olhos escuros em chamas. Lily arregalou as íris perante a atitude da tão calma e controlada amiga, abrindo a boca para protestar, mas fora antes interrompida pela morena – "Tem como você me explicar porque está agindo como uma completa idiota?"

"Do que você está falando?" – ela perguntou – "Você que tem que me explicar pra quê tudo isso?" – e gesticulou brandamente indicando a situação que elas estavam: sozinhas no dormitório deserto, enquanto todos os alunos almoçavam no Grande Salão naquele fim de manhã de quarta.

"Não se faça de desentendida" – Alice acusou apontando o dedo indicador para a outra – "Você está fugindo de mim desde sábado! Aonde se meteu ontem depois de Poções? Te procurei o dia inteiro!"

"Biblioteca" – ela deu de ombros.

"Eu vasculhei a biblioteca toda, Lily" – cruzou os braços em desaprovação – "Você não estava lá, você não estava em lugar algum!"

"O que você quer afinal?" – ela indagou – "Estou com fome, quero almoçar"

Alice lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero, medindo-a com atenção.

"Você pensa mesmo que me engana?" – ciciou zangada.

"Porque você está falando isso?"

"Você está fugindo de mim" – esclareceu – "Você sumiu depois do jogo. Sempre quando chego ao dormitório você está dormindo, ou fingindo que estar dormindo, está fazendo de tudo pra não falar comigo!"

"Alice, eu..."

"Você está agindo como uma criança!" – falou – "Como uma criança idiota!"

"Eu não estou agindo como uma criança" – defendeu-se. Mas hesitou antes de prosseguir – "Eu só..."

"Não sabe o que fazer" – Alice concluiu decidida – "Pela primeira vez, você não sabe o que fazer, não é? Seu planinho ridículo deu errado e agora você está fugindo porque sabe que eu vou cobrar as atitudes das promessas que você não tem coragem de cumprir"

"Você está começando a me ofender" – Lily murmurou indignada.

"Estou falando a pura verdade!" – Alice então suspirou, recompondo-se. Seus olhar suavizou e ela encarou a outra atentamente, e prosseguiu com uma voz cansada – "Sabe, eu tentei não forçar a barra durante esses dias. Estava tentando te dar um tempo para assimilar tudo. Mas já é quarta, Lily. _Quarta_ e você não fez nada. Muito pelo contrário, está agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido"

"Alice..."

"E aconteceu. Você estava lá, você viu. Você não pode fingir que não houve nada. E você sabe muito bem o que significava..."

Lily sentiu o coração falhar um batimento e desviou os olhos dos da amiga, concentrando-se nas próprias mãos sobre o colo. Suas bochechas tomaram um tom avermelhado e ela finalmente decidira que não adiantava mais fugir de Alice. Não podia mais. Ela passara sim os últimos dias evitando a amiga o máximo que conseguia. Fazia de tudo para não se envolver com nada que tivesse haver com o jogo ou com sua proposta absurda e insensata. Mas ela não poderia fugir para sempre, mesmo que odiasse admitir, não poderia. E Alice tampouco admitiria; Lily sabia disso.

Ela respirou fundo, voltando a mirar à morena que continuava a espera de uma resposta.

"Eu" – ela começou e vendo que não conseguiria sustentar o olhar de Alice, desviou mais uma vez o seu – "Eu não sei o que fazer" – admitiu por fim, num fio de voz que mal pôde ser escutado.

A morena analisou atentamente a expressão cabisbaixa da ruiva. Ela parecia realmente confusa. Alice sabia que Lily tinha seus princípios e que cumprir sua promessa seria realmente contra o que acreditava. Ou o que ela sempre quis acreditar. Mas não poderia deixar do jeito que estava. Lily teria que tomar uma posição. Fosse a que fosse.

Era completamente visível, pelo menos para a duas que sabiam da tal situação, que James Potter estava perturbado. Desde o final do jogo, quando ele entregou a partida para Ravenclaw, ele estava sim completamente diferente. Estranhamente quieto e triste para o Potter que todos conheciam. Muitos acreditavam que era apenas pelo jogo perdido, mas era só observar as olhadelas singelas que ele lançava vez ou outra para Lily para perceber que não era apenas aquilo. Havia muito mais por atrás. Muito mesmo.

"Eu sei" – Alice disse – "Mas não entendo o porquê... Achei que havia ficado claro, Lily. Você queria uma prova, não queria? Você teve sua prova! Então porque tanta indecisão? Porque tanta...?"

"Você não entende" – Lily voltou a encará-la – "_Ele_ fez isso pra me provocar"

Alice franziu o cenho.

"Não acredito que nessa altura, você vai continuar procurando desculpas para negar o que está bem debaixo do seu nariz. _Ele gos..._"

"Não diga que Potter gosta de mim de novo. Ele não gosta, Alice. Ele fez isso pra me provocar sim..."

"Lily..."

"Nós brigamos antes de jogo" – contou antes que Alice continuasse. A morena então ergueu uma sobrancelha confusa – "Não foi bem uma briga..." – começou a explicar pausadamente, enquanto a outra escutava em silêncio – "Nós discutimos e ele disse que não valia a pena me provar nada. Que eu não merecia. E então, ele perdeu o jogo. Só pra eu me sentir culpada. Como eu estou me sentindo agora"

Alice suspirou.

"Lily..."

"Você não vê?" – ela indagou baixo, seu rosto numa expressão angustiada e descrente – "Ele não vale _nada_. Ele fez de propósito"

"E o que faz você acreditar que ele fez isso pra você se sentir mal?"

"Porque ele fez" – ela disse simplesmente - "A Gryffindor não ia perder, estava dando uma lavada. E perdeu, só porque ele deixou o Wakefield apanhar aquele maldito pomo" – Ela então pôs as mechas de seu cabelo acaju atrás da orelha, e respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de prosseguir - "Ele quer me atingir; quer que eu me sinta um trasgo por ver todos chateados"

Alice balançou negativamente a cabeça antes de responder:

"Você é um poço de criatividade" – ela então depositou uma mão em cada ombro da outra, obrigando-a a mirá-la e ouvi-la sem interrupções – "Fracamente, Lily. Você já viu como todos estão olhando para ele? Todos da Gryffindor estão decepcionados. Nós estávamos ganhando e _ele _perdeu. _Ele perdeu!_ Se ele quisesse que você ficasse mal, ele teria vindo jogar isso na sua cara. Mas não, ele é quem está segurando a barra. Sabe por que eu resolvi te arrastar até aqui?" – e antes da outra responder, continuou – "Porque assim que saí de Herbologia ouvi uns quartoanistas dizendo que ele não deveria ser capitão, que ele deveria até sair do time!" – Lily arregalou os olhos por alguns segundos – "E todos nós sabemos o quanto ele é bom, não é justo ele ser julgado dessa forma... Ele deveria ao menos receber uma resposta sua! Você deveria ao menos conversar com ele! E não fingir que nada aconteceu"

Lily ficou muda, sentindo as mariposas de seu estômago piruetar numa velocidade incrível.

As duas ficarem em silêncio por um instante, até Alice murmurar:

"Do que você tem medo?"

A ruiva não respondeu. As últimas imagens do jogo de sábado passavam por sua mente em fleches nítidos demais, vivos demais.

"Porque tanta insegurança? Por Merlin, é só um encontro" – a outra tentou novamente. Lily continuou muda. Alice então respirou fundo, erguendo os braços – "Desisto!" – e pegou sua varinha novamente para retirar o feitiço e abrir as cortinas – "Faça como quiser" – ela então marchou até a porta, de cara emburrada, mas antes de sair murmurou para a outra que continuava inerte sentada na cama – "Só acho que ao menos você deveria acabar logo com isso, e não deixá-lo esperando na expectativa" – e balançando a cabeça, terminou – "Essa está sendo uma grande prova de amor, Lily. Só espero que você não se arrependa depois" – e saiu sem dizer mais nada, enquanto deixava a ruiva absorta em seu emaranhado de pensamentos.

MMM

"E então?" – James ouviu a voz de Remus atrás de si enquanto vestia seu suéter vermelho – "Não quer conversar?"

James suspirou, negando com a cabeça.

Remus lançou um olhar de lado para Sirius que estava largado em sua cama, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços e Baltasar em cima de sua barriga. O moreno deu de ombros, com uma expressão preocupada, enquanto analisava o maroto de óculos.

"James, você está assim há dias" – Remus continuou tentando, falando calmamente. Seu rosto estava pálido e doentio e havia olheiras roxas embaixo de seus olhos; a lua-cheia estava por vir – "Pode falar com a gente"

Ele não respondeu, pegando sua toalha em cima da cabeceira da cama e indo até o banheiro para estendê-la lá.

Peter acompanhou-o com os olhos miúdos do parapeito da janela enquanto mastigava com vontade vários _feijões-de-todos-os-sabores_.

"Ele está doente com certeza" – sussurrou para que só Moony e Padfoot escutassem.

Remus negou, mas antes que respondesse, James voltou.

"Prongs" – agora foi a vez de Sirius – "Você..." – ele hesitou buscando as palavras, observando o amigo sentar na cama e colocar seus sapatos, sem nem ao menos lhe encarar. Ele pigarreou, antes de prosseguir – "Não foi sua culpa, cara"

"Vocês já falaram isso" – James murmurou finalmente, fazendo um laço em cada cadarço – "Eu já disse que estou bem"

"Não, você não está" – Peter respondeu, após engolir.

"Não mesmo" – Remus falou.

"De jeito nenhum" – Sirius completou. James suspirou mais uma vez. Não agüentava mais, estava se sentindo sufocado; não podia dizer a verdade aos marotos, não podia desabafar com eles – "Você pode falar, somos teus amigos"

"Não há nada, já disse" – respondeu, mirando os três, cada um de uma vez – "Estou bem" – e levantou.

"Pra onde você vai?" – Padfoot indagou, se erguendo, para pôr-se sentado, fazendo com que o gato ruivo saltasse de seu estômago e caminhasse calmamente pelo chão do dormitório.

"Marquei uma reunião com o time"

"James"

"O quê?" – indagou impaciente.

"Você não acha melhor..." - Remus continuou com cautela– "Deixar essa reunião pra depois" – Prongs lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo – "Digo, está tudo muito recente"

"Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Relaxe"

"Não digo por eles, James" – Moony continuou – "Digo por você. Você está de cabeça quente. Sabemos disso. Está se culpando por uma coisa que não foi por sua causa, que simplesmente aconteceu e que pode acontecer com qualquer um"

James bufou. Porque Remus tinha que ser tão sensato? É claro que fora por sua causa. E o fato de ele não saber, o fato de_ eles_ não saberem e acharem que _fora _por deslize, o chateava mais ainda. O consumia mais ainda. Eles estavam tentando confortar o inconfortável. Consolar o inconsolável. Justificar o injustificável. Ele perdera por que quis, merda! Não por deslize, não por incapacidade. Porque ele fora egoísta e não pensara em ninguém. Só em si. Ele tinha que conversar com o time. Tinha que ao menos se desculpar.

"Moony tem razão" – Peter concordou – "Deixa pra semana que vem, você está meio abalado e talvez não goste de saber que..."

Sirius e Remus lançaram um olhar mortífero para o maroto gorducho. Ele imediatamente se calou, pondo as duas mãos na boca. James mirou-o curioso com o cenho franzido e sem compreender.

"Não goste de saber o quê?" – ele indagou rapidamente – "Fala, Wormtail"

"Prongs..." – Remus começou.

"Termine, Wormtail" – ele começou a ir em direção a janela, caminhando até Peter com um brilho ameaçador por atrás de seus óculos.

"Não é nada, James" – Sirius tentou também.

"FALE!" – ele gritou não se contendo mais.

Peter lançou um olhar desesperado para os outros dois que assentiram sem saída, permitindo que ele contasse de uma vez. Wormtail então, respirou fundo pegando um feijão rosa de dentro do saco colorido e brincando com ele nas mãos, evitando mirar James nos olhos.

"Estão querendo colocar o Young em seu lugar" – disse, jogando o feijão em sua boca, e enfiado a mão no saco fingindo procurar mais, já esperando a explosão do outro, que não tardou a vir. Prongs sentiu o sangue subir-lhe a cabeça e a ira saltar e flamejar por todo o corpo. Ele apertou os punhos com força e sua expressão se tornou dura e raivosa.

"É o quê?" – indagou alterado entredentes – "Isso é brincadeira, não é?" – ele se dirigiu para os outros dois que se entreolharam antes de confirmar.

"Não é o time, Prongs" – Sirius explicou – "É a torcida"

James pareceu não escutar, pois começou a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto, mexendo agoniado nos cabelos e quase esbarrando em Baltasar que correu assustado até um canto distante.

"Isso é ridículo. Ridículo! Eles não podem fazer isso comigo. Eu sou o capitão. Eu sou um dos melhores apanhadores que Hogwarts já teve, eles não podem... Não podem!"

"Nós sabemos disso" – Remus murmurou – "Mas está todo mundo comentando que o time todo se saiu bem, menos você, então... É meio que lógico que..."

"Lógico? LÓGICO?" – James o interrompeu parando de andar, se voltando para o lobisomem – "Eu os treinei, Moony! Eu bolei a tática, eu fiz os planos de ataque! Como agora querem me tirar?"

"Prongs" – Remus tentou.

"É injusto. Eu não posso errar nem sequer uma vez? Não posso me atrapalhar nunca?"

"A vida é assim, cara" - Sirius disse – "As pessoas são assim. Confiança demais gera expectativas demais, e quando você não as cumpre... Sempre te julgam pelo pior caminho"

"Eu sempre dei meu melhor... Sempre fiz o MELHOR"

"Se acalma, James"

"Eu não vou me acalmar, Remus!" – James gritou – "Eu não vou me acalmar nunca!" – ele então respirou fundo por alguns segundos, antes de dizer – "Eu vou tirar essa estória a limpo agora" – e marchou para fora do quarto, sem mais delongas, batendo a porta com força atrás de si.

Um silêncio reinou pelo cômodo por breves segundos, até ser quebrado por Sirius:

"Da próxima vez, é melhor você continuar mantendo sua boca ocupada com comida, ao vez de falar merda, Wormtail" – ele ciciou, lançando um olhar assassino para Peter, que quase enfiou sua cara na sacola para tentar sumir daquela situação.

MMMMM

Lily secava seus cabelos molhados devagar com a toalha, vendo seu reflexo pelo espelho embaçado do banheiro. Seus pensamentos martelavam-lhe a cabeça, impossibilitando-a de fugir de seu dilema. Não parara de pensar na conversa que tivera com Alice mais cedo. E finalmente se conformara que ela tinha toda a razão no final das contas.

Suspirou parando seus movimentos e apenas se limitando em encarar seus próprios olhos verdes. Aquela fora sim uma prova de amor. E mesmo que ela tentasse negar, mesmo que ela fugisse e estivesse numa confusão sem fim com seus sentimentos, não podia fingir que não gostara. Que cara se rebaixaria a tanto? E por ela?

Ela realmente pensara que ele nunca aceitaria perder o jogo, que ele nunca faria e fora exatamente por isso que lhe pediu aquilo. Algo impossível de se fazer, algo cruel de se fazer. Mas ele fizera. E mesmo que tentasse se convencer que ele fizera para lhe atingir, ela sabia no fundo de sua alma que ele havia feito porque gostava dela. E era essa parte, essa parte que ela considerava insana, que estava começando a florescer em seu corpo, dominando-a e mostrando-a que talvez, que talvez ela pudesse sim abaixar sua guarda e dar uma chance a James Potter.

Ele havia mudado. Ele havia amadurecido, e ela não podia mais tentar se convencer do contrário. Ele estava se tornando responsável, estava menos insuportável, estava mais crescido, mais direito.

Ela sorriu timidamente, vendo o espelho retribuir-lhe. Suas bochechas arderam e ela levou as mãos às mesmas, sentindo o rubor ferver-lhe gostosamente e as mariposas em sua barriga dançarem de forma engraçada. Mas seu riso morreu aos poucos, e a insegurança consumiu-a mais uma vez. E se não fosse nada daquilo? E se ela estivesse apenas impressionada? E se ele realmente quisesse atingi-la? Provocá-la? Afinal, ele havia dito que ela não merecia. Que não valia a pena lhe provar. E se no momento que ela o procurasse ele jogasse sobre ela toda a culpa que estava sobre os ombros dele?

"Merlin" – ela murmurou. Que confusão era aquela? O que faria?

_"Ele deveria ao menos receber uma resposta sua! Você deveria ao menos conversar com ele! E não fingir que nada aconteceu"_

A voz de Alice soou em seu subconsciente. Desde quando ela tinha medo de enfrentar as situações que apareciam em sua frente? Ela era uma Gryffindor, não era? Tinha que ser forte e encarar de peito os obstáculos.

Observou a Lily refletida mirá-la de forma decida, assim como ela começou a se sentir naquele momento. Não podia mais ficar naquela situação. Teria que conversar com ele. Acontece o que acontece. Fosse o que fosse; e encarar aquela realidade finalmente. Sem mais cobranças, sem mais delongas. Tinha que terminar com toda aquela agonia e por um ponto final naquela situação.

Sim, ela pensou antes de sair do banheiro para vestir-se; ela iria procurá-lo.

MMMM

"Que estória é essa de me tirar do time?" – James esbravejou, assim que chegou do lado de fora do castelo, no vestuário da Gryffindor.

Todos os presentes miraram-no assustados. Eles se entreolharam lodo depois. Isso fez com que o maroto enraivecesse ainda mais, seus olhar borbulhando em ódio.

"Me respondam" – ele insistiu perante o silêncio.

"Não fomos nós, James" – Foi Luanda Lee quem se atreveu a dizer, levantando-se de um dos bancos e indo em direção do rapaz – "Nós nunca faríamos isso"

"Então o quê?" – ele continuou, mirando-os suplicante, agonizando por respostas. Michael também se ergueu, caminhando para junto de Luanda.

"Foi o resto dos alunos" – ele explicou – "Eles não estão aceitando muito bem a derrota e..."

"E inventaram esse absurdo" – Otto ajudou o irmão – "Nós tentamos controlar mais a maioria está com essa idéia na cabeça"

"Nós não concordamos com isso, James" – Marlene murmurou do seu canto – "Sabemos o quanto você é bom, sabemos que foi apenas um..." – ela hesitou quando James a mirou transtornado.

Ele respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

"Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo" – confessou num tom baixo, remexendo os cabelos nervosamente.

"É normal" – Charles Pelegrin murmurou – "Logo logo eles vão abaixar a bola, você vai ver..."

"Eles não vão abaixar a bola" – James murmurou – "Vocês sabem disso"

O resto do time se entreolhou novamente, como se tentassem escolher quem falaria a seguir, a tensão reinava no ar, e aquele silêncio incomodava o maroto mais do que qualquer coisa.

"James" – Foi o goleiro Logan Owen quem resolveu intervir – "Nós queremos te dizer uma coisa" – O apanhador esperou até ele prosseguir com uma expressão de quem tenta decidir o melhor jeito de falar – "Nós somos um time" – começou hesitante, tentando ao máximo sustentar o olhar duro de James – "E como um time, às vezes temos que cometer sacrifícios para o bem da partida"

James franziu o cenho.

"Como assim?" – ele indagou sem compreender.

"É melhor ir direto ao assunto" – Charles disse – "Por mais que você seja capitão, às vezes é preciso fazer substituições, James. Não estamos querendo que saia do time ou que perca seu posto de titular, só que às vezes, quando você não está se sentindo bem no jogo ou está deslocado, temos que _mudar_"

James não conseguia mais suportar aquilo. Iria explodir e não havia mais como controlar. Já agüentara demais.

"Onde vocês querem chegar?"

"Nós..." – Luanda começou.

"Queremos que da próxima vez, você me ponha no lugar se não estiver bem" – Haward Young, o apanhador substituto, a interrompeu, dizendo tudo de uma vez, irritado com aquela ladainha – "Era visível que você não estava bem, então porque insistiu em ficar?"

"Como podem saber que eu não estava bem?" – ele indagou confuso.

"Nós te conhecemos. Já vimos você jogar dezenas de vezes" – Marlene explicou.

"Você olhava o tempo todo para arquibancada" – Logan lembrou.

"E quando o Wakefield viu o pomo, ficou parado um tempão" – Otto completou.

"Você não estava nem procurando" – e Haward terminou erguendo as sobrancelhas – "Se eu estivesse jogando, talvez tivéssemos ganhado" – completou maldosamente.

Todos prenderam a respiração, já prevendo o que viria a seguir.

"Você está adorando _muito_ tudo isso, não Young?" – James indagou alterado, fuzilando o loiro com o olhar – "Era tudo o que você queria, não é mesmo?"

"Não estamos discutindo isso" – Luanda tentou intervir, mas já era tarde demais. James já havia transbordado e agora não tinha volta.

"Do que você está falando?" – Haward indagou erguendo-se de seu banco – "Estou pensando no melhor para o time"

"Ah, qual é?" – o outro falou enraivecido – "Desde o ano passado que você está querendo o meu lugar. Está feliz agora? Você está quase conseguindo!"

"Rapazes, por favor" – Marlene tentou, mas eles nem pareciam escutar.

"A culpa não é minha se você deixou todos na mão, Potter" – Young falava eriçando-se em direção do maroto – "Se você fosse menos egoísta e me chamasse pra resolver a partida com certeza teríamos ganhado. Essa era atitude que um verdadeiro capitão teria"

"Ora seu..." – James voou para cima do loiro e a confusão se instalou no vestuário. Michael e Otto seguraram o moreno, enquanto Logan se pôs na frente dos dois e Charles e alguns outros substitutos tentavam controlar Haward que avançava para cima do outro rapaz.

"Me soltem!" – o apanhador loiro gritava – "Você é um incompetente, Potter!"

"Idiota, filho de uma mãe" – James xingava, tentando se soltar dos rapazes que lhe seguravam.

O resto do time gritava e imploravam por calma, mas ambos não pareciam querer parar e continuaram a se ofender maldosamente.

"Você tem que sair do time mesmo! Seu tempo acabou!"

"Você vai ver quem vai sair do time!"

"Parem os dois!"

"PAREM!"

"Filho da mãe egoísta! ME SOLTA!"

"Fedelho idiota!"

"JÁ CHEGA!"

"PAREM AGORA!"

"QUER SABER DE UMA COISA?" – James se soltou bruscamente do aperto dos colegas empurrando os dois irmãos com força e caminhou dois passos para trás de costas – "FAÇAM COMO QUISER" – disse erguendo os braços – "EU CANSEI DISSO TUDO" – e saiu dali, deixando todos os outros para trás.

MMMM

"Remus?" – Lily indagou timidamente para o maroto que lia um livro sentado numa das poltronas do salão comunal. Ele ergueu os olhos encarando-a com um pequeno sorriso.

"Olá, Lily" – respondeu.

"Você está bem?" – ela indagou ao observar o rosto anormalmente branco e enfermo do rapaz.

"Estou" – ele respondeu rapidamente – "Só um resfriado" – e pigarreou antes de continuar – "Posso ajudar?"

"Sim" – ela respondeu meio hesitante – "Você... Você sabe onde está o Potter?"

Remus franziu a testa e Lily sentiu as bochechas arderem levemente.

"Bem" – ele começou – "Ele saiu pra uma reunião com o time depois do jantar e ainda não voltou"

"Não voltou?" – ela indagou – "Mas eu vi a Marlene subir para o quarto já faz um tempo..."

Remus deu de ombros.

"Não sei, desculpa. Mas daqui a pouco ele deve está chegando"

"Ok, obrigada" – ela respondeu, sorrindo levemente e voltando para sentar-se em um dos sofás. Marshmallow logo pousou em seu colo e ela começou a fazer caricias no dorso macio da felina, enquanto mirava vidrada a passagem da Mulher Gorda. Seu coração palpitava forte contra o peito, ela sentia um formigamento incomum por todo seu corpo e suas mãos até suavam por ansiedade. Aonde diabos ele se metera?

"Aí está você!" – Lily ouviu a voz esganiçada de Mary atrás de si. A loira rodeou o sofá e sentou-se ao seu lado, pegando uma almofada dourada para colocar nas pernas – "Lene já te contou?"

"Contou o quê?" – indagou curiosa.

"Rolou um maior barraco com o time" – Mary sussurrou para que só a amiga ouvisse – "Mas não espalha"

Lily reprimiu a vontade de rodar os olhos, ao ver _quem_ estava pedindo para ela não espalhar uma fofoca.

"E por quê?"

"Por causa do lance do jogo, claro" – esclareceu – "Estão todos querendo trocar o Young pelo Potter, então..."

"Estão o quê?" – Lily arregalou os olhos, parando seus movimentos na gata, que protestou num miado.

"Você não sabia?" – Mary indagou com descrença. A ruiva negou com a cabeça – "Ninguém no time quer, mas parece que o Potter e o Young discutiram"

Lily engoliu em seco, e não deixou de se sentir culpada.

"Mas o que resolveram?" – quis saber.

"Nada. Mas eles não vão tirar o Potter" – Mary assegurou – "Ele é o melhor. Mas parece que estes patetas que têm por aqui, nunca aceitam uma derrota e querem sempre culpar alguém. Digo, o Potter sempre foi brilhante e na única vez que ele vacila todos querem crucificá-lo. Por Merlin!"

"É mesmo" – Lily respondeu, procurando mirar a gata em seu colo e não a amiga ao seu lado; seu corpo pareceu um balão que esvaziava aos poucos, murchando cada vez mais e mais.

Mary começou a tagarelar ao seu lado algo que ela não vazia a mínima idéia de que se tratava. Seus pensamentos apenas meditavam sobre aquela situação medonha na quão se encontrava.

Alguns minutos depois observou dois garotos aparecerem nas escadas dos dormitórios. Sirius Black descia calmamente os degraus, colocando no bolso da calça jeans algo que parecia um pergaminho surrado e Peter Pettigrew vinha logo atrás enchendo sua boca de _amendoins-quase-gigantes_.

"Eu tenho que resolver uma coisa, Mary. Já volto" – ela murmurou para amiga que ainda continuava a falar, colocando a bichana siamesa em seu colo e levantando-se sem esperar uma resposta.

"Black" – ela o chamou, assim que ele terminou de descer o último degrau. Sirius a mirou com descaso, como se apenas esperasse que ela desembuchasse logo o que tinha pra dizer – "Oi, Pettigrew" – cumprimentou o outro que parou ao lado do moreno.

"Oi, Evans" – ele respondeu e depois levou alguns amendoins a boca. Ela então se voltou para Sirius que mantinha as mãos no bolso e continuava a aguardar.

"Vocês..." – ela começou, mas parou sem conseguir sustentar o olhar de Padfoot – "Vocês sabem onde o Potter está?"

Sirius e Peter se entreolharam desconfiados e miraram-na ao mesmo tempo de forma quase descrente.

"E o que você quer com ele?" – Black indagou, com uma de suas sobrancelhas negras erguida.

"Nada" – Lily falou sem pensar. Sirius, então franziu a testa – "Coisas da monitoria" – e antes que ele revidasse algo ela acrescentou - "Coisas_ urgentes_ da monitoria"

Os outros dois se encararam mais uma vez com um quê de interrogação. Ambos mediram a ruiva por alguns segundos, antes de Peter murmurar:

"Ele está na Torre de Astronomia"

"Ok" – ela respondeu – "Obrigada" – e caminhou para fora do salão comunal sem dizer mais nada.

"Estranho" – Peter comentou, enquanto ambos caminhavam para perto de Remus.

"O que é estranho?" – o lobisomem quis saber, abaixando seu livro, enquanto os outros dois se sentavam no sofá ao seu lado.

"A Evans perguntando pelo Prongs" – Sirius respondeu.

"É, ela me perguntou também" – contou.

"O que diabos ela quer?" – Padfoot murmurou curioso.

"Coisa da monitoria, ela não disse?"

"E você comeu essa, não é Wormy?" – Sirius rodou os olhos – "Pode ser tudo menos coisa da monitoria..."

Remus deu de ombros voltando para seu livro.

"Vocês acham que esse mau humor do James tem só haver com o jogo?" – Sirius indagou pensativo, coçando seu queixo e sua barba por fazer.

"Ele já estava assim antes do jogo" – Peter lembrou – "Na verdade ele está assim desde aquele lance com o Baltasar e a gata da Evans" – e apontou para a felina que miava em cima do colo de Mary Macdonald á dois metros deles.

Moony abaixou seu livro mais uma vez para encarar os outros três com uma expressão vacilante. Uma ruga se formou na fronte de Sirius e Peter parou de mastigar encarando os outros dois com os olhos questionadores.

"Vocês não acham que...?"

Silêncio. Os três continuaram a se encarar hesitantes, com seus pensamentos a mil.

"Nãããããão..." – eles responderam em coro, tentando afastar aquela idéia absurda de suas cabeças.

MMMM

O vento soprava gelidamente, afagando-lhe as bochechas e os cabelos. Estava debruçado sobre a sacada e observava sem interesse os terrenos do castelo, contemplando a ventania do outono levar as folhas velhas e marrons para longe e balançar levemente as águas do Lago Negro. Estava completamente absorto na confusão de seus pensamentos e no emaranhado de sensações que lhe consumia. Raiva, culpa, angustia, ansiedade... tudo lhe desconfortava, produzindo-lhe sensações incomuns por todo corpo. Estava cansado de tudo aquilo, estava saturado. Queria desaparecer dos olhares, fugir dos comentários. Não queria ver mais o time, não queria ter que conversar com os marotos e muito menos queria ter que cruzar com...

"Potter?" – a voz cristalina lhe chamou a suas costas de forma hesitante.

... Com _ela._

Ele não se virou, apenas se limitando a suspirar e mirar o céu estrelado e a lua crescente, que lhe sorria de forma irritavelmente animada.

Ouviu os passos suaves e logo Lily Evans estava ao seu lado, com seus cabelos soltos emanando um perfume cítrico e sua presença preenchendo a torre.

Lily apoiou-se no corrimão também, contemplando a mesma vista que ele. Suas idéias confusas não a permitiam proferir algo ainda. Ela engoliu em seco, sentindo uma rajada fria passar por eles. O que falaria? Como começaria?

"O que você quer?" – ele indagou, mas sua voz não saiu fria e muito menos cortante. Saiu cansada e até mesmo melancólica.

A ruiva virou-se para ele encarando-o e observando seu perfil, que não se moveu da posição que estava desde que ela chegara ali.

"Vim conversar" – a voz saiu baixa, quase inaudível. James suspirou mais uma vez, voltando a encarar o lago escuro.

"Sobre o quê?" – disse também baixo.

"Por favor, não torne isso mais difícil"

James finalmente a mirou, analisando-a por alguns instantes.

"Você realmente falou isso?" – perguntou com descrença – "Só pode ser brincadeira"

Lily desviou seu olhar, encabulada com a ironia que proferiu sem perceber. Ela pôs uma mexa de seu cabelo que esvoaçava, atrás da orelha enquanto suas bochechas ardiam sem perdão.

"Não quis dizer isso" – desculpou-se – "Vim aqui em paz, juro"

James respirou fundo, mudando sua posição e ficando de costas para a sacada com suas mãos ainda apoiadas na mesma.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Lily sentia seu corpo quente e seu coração não parava de bombear nervosamente em seu peito. Ambos pareciam incomodados com a situação; ambos pareciam transtornados e inconformados. Nada saíra como planejado, nada fora como deveria ter sido.

"Me desculpe" – ela sussurrou, conformando-se que suas teorias sobre ele acusar-lhe estavam provavelmente erradas – "Foi minha culpa. Eu não imaginava que..."

"Pare com isso" – ele disse duro cortando-a e sem mirá-la – "Não foi sua culpa"

Ela mirou-o interrogativa.

"Você não me obrigou a nada, Evans" – esclareceu mirando seus sapatos, enquanto sentia o olhar da ruiva sobre si – "Eu fiz porque quis"

"Mas eu..."

"Você não estava com uma varinha apontada pra minha cabeça, estava?" – ele finalmente a mirou, e ela pode observar um brilho diferente em seus olhos. Um brilho raro de aparecer entre o tom castanho de suas íris. Seria tristeza? Seria raiva? Chateação? – "Eu perdi o jogo porque quis perder... Sabia muito bem o que aconteceria se fizesse..."

"Mas se eu não tivesse pedido que você..."

"Sabe, porque eu perdi?" – James a interrompeu. Lily ficou muda, fazendo de tudo pra encarar o olhar intenso que ele a dirigia sem desviar – "Eu me senti desafiado"

Lily estremeceu. Algo murchou dentro de si aos poucos.

"Eu disse que faria qualquer coisa..." – ele continuou – "E qualquer coisa é _qualquer coisa_. Não há exceções"

Ela ameaçou falar algo, mas ele não permitiu.

"Sabe, eu realmente queria que você saísse comigo. Queria mesmo... Sempre quis" – ele então sorriu de forma melancólica – "Mas não vale a pena"

Algo pareceu desmoronar no corpo da ruiva. Suas pernas ficaram bambas e a boca seca, evidenciando sua decepção ao escutar aquelas palavras. Toda a coragem que reunira para ir até ali e o tempo que levou para se convencer de que ele não a culparia, fora por água abaixo. Ele estava fazendo-a se sentir pior do se a acusasse, pior do que se jogasse a culpa em seus ombros. Ele estava descartando-a.

Ela mais uma vez abriu a boca para lhe rebater e mais uma vez ele não deixou:

"Sabe porquê não vale?" – Lily não teve tempo de responder – "Por que eu quero que você goste de _mim_"

Ela prendeu a respiração, sem compreender o que aquilo significava. O que havia de errado com ele? Ele a destratava e depois... depois dizia aquilo?

"Eu andei pensando muito estes dias e cheguei à conclusão de que eu não quero que você saia comigo porque prometeu fazer se eu perdesse o jogo. Eu não quero que saia comigo só para cumprir sua palavra ou por pena. Quero que saia comigo por querer de verdade. Por desejar de verdade"

Lily ficou sem reação.

"Quero que você goste de mim de verdade. Você queria uma prova? Eu te dei uma prova. Mas não quero de hipótese alguma que você seja obrigada a estar comigo só por causa dela. Basta só você saber que eu realmente faria tudo por você. Que eu realmente gosto de você"

"Potter..."

"Não quero nada que você não possa realmente me dar" – ele a interrompeu novamente.

"Potter, eu..." – mas ela não conseguiu terminar. Sua voz morreu em sua garganta e por mais que tentasse não conseguia processar nada em sua cabeça para responder aquela atitude do rapaz. Estava anestesiada; petrificada.

James então sorriu levemente de lado.

"Boa noite, Evans" – disse simplesmente e saiu dali, deixando uma atordoada e ainda mais confusa Lily para trás.

MMMM

O que diabos dera nele? Quanta tolice fora aquela? Ele havia acabado de perder a única oportunidade concreta que provavelmente teria na vida com Lily Evans. Acabara de deixar escapar por suas mãos a única chance que por anos sonhou em ter de poder finalmente mostrar a ela quem realmente era, de mudar os conceitos que ela tinha sobre si. Que idéia fora aquela de dizer-lhe aqueles... sentimentalismos tão atípicos para um cara com ele, James Potter, um maroto que era de certa forma exibicionista e autoconfiante?

Embora no fundo de seu ser, ele realmente quisesse conquistá-la de verdade, fazer com que ela se apaixonasse por ele, ele nunca pensou em externalizar estes sentimentos, nunca planejou compartir com ninguém aqueles desejos; muito menos com ela. Então o que acontecera para de repente ele simplesmente tomar aquela atitude de desistir de cobrar a promessa que ele mesmo ralara tanto para conseguir, seria um prêmio pela humilhação que ele passara durante todos aqueles dias, seria uma dádiva por seu esforço e sua força de vontade por estar agüentando toda aquela maldita pressão.

Caminhava pelos corredores com seus nervos a flor da pele. Estava _realmente_ irritado e dessa vez, se fosse possível, ainda mais irritado do que antes. Mais irritado do que no momento que entregara a partida, mais irritado do que nos momentos que ouvira sussurrou e comentários sobre ele vindos dos outros alunos, mais irritado do que durante as insistentes _terapias_ que tivera aqueles dias com os marotos e mais irritado do que quando fora conversar com o time e acabara por brigar com o apanhador substituto.

Mas a irritação dessa vez era consigo. Era com ele próprio. Por ele ter sido tão burro. Durante aqueles dias infernais ele pensara que Lily continuaria agindo como se nada tivesse se passado e se sentiu um tolo por pensar que ela falaria com ele. Mas para sua surpresa ela falara e fora aberta a dialogar, desculpar-se e cumprir sua proposta. E então o que ele faz? Ele simplesmente joga para o alto aquilo que mais queria. Aquilo que mais almejava.

E sabe o que era pior nessa maldita estória? O pior de tudo era que por mais que ele estivesse a ponto de quase se estrangular de tanta raiva de si e dos outros, ele sentia no fundo de sua alma que havia feito a coisa _certa_. Que havia agido da forma que deveria agir, que havia conduzido aquela situação infernal da melhor forma que poderia.

"Merda!" – exclamou alto reprimindo a vontade de chutar uma armadura antiga próxima a esquina que virara para um corredor.

Estava completamente cheio agora. Estava a ponto de literalmente acabar com qualquer coisa que estivesse perto de si. Queria descontar sua ira, queria aliviar seu peso que quase até lhe doía às costas. Queria uma válvula de escape para aquilo tudo. E como queria. Se não explodiria, se não sucumbiria.

Estava tão perdido em sua confusão que mal notava um palmo a sua frente, estava decididamente entretido por completo em suas sensações e idéias.

E foi quando ao dobrar uma esquina que trombou de frente com alguém.

MMMM

"Sério" – Peter murmurou – "Agora tudo faz sentido" - Remus rodou os olhos, levando uma mão a boca para abafar um bocejo – "O James a chamou para sair de novo, ele levou o maior fora da vida dele e ficou tão mal, mas tão mal que não conseguiu se concentrar no jogo e perdeu. Agora ela está indo atrás dele, provavelmente para se desculpar"

"Brilhante, Wormtail" – Sirius disse com alegria fingida – "Tirando o fato de que o Moony propôs essa teoria há uns quinze minutos atrás, foi realmente muito eficaz da tua parte"

Peter suspirou com derrota.

"Acho melhor deixarmos para lá" – Moony murmurou – "James tem os assuntos dele e tem certas coisas que não devemos nos meter"

"Ah, qual é, Remus?" – Sirius esbravejou – "Desde quando James não conversa com a gente sobre os assuntos dele?" – e coçando o queixo, concluiu com voz desconfiada – "Aí tem coisa. Se fosse um fora, ele teria falado com certeza. Foi algo mais..."

"Grave?" – Remus completou, erguendo uma sobrancelha – "Não vejo nenhuma outra alternativa além dessa"

"Será que a Evans ameaçou matar o Baltasar caso ele não deixasse a gata dela em paz, daí eles brigaram feio e por causa disso o Prongs ficou doente e não conseguiu pegar o pomo?"

"Aceitável para alguém como você, mas não para o James" – Sirius respondeu – "Ele não está doente, Wormy, e não ficaria por causa disso"

"A questão é que seja o que for devemos deixá-los se resolverem sozinhos" – Remus contrapôs – "De repente eles estão só discutindo coisas da monitoria mesmo..." –

"Sei" – Sirius disse descrente – "Mas o fato é que ele está realmente demorando..." – e depois de olhar para os dois lados para se certificar se tinha alguém espiando-os ali no salão comunal, puxou de seu bolso o pergaminho velho e sussurrou com sua varinha apontada para o mesmo – "_Juro solenemente que estou mal intencionado_" – e o Mapa do Maroto magicamente se abriu.

"E aí, cadê ele?" – Peter indagou curioso.

Sirius remexia o mapa devagar com cuidado para não chamar a atenção dos poucos alunos que ainda estavam ali.

"Aqui, achei" – respondeu – "Está virando a esquina daquelatapeçaria dos trasgos bailarinos. Deve estar vindo para cá e..." – Sirius hesitou – "O-ou!"

"O quê?" – Remus e Peter indagaram juntos.

"Problema" – Padfoot se ergueu, murmurando _Malfeito Efeito_ rapidamente e colocando o pergaminho de volta no bolso – "Vamos lá"

MMMM

"Potter" – Severus Snape cuspiu seu nome com nojo – "Não olha por onde anda?"

"Snivellus" – James respondeu com raiva – "Sai da minha frente!" – e dando-lhe uma forte ombrada que fez o outro cambalear, continuou seu caminho para o salão comunal da Gryffindor, convencendo-se de que a melhor opção era ignorar o outro, antes que fizesse uma grande besteira.

Mas Snape não parecia querer ignorá-lo e gargalhou felinamente, antes de proferir:

"O que foi, Potter? Ainda não superou sua derrota? Como é deixar de ser um herói para se tornar um lixo qualquer?"

James parou de andar naquele exato momento, respirou intensamente, virando-se lentamente para o Slytherin. Aquilo não conseguiria ignorar. Não iria agüentar; não vindo do ranhoso Snape. Era demais.

"Cala boca, idiota" – ele respondeu entredentes, caminhando em direção do outro com passos lentos e ameaçadores.

"Eu sempre soube que você não era tudo aquilo que pensavam. Agora todos estão vendo o completo fracassado que você é de verdade. Você não passada de um falido, Potter. Não passa de uma piada. Eu sempre sonhei com o dia que você cairia, e o dia finalmente aconteceu"

"Cala essa maldita boca!" – ele sacou sua varinha agilmente, apontando-a para o outro rapaz. Snape ameaçou colocar sua mão nas vestes, mas James o repreendeu com ódio – "Nem pense nisso, Snivellus. Se não eu estouro tua cabeça sebosa"

Snape então começou a recuar alguns passos, mas quando ameaçou correr para dobrar a esquina e ter tempo de sacar sua varinha, James exclamou:

"_Impedimenta!_" - e ele caiu no chão de barriga para baixo. James começou a se aproximar cada vez mais, seus olhos fervendo em ódio. O outro tentou mais uma vez pegar sua varinha, conseguindo tirá-la até a metade das vestes, mas Prongs fora mais rápido e gritara – "_Expelliarmus!"_ – e a varinha do Slytherin voou para fora de seu alcance. Severo então, colocou-se rapidamente de pé trotando passos em direção do objeto com tanto desespero que quase caia novamente – "_Petrificus Totalus!"_ – O maroto murmurou quando o outro estava a meio metro de distância da varinha, e o corpo de Snape caiu duro no chão.

MMMM

A mente de Lily estava um verdadeiro labirinto. Apoiada na sacada da Torre de Astronomia, agora era ela quem mirava os terrenos de Hogwarts à procura de respostas e explicações para suas inacabáveis perguntas.

Estava realmente impressionada com a atitude que James tivera. Ele não fizera absolutamente nada que fosse esperado, nada lógico ou normal que fosse compatível com tudo que ela sabia sobre ele. Ele não a maltratara, e por mais que a tivesse dispensado de certa forma, havia motivos nobres para isso. _Ele gostava dela_.

A ruiva desprendeu seus olhos do lago e do gramado do castelo para mirar a noite estrelada e sem nuvens do outono. Aquela fora uma atitude digna de admiração. Ele fora sincero, fora verdadeiro e de certa forma, fora romântico. Lily sorriu levemente. Estava encantada. Nunca pensara que ele, James Potter, agiria de forma tão _madura_, passando por cima de seus desejos e de suas vontades, passando por cima de sua culpa e orgulho, para confessar-lhe que a queria de verdade.

Ela sentiu algo fervendo dentro de si, algo crescendo cada vez mais e tomando formas inesperadas e incontroláveis. Suspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos, decidindo que já era hora de finalmente aceitar o que por anos tentou encubar, o que por anos tentou se convencer do contrário: Ela tinha sim uma queda por ele, e agora, mais do que nunca, queria sair com o maroto e não havia mais motivos que a impedisse. Ele amadurecera, ele mudara e ainda por cima, lhe dera uma prova de amor. Ele não era mais o mesmo de antes, ela não precisava mais lutar contra aquilo que sentia.

Ela abriu os olhos, absorvendo da sorridente lua crescente a força que precisava. Iria procurá-lo novamente e dizer-lhe tudo que ficara preso em sua garganta. E tinha que ser naquele exato momento.

MMMM

James caminhou com passos arqueiros na direção de Snape, se fosse possível seus olhos estariam lançando faíscas naquele instante. Se fosse possível ele até poderia assassinar o Slytherin com o olhar. Encontrara sua válvula de escapa, encontrara em quem descontaria toda sua raiva.

Assim que chegou perto o suficiente de Snape, lançou-lhe um feitiço para que ele se erguesse e imprensou-lhe na parede mais próxima, com as suas mãos segurando seu colarinho fortemente, quase o sufocando.

"Repete, cobra asquerosa" – James ciciava com ódio em cada palavra – "Diga quem é o lixo agora!"

Snape o mirava de forma assustada e medrosa, ainda não podia se mexer por causa da azaração do corpo preso, mas seus olhos negros transpareciam agonia e desespero.

"Você é que não passa de um falido, Snivellus" – continuava apertando ainda mais as vestes do outro – "Um nojentinho imbecil que fica brincando de Artes das Trevas. Você é quem um lixo!"

E sem se conter mais, acertou-lhe um soco no meio da cara, bem em cima do nariz em forma de gancho, descontando toda sua raiva naquele ato; descontando naquela ação, todos os sentimentos que acumulara durante aqueles dias. Colocando tanta força em seu punho, quase machucando a si mesmo, prendendo seus dentes com tanta ira a ponto de por um triz não quebrá-los.

"POTTER!" – ele então ouviu e virou-se para mirar uma raivosa e chateada Lily Evans no final do corredor. A ruiva arfava sem crer na cena que acabara de presenciar, sem acreditar no que seus olhos acabaram de captar.

O nariz de Snape sangrava e ele só não carregava uma expressão de dor, porque estava ainda petrificado com o feitiço.

Segundos depois os três marotos chegaram do outro lado do corredor. Mas James não pareceu notar, apenas se limitando em encarar os olhos de Lily; o sangue do Slytherin correndo por suas mãos.

MMMM

**Notas da Autora: **Peço desculpas pela demora em postar esse capítulo. Mas vocês sabem como é... São João viajei para o interior como todo bom nordestino. :D

De qualquer forma, esse até agora foi o capitulo que mais gostei de escrever. Espero que vocês tenham gostado também. Tentarei não demorar em atualizar.

Obrigada pelos comentários no capitulo anterior, e peço que continuem comentando!

Um beijo grande,

Cath


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Love Lives Forever**

**Resumo:**Entre escolhas e inseguranças no inicio de uma guerra, a única certeza que reinava nos corações daqueles jovens era que o amor, fosse ele entre parentes, amigos ou amantes, viveria para sempre.

**Atenção:** Harry Potter não me pertence!

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

_A insensatez que você fez__, c__oração mais sem cuidado__. F__ez chorar de dor__ o__ seu amor__, __um amor tão delicado__. __Ah, porque você foi fraco assim__, a__ssim tão desalmado__. __Ah, meu coração, quem nunca amou__ n__ão merece ser amado._

**Vinicius de Moraes**

MMM

James sentiu seu corpo congelar e a reação que teve foi involuntária: ele soltou o colarinho de Snape, que caiu duramente no chão; o feitiço ainda tomava seu corpo. O rosto de Lily carregava uma expressão de incredulidade e descrença, mas a única coisa que o maroto conseguia se concentrar era no olhar indignado da ruiva.

"Você...?" – ela murmurou abismada, mas notando que o Slytherin ainda jazia no chão petrificado, caminhou rápido em direção aos dois, lançando enquanto isso uma contra-azaração. Os marotos também corriam para perto, mas diferente de Lily cada um parecia ter sentimentos divergentes sobre o fato; Remus parecia decepcionado, Sirius empolgado e Peter encantado.

Assim que o feitiço de Lily atingiu Severus, este se pôs sentado com rapidez, segurando o nariz grande fortemente com as duas mãos, tentando esconder seu rosto de qualquer forma, não querendo mirar nenhum dos que estavam ali, principalmente Lily.

Ela, então, lançou um olhar mortífero para Prongs que continuava estático de pé, antes de ajoelhar-se em frente ao encolhido Snape.

"Deixe-me ver" – ela murmurou, mas antes que pudesse sequer tocar no rosto do outro, ele afastou suas mãos com um movimento brusco e pôs-se de pé.

"Não me toque" – ele disse baixo, sem olhá-la nos olhos – "_Não_ preciso"

"O que aconteceu, James?" – Remus indagou perplexo, segurando o amigo por um dos braços, obrigando-o a encará-lo e fazendo-o despertar de seu transe.

"Eu, eu..." – ele não sabia explicar, sua voz morria em sua boca.

"Você vai me pegar, Potter" – Snape murmurou – "Vocês... _Todos_" – ele disse, ódio podia ser sentindo em cada palavra. Ódio por ter sido detido daquela maneira, ódio por mais vez ter sido o fraco, coitado, indefeso; na frente _dela_.

"Espere" – Lily tentou, mas mais uma vez Severus se desvencilhou, lançando um olhar indecifrável em sua direção antes de rumar cambaleante para fora dali, pegando sua varinha no caminho – "Snape" – ele não agüentou mais. Era demais para ele; sentia os olhares de todos sobre si. Queria poder acertar a cara de Potter até se cansar, queria lançar um _Sectusempra_ ali mesmo e vê-lo sangrar até a morte; mas não podia. Estava em desvantagem e não poderia mais ser humilhando na frente da garota; não como há alguns anos.

Ele então correu. Correu para longe, sem dizer mais nada, enquanto Sirius carregava um ar de deboche e Peter mordia os lábios para não rir, ambos ignorando o clima tenso que se instalara naquele corredor, e que apenas Remus notou.

Lily virou-se para James e ambos se encararam por breves segundo, parecendo esquecer que ainda havia os outros três rapazes no local. James pôde ver a decepção em cada fibra do rosto dela, pôde ver a indignação em cada traço de expressão, pôde ver o brilho da raiva em seu olhar. E aquilo o fez querer socar-se, assim como havia feito com Snape. Que grande besteira ele havia feito; que grande idiotice.

"Evans" – ele tentou, avançando um passo em sua direção.

"Nem ouse chegar perto de mim, James Potter" – ela ciciou baixo, recuando para trás – "Não creio que acreditei em cada palavra que você disse" – ela dizia fuzilando-o com o olhar, tentando não engasgar sua voz com o choro que parecia querer lhe tomar naquele momento. Queria chorar, sim. Por ter sido ingênua, por ter sido tola – "Você é um mentiroso. Não mudou nada. E eu achando... achando que..."

Ela então se calou, ao perceber os olhares do outros garotos sobre si.

"Por favor, me deixe explicar" – ele tentou mais uma vez – "Foi culpa do Snivellus, ele... ele..."

"Culpa dele?" – ela o interrompeu, falando mais alto – "Ele mal pode se defender! Eu vi, Potter! Vi você batendo nele! Você não passa de um cretino! Sempre foi e sempre vai ser!"

"Evans..."

"Você me enoja!" – confirmou – "Você não presta!" – disse por fim, lançando um último olhar para ele e saindo rapidamente dali, tentando destruir qualquer sentimento que não fosse asco do maroto. Sentimentos que ela nutrira e aceitara há instantes atrás, quando acreditou de verdade que ele a merecia. Tolice.

James sentiu o chão abrir aos seus pés e um vazio no estômago crescer até atingir sua garganta. Ele tentou segui-la, mais foi impedido por Remus que o segurou pelo braço quando ele ameaçou se mover.

"Moony, eu preciso..."

"Agora não dá mais" – ele explicou – "Não hoje pelo menos"

"Mas eu... eu fui..."

O lobisomem balançou a cabeça negativamente e James pôde constatar o tamanho do desastre que acabara de cometer. Pôde ver no olhar de Moony que sua atitude infantil fora ainda pior do que pensara.

"Brilhante" – Peter completou a frase que ficara no vácuo, com um sorriso amarelo brincando em seu rosto gordo – "É bom as coisas voltarem ao normal"

Mas James não pareceu escutar. Ele apenas se limitou a analisar a silhueta da garota que se afastava velozmente. O arrependimento tomando cada pedaço de seu corpo; a culpa atormentando de forma avassaladora. E agora?

"Certo, dá pra explicar tudo, Prongs?" – Sirius murmurou erguendo as sobrancelhas, depois que Lily finalmente sumiu das vistas deles – "De _verdade_ agora, sem mais enrolação"

MMMM

Estava transtornado. Lágrimas queriam descer sobre seu rosto, mas ele lutava fortemente contra elas. Segurava seu nariz ensangüentado com força, querendo amenizar a dor, não apenas física, mas também psicológica que lhe atingia de forma quase até mortal.

Desceu as escadas correndo, atravessando um corredor com velocidade e entrando no banheiro masculino daquele andar, sem pensar duas vezes, por sorte estava deserto. Caminhou em direção a pia, largando a varinha no encosto de porcelana e abrindo a torneira que despejou água fortemente. Encheu suas mãos trêmulas e vermelhas com o liquido, lavando sua face rapidamente, a água abaixo de si logo se misturou com o sangue que estava sendo retirado, com a vergonha que ele também tentava retirar.

Encarou por alguns segundos seu reflexo no espelho, mirando os olhos vermelho e o nariz deslocado e torto. Seu rosto tomou uma expressão de fúria e agilmente ele pegou sua varinha concertando o malfeito daquele ser que ele odiava com todas as suas forças.

Urrou de dor, quando em um _clic _seu rosto voltou ao normal.

"Maldito" – ele sussurrou, para seu igual, do outro lado do espelho – "Maldito Potter"

Queria matá-lo. Queria esfolá-lo. Queria...

Num segundo, sua expressão suavizou quando a imagem dos olhos verdes de Lily se materializou em sua mente. Mais uma vez, sentiu vontade de chorar. Mas não o fez.

Como sentia sua falta. Nunca mais haviam sequer trocado uma palavra, e a situação que os uniu fora aquele catastrófico incidente. Onde mais uma vez ele fora o coitado, onde mais uma vez ela tivera que protegê-lo, mesmo ele tendo-a afastado sem querer há anos atrás. Mesmo eles não sendo mais amigos. Lily era um anjo; ele não tinha dúvidas.

Fechou a torneira, num suspiro, procurando se acalmar e reprimir a vontade de voltar lá e acabar com aquele infeliz.

Seu corpo estava sendo tomado por sensações distintas; de raiva á saudade, de ira á humilhação. Encarou, novamente seu reflexo, juntando toda a estima que ainda lhe restava para sair dali e voltar para as masmorras. Mas não sem antes se prometer que iria se vingar. Ah, se iria...

MMMM

"Inacreditável!" – Sirius esbravejava, após ouvir todo relato de James, enquanto caminhavam lado a lado, junto com os outros dois parceiros, nas ruas escuras e vazias de Hogsmeade – "Essa garota é louca! Insana!"

"Menos, Padfoot" – Remus, murmurou, respirando fundo e olhando para os lados, certificando-se se realmente não havia ninguém por ali – "Mas devo admitir que Lily extrapolou pedindo uma coisa dessas"

"O pior de tudo foi você ter aceitado, Prongs. E perdido. E brigado com o time ainda por cima. _Droga_!" – Exclamou, quando passaram pela loja Dedosdemel, que se encontrava fechada.

"Eu sei que fui um idiota, tá legal?" – James bufou, com as mãos no bolso e mirando os próprios pés enquanto caminhava – "Eu só queria tanto sair com ela que... que não pensei direito"

"Não pensou mesmo" – Remus concordou – "Sabe, James, você consegue ser insano, correto, egoísta, sensato e irresponsável, tudo isso ao mesmo tempo"

"Obrigado, Moony" – ele disse, rodando os olhos – "Dá pra explicar?

"Não é obvio?" – o lobisomem indagou, franzindo o cenho.

"Quando você vai entender que o que é obvio pra você não faz o menor sentido pra a gente?" – Peter murmurou.

"Ok. Prestem atenção. Foi loucura você ter entregado o jogo por um assunto pessoal, embora eu acredite que a Lily pensou que você nunca entregaria, e foi por isso que ela pediu"

"Lixo. Ela foi cruel isso sim!"

"Posso continuar, Sirius?" – Remus indagou num tom cansado – "Eu tenho quase certeza que ela achou isso, Lily não faria uma coisas dessas. Mas quando você James, disse que só queria que ela gostasse de você, aí sim, você ganhou uma chance com ela. Uma chance que você arruinou totalmente por ter sido idiota o bastante para socar o Snape, sem motivo nenhum"

"Sem motivo nenhum?" – James indagou perplexo – "Já não basta o que eu passei nessa semana inteira? Eu ainda tinha que agüentar o Snivellus tirando uma com minha cara?"

"Fez muito bem" – Sirius concordou, sorrindo de lado.

"Passou porque você quis" – Moony deu de ombros – "Na minha opinião, você não deveria ter entregado o jogo"

"Mas você acabou de dizer que eu ganhei uma chance com ela por causa disso"

"Você ganhou uma chance com ela por ter sido sincero e falado o que ela queria ouvir"

"Na boa" – Peter disse – "Como você entende tanto as mulheres e não tem uma namorada?"

"Eu só sou lógico, Wormy" – explicou – "E a lógica é que o Prongs acabou de estragar qualquer chance que ele poderia ter tido com Lily por não conseguir se controlar"

"Isso tudo é idiotice" – Sirius comentou – "Eu continuo com a mesma opinião que sempre tive. Você não é pra ela, e ela não é pra você. E tudo isso que aconteceu comprova que eu estou certo"

James ergueu a cabeça, suspirando derrotado.

"Sabe" – Remus começou – "Eu não queria dizer, mas... Isso talvez faça algum sentido"

"Totalmente" – Wormtail concordou – "Você é um maroto, e sempre será um maroto"

James suspirou mais uma vez; os olhos esmeraldas de Lily atormentavam seus pensamentos e a sensação de vazio ainda consumia seu corpo.

"Agora dá pra alguém me explicar porque está tudo fechado?" – Peter continuou, enquanto viravam a esquina da Zonko's – "Digo, não é tão tarde assim. Eu sabia que deveríamos ter pego a passagem que dá para a Dedosdemel!"

"As lojas fecham cedo, você sabe" – Remus explicou, todavia franziu o cenho pensativo, observando a rua ao seu redor – "O que me admira é o Três Vassouras já ter fechado" – lembrou-se que eles haviam passado pelo bar e este estava também deserto.

"Uma pena!" – Sirius disse – "Queria dar um _Oi_ para Madame Rosmerta"

Um uivo pôde ser ouvido ao longe no alto das montanhas; a lua foi sendo coberta aos poucos por nuvens, deixando o vilarejo ainda mais escuro. Peter tremeu e com uma expressão de espanto, murmurou com a voz engasgada:

"Não foi um lobisomem, foi?"

Remus rodou os olhos, enquanto James e Sirius se encararam descrentes.

"Diga que foi brincadeira" – Padfoot murmurou – "Eu lhe imploro. Você não pode ser tão tapado!"

Outro uivo cortou o ar, enquanto uma manada de ratazanas atravessou a frente do quarteto, obrigando-os a parar de caminhar em uma pequena encruzilhada. A frente estava o caminho para a Casa dos Gritos, dos outros dois lados, ruas estreitas e tortas inundadas num breu total.

"Estão ouvindo isso?" – James sussurrou, mirando os lados rapidamente.

"É lógico que estou ouvindo" – Wormtail exclamou – "Lobisomens!"

"Não isso, Wormy!" – o maroto de óculos revidou – "Shhhh!"

Os quatro aguçaram seus ouvidos, olhando para todas as direções. Vozes começaram a ser escutadas.

James puxou o braço de Peter com força para acompanhar os outros marotos que se moviam apressados para a ruela do lado esquerdo, as vozes se tornando cada vez mais altas atrás deles, vindas da esquina da loja Zonko's, que há pouco tempo, eles mesmos haviam passado. Os quatro se alinharam espremidos atrás de um dos bancos da rua, local onde não podiam ser vistos devido à escuridão, esperando pelos donos das tais vozes.

"Eu quero ir embora" – Peter sussurrava, enquanto ruía desesperado a unha do dedo indicador de uma das mãos – "Vamos correr"

"Quieto!" – Sirius murmurou de volta – "Se for alguém de Hogwarts, voltamos pra casa amanhã mesmo, idiota"

Cinco figuras se revelaram, parando no meio da mesma encruzilhada, ocupada há momentos antes pelos quatro marotos. Estavam encapuzados num sobretudo preto, varinhas empunhadas em mãos, e a energia maligna que os rodeava podia ser sentida a metros de distância.

"Comensais" – Remus sussurrou.

James engoliu em seco, Sirius estreitou os olhos e Peter tremia descontrolado entre eles.

Um dos comensais deu dois passos na direção da rua em que eles se encontraram. Wormtail reprimiu a vontade de gritar, enquanto os outros três buscavam suas varinhas nos bolsos das calças, seus corações palpitavam alarmados em adrenalina, suas respirações cortaram em desespero.

"É por aqui" – um outro encapuzado disse alto, apontando para a rua oposta; eles então caminharam para o lado direito.

"Rodolphus Lestrange" – Sirius disse, depois que o grupo se afastou o suficiente para não escutar, mas sem sair da posição que estava – "Ele é casado com minha prima, ia sempre lá em casa"

"Tem certeza?" – Remus indagou, observando os cinco vultos de preto ao longe.

"Absoluta" – Padfoot confirmou – "Reconheceria essa voz asquerosa em qualquer lugar. Não me admira ele ter se tornado um comensal, Bellatrix provavelmente também é"

"Comensais? Em Hogsmeade?" – James ciciou incrédulo.

"Para onde será que eles estão indo?" – Peter perguntou, sua voz embargada de medo, seu rosto sem cor alguma.

"Vamos descobrir" – Sirius puxou sua varinha e num piscar de olhos um enorme cachorro negro de pelagem brilhante apareceu em seu lugar.

"Você acha isso uma boa idéia?" – Moony indagou – "Eles são cinco!"

"Só vamos ver o que há" – James esclareceu, sacando sua própria varinha do bolso e se transfigurando num elegante e forte cervo.

"Eu não vou!" – o maroto gorducho murmurava – "Vou ficar aqui com Remus"

Padfoot rosnou enraivecido para Peter, Prongs empurrou o cão levemente com sua galhada, tentando acalmá-lo.

"Têm certeza?" – Remus continuava – "Padfoot? Prongs?"

Não houve tempo para resposta. O cachorro e o cervo rumaram cautelosos na mesma direção dos comensais.

MMMMM

A ruiva soluçou, assoando seu nariz num lenço de papel que acabara de conjurar. Seu rosto se encontrava vermelho e seus olhos estavam inchados. Ela estava sentada em sua cama encostada na cabeceira da mesma, sendo mirada por uma atenta Alice. Sentia seu corpo pesado, assim como seus pensamentos. A cena de momentos atrás se repetia em sua mente e doía-lhe o peito. Estava inconformada, decepcionada e o pior, sentindo-se uma completada e total idiota.

"Lily..." – Alice murmurou, tocando gentilmente os cabelos vermelhos da outra de forma confortante. Encontrava-se também sentada na cama da amiga, mas dessa vez sem cortinas e sem feitiços isolantes; não houve tempo para isso quando Lily adentrara o quarto e caíra aos prantos, assustando à morena que havia acabado de sair do banho. A única saída fora contar toda história para Alice, que havia escutado em silêncio até então – "Eu nem sei o que dizer"

Lily assoou o nariz mais uma vez e colocando uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha, murmurou baixo:

"Dá pra acreditar?" – sorriu melancólica – "Eu, chorando por James Potter..."

Alice sorriu timidamente.

"Pelo menos você confessou que gosta dele. Finalmente"

"Do que adianta?" – Lily revidou – "Ele é um completo idiota, Alice. Veja o que ele fez. Por isso que eu nunca aceitei. Ele, ele é repugnante"

"É..." – Alice deu de ombros – "Ele pisou na bola mesmo. Por essa eu não esperava"

"E eu achando que ele havia mudado" – ela dizia incrédula – "Que havia crescido. Mas no fundo ele é o mesmo nojento e arrogante de sempre"

"Ele bateu no Snape mesmo?" – Alice indagou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Não só bateu. Severus estava petrificado. Não tinha a menor chance. Atitude de cretino a do Potter. De um verdadeiro covarde" – Lily suspirou – "Sabe, eu não estou assim só por ele. Estou assim por que..." – ela então hesitou procurando melhor as palavras.

"Por quê...?" – Alice tentou incentivá-la.

"Por ter sido tão boba" – murmurou – "Por ter acreditado em tudo, e ter ido toda derretida atrás dele, para me deparar com _aquilo_"

"Snape deve ter feito alguma coisa, Lily" – a morena assegurou – "O Potter não..."

"Por favor" – ela a interrompeu com a expressão dura – "Não o defenda mais. Tudo o que você falar não vai mudar o que penso dele. Ele é um imbecil, um covarde, um..."

"Eu já entendi... E não concordo com o que ele fez, estou do seu lado"

"Isso é ridículo" – Lily murmurou, após um soluço – "Ele não merece isso. Aquele completo trasgo"

"Lily..."

"Que raiva!" – dizia enquanto enxugava seus olhos com os dedos – "Que ódio!"

"Ódio, não é?" – Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas de forma arqueira – "O fato é que mesmo com tudo isso, você ainda gosta dele, acertei?"

Lily sentiu seu coração pular uma batida e sua respiração falhar por um instante.

"Acertei?" – a morena tentou novamente, mas dessa vez um sorriso travesso brincava em seus lábios.

Lily não pôde responder. A porta do dormitório se abriu e as figuras de Marlene e Mary adentraram o quarto.

"Lily?" – a loira exclamou, deixando os livros que carregava de lado e correndo para a cama da ruiva com Marlene em seus calcanhares – "O que houve?"

Lily encarou Alice, implorando por ajuda. Não conseguia pensar em nenhuma desculpa para dar para as outras duas amigas, e muito menos queria dizer a verdade sobre os acontecimentos. Não era hora ainda.

"Lily..." – Marlene agachou-se ficando de frente para a outra, seus olhos castanhos preocupados – "O que aconteceu? Porque você está chorando?"

"Eu..." – ela começou, agora mirando de uma Mary desesperada para uma Marlene angustiada. Nada lhe vinha à cabeça – "Eu..."

"Cólicas!" – Alice murmurou alto, as outras duas a encararam interrogativas – "Lily está morrendo de cólicas, coitada. Olha só para ela!"

"Cólicas?" – Mary perguntou, voltando-se para a ruiva – "Pensei que havia me dito uma vez que você não tinha..."

"Er..." – Lily começou – "Normalmente não, mas..."

"Mas quando ela tem, só Merlin para ajudar" – Alice murmurou num fôlego só – "Olhem o estado dela!" – A loira e a outra morena analisaram Lily com atenção. Estava meio descabelada, fios ruivos voavam desorientados por sua cabeça e seu rosto se confundia com o tom de suas próprias madeixas.

"Por isso que você saiu correndo do salão comunal mais cedo?" – Mary indagou novamente – "Para ir á enfermaria?"

"Isso" – a ruiva concordou – "Fui pegar uma poção com Madame Pomfrey. Estou esperando fazer efeito" – Mary e Marlene se entreolharam – "Eu... eu vou no banheiro. Com licença, meninas" – terminou, rumando rápido para o sanitário.

"Cólicas, né?" – Marlene disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha na direção de Alice, que a única reação que teve foi dar de ombros e forçar um sorrisinho.

MMMM

"E então?" – Moony indagou já de pé, assim que a figura de James e Sirius humanos tomou o lugar de suas formas animagas – "O que aconteceu?"

Os dois morenos se entreolharam, ambos com expressões indecifráveis em suas faces.

"Difícil dizer" – James respondeu, ajeitando seus óculos – "Mas..."

"O quê?" – Peter indagou; ele ainda se encontrava agachado atrás do banco de ferro, apertando com força o encosto duro e frio.

"Nós vimos de longe eles arrombando uma casa" – Sirius contou devagar – "E alguns lampejos de luz"

"Mas quando chegamos perto, não havia barulho nenhum" – James continuou.

"Esperamos um pouco e resolvemos entrar e..." – o outro hesitou, mirando Prongs. Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

"E não havia mais nada" – Prongs continuou, bagunçando seus cabelos nervosamente – "Os comensais não estavam mais lá, estava tudo revirado, tudo uma bagunça, mas não havia mais ninguém lá"

A expressão de Remus se tornou angustiada, enquanto Peter se espremia e murmurava coisas sem nexo em seu canto.

"O que isso significa?" – o lobisomem indagou.

"_Você_ é o cara das respostas, Moony" – Sirius disse, depois de engolir em seco.

Remus analisou a expressão dos outros dois, sem saber o que dizer. Todos ali sabiam as possíveis respostas; claro que sabiam.

"É melhor" – ele começou, mirando de James para Sirius e desse para o encolhido Peter – "Voltarmos... pro castelo"

MMMMMM

O dia seguinte amanheceu chuvoso e frio, o céu estava cinzento e a ventania soprava a todo instante sem perdão. Os marotos passaram a noite comentando sobre o acontecimento em Hogsmeade, mirabolando suposições, entretidos em tentar encontrar confirmações para o que havia se passado naquela casa. No intimo de cada um, eles tinham uma idéia concreta sobre o que havia acontecido, mas a questão era quem estaria envolvido dessa vez.

As aulas daquele dia foram tensas e incomodas para James e Lily. O rapaz buscava seu olhar a todo instante procurando uma brecha para conversarem, embora estivesse tomado por um sentimento de vergonha pouco conhecido por ele; os murmúrios sobre o jogo não o incomodavam mais, parecia um passado distante perto do grande problema que arrumara, e que queria de qualquer jeito resolver. A ruiva, em contrapartida, fugia a todo o momento, carregando sempre uma expressão dura consigo, tentando mascarar a verdadeira decepção que sentia, fazendo de tudo para transparecer que aquilo não afetara do jeito que na verdade o fizera.

A noite caiu trazendo consigo uma verdadeira tempestade. O que antes era apenas uma chuva grossa, se transformou num temporal de trovoadas e relâmpagos, que cruzavam o céu escuro atrás dos terrenos da escola, causando um alvoroço nas águas do lago e nas folhas das árvores da floresta.

Lily adentrara a biblioteca com a desculpa de ter de fazer seu dever de Feitiços, mas na verdade querendo se livrar de tudo o que a rodeava. Não agüentava mais as insistentes perguntas de Mary e Marlene sobre sua choradeira na noite anterior, não suportava mais a cobrança excessiva de Alice sobre si e não podia mais tolerar a presença de James Potter; pois por mais que ela tentasse se convencer de que ela fora uma completa tola, por mais que ela tentasse se mostrar de que não deveria ceder; seu coração doía por um sentimento maior que pura decepção.

Enfurnou-se entre as prateleiras distantes, buscando por livros que pudessem ajudar em sua redação, embora seus pensamentos estivessem muito longe dali. A biblioteca estava um pouco vazia, era horário do jantar e a maioria dos estudantes estava no Salão Principal.

Pegou dois livros grossos e um pouco velhos, e levou-os consigo, a procura de uma mesa isolada entre as estantes. Enquanto caminhava, alguém chamou sua atenção, fazendo-a parar.

Severus Snape estava sentando numa mesa entre as prateleiras, rabiscando rapidamente um livro; seu nariz estava a centímetros do mesmo e ele parecia tão entretido no que fazia que mal notou sua presença.

Ela pensou duas vezes antes de se aproximar; ele ainda não a havia percebido, pois continuara na mesma posição, escrevendo com agilidade e empenho.

"Posso me sentar?" – ela indagou e num solavanco de susto e surpresa ele a mirou com os olhos arregalados.

MMMMM

James franziu o cenho, sentindo a ira subir-lhe a cabeça, mordeu seu lábio inferior com força tentando reprimir um xingamento. Sem sucesso.

"Merda!" – exclamou não se contendo, espantando Baltasar que estava aninhado aos seus pés.

"Prongs?" – Remus indagou, virando-se na cama, para encarar o outro que estava sentando na sua própria, encostado na cabeceira.

"Desculpe, Moony. Te acordei?" – ele indagou, observando o lobisomem esfregar os olhos com os dedos e bocejar.

"Na verdade não. Estou me sentindo cansado, mas estou muito enjoado para dormir. Estava tentando, mas não dá. _Essa_ semana vai ser daquelas"

"Bom pra gente então" – James tentou esboçar um sorriso, Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha desdenhosa – "Brincadeira"

O outro sorriu de lado, sentando-se na cama e ajeitando os cabelos castanhos.

"É inacreditável como vocês se divertem" – comentou – "Pra mim é um terror. Mas devo confessar que mesmo não lembrando de nada, é bom saber que estão por perto"

"Sempre" – James garantiu – "E _nós_ nos divertimos. Pode acreditar"

Remus riu.

"Não duvido" – ele então se levantou – "Onde estão os outros?"

"Jantando"

"E o que você está vendo aí?" – perguntou apontando para o Mapa do Maroto nas mãos do amigo. James suspirou, voltando sua atenção para os dois pontinhos estáticos no pergaminho.

"Lily" – disse simplesmente. Remus o analisou por alguns instantes.

"Você está começando a ficar paranóico, sabia?"

"Ela está com o Snivellus" – contou, estreitando os olhos para o ponto _Severus Snape_ ao lado de _Lily Evans_. Moony ergueu as sobrancelhas – "Na biblioteca" – e um segundo depois sua expressão voltou a ser raivosa – "_Droga!_" – exclamou, ameaçando amassar o pergaminho.

"James!" – o outro o repreendeu. Ele parou, respirando fundo, e abrindo o mapa novamente, antes que o amassasse de verdade – "Você tem que se controlar..."

"Me controlar?" – ele indagou, encarando-o de forma incrédula, empurrando o mapa de qualquer jeito no criado-mudo – "Eu não posso me controlar, Remus. Aquele seboso gosta dela. _Ele_ gosta dela. Eu sei disso. Ela não estava falando com já fazia mais de um ano e agora ele estão andando juntos de novo? São amigos de novo?"

Remus respirou fundo, buscando as palavras antes de responder, enquanto o outro ainda esbravejava ofensas sobre o Slytherin, erguendo-se por fim, e dizendo que iria para a biblioteca naquele exato momento.

"Não vá. Não adianta. Você provocou isso" – James parou no seu caminho á porta, virando-se para o outro – "Será que você não vê?"

"Vê o que?" – disse interrogativo.

Remus suspirou, rodando os olhos.

"Eu não quero me meter nisso" – ele murmurou, rumando para o banheiro – "Preciso de um banho e depois vou na enfermaria pedir uma poção para Madame Pomfrey"

"Não, Moony" – James falou – "Me fale!"

Remus hesitou.

"Por favor" – James suplicou. O lobisomem analisou a expressão angustiada do amigo e noutro suspiro disse por fim:

"Sua atitude de ontem _talvez _tenha reaproximado eles, James"

Prongs piscou confuso.

"Como reaproximado? Mesmo depois de eles deixarem de ser amigos, eu continuei perturbando o Snivellus e ela não falava nada"

"Você nunca tinha o batido pelo que me lembro" – ele respondeu – "E não antes de fazê-la acreditar que mudou e cometer uma burrada dessas"

"Ele a chamou de Sangue-Ruim. Você lembra? Ele está metido nesse negócio de Comensal e logo estará junto daquele bando que vimos ontem à noite! Você sabe! Como ela pode está se reaproximando dele? Como?"

"Estou supondo" – Remus esclareceu rapidamente– "Só sei que não adianta de nada você ir lá agora e procurar briga"

James bufou passando a mão nervosamente nos cabelos.

"Eu não posso" – ele disse baixo – "Eu não consigo vê-los andando juntos de novo. Conversando de novo"

"Você gosta mesmo dela, não é?" – indagou, sorrindo de canto. James o mirou e depois de alguns segundo assentiu timidamente. Remus ficou em silêncio alguns instantes, acompanhando Prongs sentar na cama novamente, pegar sua varinha do bolso e murmurar um _Malfeito Feito_ sem nem ao menos olhar para o pergaminho novamente – "Você tem que concertar isso"

"Como?" – indagou – "Me diz. Como? O que diabos eu faço pra ela me perdoar?"

Remus deu de ombros. E num tom de brincadeira falou:

"Não levo nenhum jeito com garotas. Sou tímido demais e minha _condição_ não ajuda"

James rodou os olhos.

"Você é brilhante" – disse com ironia – "Me diz para concertar, mas não sabe como!"

"Ah, definitivamente, você tem que concertar tudo com ela" – Remus murmurou sorrindo maroto – "Mas não era dela que eu estava falando agora"

Prongs franziu o cenho outra vez confuso.

"Isso tudo começou por causa de uma _coisa_. E você talvez deva concertá-la, enquanto pensa em como fará para Lily te perdoar" – ele terminou, piscando um olho para o amigo e rumando para o banheiro.

Depois de uns segundos James finalmente sorriu, entendendo o que o outro queria dizer.

MMMMM

"Você está bem?" – ela indagou mirando o outro com atenção, depois de um certo tempo.

Severus abriu a boca para respondeu, mas nada saiu. Estava quase que em choque por vê-la tão perto de si novamente; como quando eram amigos.

"Snape?" – ela o chamou, fazendo-o despertar. Sua voz lhe suave pura e cristalina, como o canto de sereianos.

"Estou" – ele respondeu rapidamente. E lembrando-se _do _que escrevia, fechou rápido o livro de _Estudo avançado no preparo de Poções_ do ano anterior – "Não foi nada" – assegurou, tentando não gaguejar.

"Claro que foi" – ela rebateu com pesar e suspirou – "Foi horrível"

"Ele vai ter o que merece" – falou baixo, mais para si do que para outra.

"O quê?" – ela disse sem compreender.

"Nada" – Respondeu, apertando com força a capa de seu livro. Estava nervoso, seu coração palpitava desenfreado e suas mãos suavam – "_Ele_ é asqueroso" – balbuciou por fim.

Lily abaixou seu olhar, sentindo um vazio no peito.

"Ele é..." – concordou baixo, mas logo voltou a encarar as iris negras do rapaz a sua frente.

Snape sentiu o ar fugir dos pulmões. Não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia o que fazer, estava desnorteado e hipnotizado por estar mais uma vez sendo mirado por aqueles orbes esmeralda.

"Eu..." – ele começou; ela não se moveu esperando – "Eu e-estou bem" – terminou não sabendo nem porque dissera aquilo.

"Certo. Que bom." – ela disse e se ergueu, a cadeira arrastou para atrás fazendo um ruído estridente enquanto ele a acompanhava com o olhar – "Eu vou indo" – esclareceu, mas antes de sair dali, completou com um certo tom melancólico – "Nada mudou, Snape" – e deixou um frustrado e amargurado Severus ali, sentado. Ele queria erguer-se e segui-la, queria tentar novamente desculpar-se pelo erro que cometera no quinto ano, mas não conseguiu. Mais uma vez ele não fora forte o bastante, e mais uma vez, ele pegou seu material e saiu dali. Para longe.

MMMM

Já era sábado, as nuvens pesadas finalmente deram uma trégua para aquele final de semana, deixando o sol aparecer timidamente por entre as nuvens e iluminando os terrenos úmidos de Hogwarts. O jogo entre as casas da Slytherin e Hufflepuff transcorreu demorado e violento demais. Foram três jogadores da casa amarela machucados pelos inescrupulosos batedores do outro time e no final o pomo fora capturado com facilidade pelo apanhador da casa esverdeada.

James assistira o jogo com total atenção ao lado de seu time, sinalizando as estratégias de ambas as equipes. Ele fizera o que Remus sugerira e _concertou_ o que deveria ser primeiramente concertado. Pedira desculpas á todos do time e mesmo a contragosto à Haward Young por não ter feito uma boa partida e por ter sido rude e agressivo na última reunião. Alegou não estar se sentindo bem no jogo da Gryffindor (Por Merlin, ele não podia dizer o motivo verdadeiro, se não estaria realmente encrencado com os alunos da sua casa) e que da próxima vez convocaria o apanhador reserva para ocupar seu lugar se sentisse inseguro, todavia pedira mais uma chance no próximo jogo que seria contra a sanguinária equipe da Slytherin. Todos aceitaram compreensivos dando um voto de confiança para talentoso capitão. A Gryffindor se encontrava na terceira posição por saldo de pontos, atrás da Hufflepuff, Slytherin era a primeira colocada seguida pela Ravenclaw. Tinham que vencer a Slytherin para garantir uma boa posição e continuar na competição pela taça de Quadribol daquele ano.

Os alunos tiraram à tarde para relaxar. Alguns estudavam ou faziam seus deveres atrasados, mas a maioria estava desfrutando dos terrenos de Hogwarts ou perembulando pelo castelo.

Os marotos, com exceção de Moony, estavam encostados numa árvore que dava a vista perfeita do lago. A _Árvore Marota_, como apelidaram no terceiro ano, pois eles sempre descansavam por ali, batendo papo ou mesmo fazendo deveres quando o tempo estava bom. Peter tagarelava sem parar sobre o jogo de mais cedo, enquanto Sirius que estava deitado na grama molhada, de olhos fechados e apreciando a brisa que passava por seu rosto, apenas concordava ou descordava dos comentários do gorducho. James que se encontrava encostado no tronco retorcido da árvore, mal participava da conversa. Estava entretido pensando em seus problemas, brincando desinteressado com um graveto seco, rodando-o em sua mão. Bastou uma olhada para o lago para fazê-lo despertar, quando reconheceu uma das garotas de um grupo que caminhava calmamente a beirada do lago, porém devidamente agasalhadas, preparadas para as frias rajadas de outono.

James suspirou, voltando sua atenção para o graveto, tentando ignorar a ruiva distante.

"Aí estão vocês" – Remus apareceu na frente deles. Seu rosto estava ainda mais pálido do que dias atrás, parecia abatido e enfermo e até sua voz havia mudado para um tom arrastado e cansado – "Procurei vocês por toda a parte. Aonde diabos está o mapa?"

"No meu bolso" – Padfoot respondeu, erguendo-se e pondo-se sentado – "Você não deveria estar na enfermaria, Moony? Hoje já é..."

"Eu sei" – ele o interrompeu – "Mas vocês precisam ver isso" – e estendeu o que havia em sua mão para os outros.

Peter pegou o exemplar do _Profeta Diário_ da mão do lobisomem, abriu e leu em voz alta a manchete principal:

"_Mais um desaparecido no Ministério: Onde estará Lafayette Whitehouse_?"

"Isso é terrível" – James comentou – "Os Whitehouse são amigos dos meus pais" – completou mirando um Sirius de olhar penoso.

"Veja o final, Wormtail" – Remus pediu. Peter se apressou, dobrando o jornal para ler as últimas linhas.

_"...Este, porém, não foi o único desaparecimento constatado durante a semana. Moradores do povoado de Hogsmeade alertaram para nossa edição que os irmãos Roger e Rodrick Smith, donos da loja Artefatos Trouxas para Magos no Beco Diagonal, não são vistos há três dias..."_

Peter parou sua leitura para encarar aterrorizado os outros três marotos que o miravam com atenção. Ele voltou-se para o jornal, mas sua voz trêmula fora tomada pela gagueira e suas mãos chacoalhavam de tal maneira que o impossibilitava de continuar. Ele não conseguia terminar. James então puxou o papel de sua mão, continuando rapidamente:

"_... Os informantes, que não quiseram se identificar, relataram que os irmãos se mudaram para o vilarejo há pouco tempo. A loja se encontra fechada desde o mês passado. Estariam eles fugindo? Se sim, de quem? É de relevante importância ressaltar que os Smith são nascidos trouxa. E que a família Whitehouse é conhecida por defender os direitos das pessoas não mágicas."_

Prongs terminou sua leitura. Um silêncio mortal reinou sobre o quatro. As vozes dos estudantes à volta pareciam distantes e até inaudíveis, eles apenas se limitarem em se encarar por aqueles segundos, trocando com o olhar a confirmação do que passava por suas cabeças naquele exato instante.

"Merlin" – Sirius foi o primeiro a falar – "Então, quer dizer..." – ele então se voltou para Remus que continuava de pé, estático. O lobisomem assentiu levemente.

"Isso é terrível" – Peter murmurou baixo, sua expressão de puro terror.

"Nós temos que falar com Dumbledore" – James disse, erguendo-se bruscamente – "Temos que contar o que sabemos, o que vimos!"

"Você está louco?" – Sirius também se levantou, pondo-se na frente do amigo – "Você tem idéia do que acabou de dizer?"

"Não podemos ficar calados, Sirius. Sabemos quem os pegou. Você mesmo disse que reconheceu o Lestrange!"

"Reconheci" – ele confirmou – "Mas não podemos falar, James. Não mesmo!"

"Nós sabemos o que aconteceu" – Prongs continuava – "Os comensais os levaram. Nós temos que contar"

"Ah, claro. E falamos também que estávamos em Hogsmeade, não é mesmo?" – James se calou, adotando uma expressão angustiada – "Porque não entregamos também o Mapa do Maroto pra ele? Melhor ainda, porque não falamos que eu, você e Peter somos animagos?"

"Sirius tem razão" – Remus concordou – "E eu acho que Dumbledore, assim como todo mundo, sabe o que está acontecendo"

"Lógico que sabe" – James disse – "Mas nós sabemos _quem_ foi"

"Não adiantaria" – Peter murmurou de seu canto, encolhido ao lado do tronco da árvore – "Quem acreditaria na gente?"

"Verdade" – Moony murmurou – "Não temos provas..."

"Que droga!" – James exclamou nervoso. Silêncio novamente. Cada um estava absorto em seus pensamentos.

Era real. Estavam realmente imersos naquilo. Havia uma guerra de verdade lá fora.

"Artefatos Trouxas para Magos" – Padfoot murmurou amargurado – "Eu fui lá pedi informação nas férias passadas" – Os outros três o encararam – "Assim que eu consegui a moto. Para reformar" – explicou – "Eles me deram várias dicas. Eram uns gênios"

Silêncio outra vez. James se largou novamente, sentando-se contrariado. Sirius e Remus acompanhavam seus movimentos com pesar, enquanto Peter usava seus dentões para roer o que ainda lhe sobrava de unhas.

"Eu vou pra enfermaria" – o lobisomem anunciou – "Não estou me sentindo bem" – os outros três concordaram mecanicamente. Nenhum estava realmente ali.

MMMM

Padfoot mirava o pôr-do-sol do parapeito da janela do dormitório. Observava atentamente o astro sumir por detrás do lago e a noite escura tomar o lugar do céu mesclado em tons de laranja, as primeiras estrelas apareciam timidamente, e em breve a lua-cheia reinaria esplendorosa lá em cima. Suspirando, deixou a janela, virando-se para os outros dois marotos que ocupavam o quarto.

"Como você consegue comer tanto?" – indagou com o cenho franzido na direção de Peter. Este, sentado em sua cama, deu de ombros enquanto jogava em sua boca alguns doces que pegara da cozinha mais cedo.

"Estou me preparando. Tenho que ter energia para encarar essas noites" – respondeu de boca cheia.

Sirius rodou os olhos, muxoxando alguma coisa incompreensível e logo se voltou para o outro rapaz.

"E o que você tanto olha aí, hein Prongs?" – perguntou, observando o outro desprender finalmente os olhos do Mapa do Maroto.

"Filch" – mentiu rapidamente, enquanto dobrava o mapa para Sirius não perceber que na verdade este estava mostrando o salão comunal da Gryffindor.

Sirius estreitou os olhos desconfiado. Mas preferiu não rebater nada. Lançou outra olhadela para janela, constatando que o astro dourado já estava quase desaparecendo no horizonte.

"Está na hora" – anunciou. Peter ergueu-se rapidamente, colocando de uma vez o que restara de suas guloseimas na boca. Sirius pegou a jaqueta jeans de sua cabeceira, vestindo-a com agilidade, enquanto Wormtail batia em sua calça para afastar alguns farelos agarrados na mesma.

"Er..." – James começou, após pigarrear ruidosamente – "Vão indo na frente. Eu já alcanço vocês" – o outro moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto ajeitava a roupa – "É sério, estou indo logo atrás" – assegurou, puxando de debaixo da cama capa da invisibilidade e estendendo-a para o amigo.

Padfoot e Wormtail se entreolharam.

"Não vou nem perguntar o que vai fazer" – Sirius murmurou com uma expressão de poucos amigos, ao mesmo tempo que se dirigia para a porta com a capa já em mãos e Peter vindo logo à suas costas – "Já tenho uma leve idéia" – terminou. E ambos deixaram o local, com Wormtail perguntando em seu ouvido_ qual é a idéia?_ e o outro dizendo-lhe para esquecer.

James respirou fundo, e resolveu esperar alguns minutos dentro do dormitório, até se certificar que os outros dois amigos não estariam rondando o salão comunal atrás de conversinhas com garotas, no caso de Sirius, ou de novidades eletrizantes, no caso de Peter. Concluiu, analisando o Mapa do Maroto, que ambos rumaram para fora do salão, pegando o primeiro atalho daquele andar para o portão principal do castelo. O pontinho que marcava Argus Filch, estava na verdade caminhando pelo hall de entrada, ao mesmo tempo em que os dois passavam por ele, provavelmente encobertos por sua capa.

Ele dobrou o mapa rapidamente, depois de dar outra checada no salão comunal, vendo que aquela era uma boa hora para descer. Ergueu-se da cama, enquanto colocava o pergaminho no bolso junto com a varinha. Foi ao espelho, consertou rapidamente suas sobrancelhas e tentou abaixar alguns fios levantados no alto de sua cabeça, sem sucesso. Resolveu, deixá-los daquele jeito mesmo, rumando finalmente para fora do dormitório.

Desceu as escadas com agilidade, pulando dois degraus de cada vez, até chegar ao salão. Estava nem muito cheio, nem muito vazio. Havia estudantes fazendo de tudo: de jogar xadrez de bruxo à dar alguns amassos em um ponto escondido do salão ou até mesmo bater um papo descontraído, como era o caso de Lily Evans. A ruiva se encontrava sentada numa cadeira de frente para uma das mesas de mogno que havia no local; estava entretida numa conversa animada com Frank Longbottom que se encontrava logo ao seu lado; ambos no mesmo local que o mapa havia mostrado para o rapaz de óculos há momentos atrás.

James respirou fundo antes de se aproximar, pigarreando para chamar a atenção de ambos assim que se pôs de pé na frente deles.

"Boa noite" – ele murmurou esboçando um sorriso. Assim que Lily o encarou, a expressão da garota se tornou dura e decidida. Ela ergueu o queixo levemente, crispando os lábios rosados, como se desaprovasse o simples fato do rapaz estar ali.

"E aí, James?" – Frank murmurou sorridente.

"Frank. Evans." – ele os cumprimentou; recebendo de um lado um sorriso amigável e do outro uma sobrancelha erguida como resposta. A vontade de Lily era sair dali o quanto antes, desaparecer, sem nem ao menos ter que olhar para a cara daquele arrogante. Mas Frank ainda estava ali, não poderia ser mal educada com o outro rapaz. Resolveu apenas ignorar o maroto; não dirigir a palavra a ele.

Frank encarou os dois, sentindo o clima tenso que se instalou no local.

"E então? O que achou do jogo?" – perguntou para James, tentando amenizar a estranha situação – "A Slytherin é osso duro, mas tenho certeza que ganhamos fácil-fácil. A propósito, eu não concordo com nada que estão dizendo por aí sobre..."

"Tudo bem" – o maroto o interrompeu dando de ombros – "Obrigado, Frank" – disse sorrindo para o colega – "É bom saber que alguém está do meu lado"

Frank sorriu. Mas o silêncio reinou entre o trio mais uma vez. Ambos estavam parados na mesma posição. Lily encarando James de forma indecifrável, James mirando-a intensamente, e Frank observando ora um, ora o outro, sem saber o que fazer.

"Bom, eu..." – Frank começou – "Vou começar minha redação de Feitiços" – disse rapidamente a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente – "Acho que todo mundo já fez, menos eu..." – brincou, soltando uma risadinha pelo nariz – "Vejo vocês depois" – e saiu dali, o mais rápido possível.

James assumiu seu lugar sentando ao lado da ruiva. Ela bufou, ameaçando levantar-se, mas fora impedida por ele que segurara seu pulso.

"Espera um pouco" – ele pediu. Lily puxou seu braço de forma brusca, ameaçando mais uma vez se erguer, enquanto ele novamente a impedia – "Por favor"

"Eu não tenho nada a dizer pra você, Potter" – ela sussurrou, após perceber que três quintoanistas da outra extremidade da mesa, os observavam de esgoela.

"Você não precisa falar nada. Só me escute"

"Pra quê?" – ela indagou, abaixando a cabeça, desviando dos olhares das outras garotas que ainda os encaravam desconfiadas e mexericando alguma coisa entre si – "Eu não vou mais acreditar em nada que você diz. Eu não quero nem mais que me dirija à palavra"

"Não quero que acredite" – ela então o mirou confusa; seu cenho franzido – "Não vim aqui te convencer, só vim te falar algumas verdades"

"Verdades?" – ela sorriu de forma cínica – "Isso sim é novidade. James Potter falando verdades"

James estreitou seus olhos por detrás das lentes redondas antes de sussurrar de volta para garota:

"Olha só quem está falando. A Srta. Certinha" – desdenhou – "Não preciso lembrá-la que se você não tivesse me colocando numa situação tão absurda, aquilo tudo não aconteceria, não é?"

"Agora a culpa de seus malfeitos é minha?" – ela revidou, ciciando baixo – "Sua criatividade me surpreende cada vez mais, Potter"

James respirou fundo, buscando calma no fundo de seu ser.

"Eu não vim aqui discutir com você, Evans" – ela ameaçou responder, mas ele não permitiu – "Você mesma falou que não queria falar comigo, então só peço que me escute" – ele fez uma pausa, observando o rosto da ruiva com atenção – "Eu vim aqui te pedir desculpas" – murmurou num sussurro – "Não precisa aceitar, só quero que saiba que estou arrependido e que sei que extrapolei" – James observou a expressão da outra suavizar por alguns instantes, vendo que seria bom continuar – "Eu estava sobrecarregado com tudo aquilo, e explodi. Foi isso que aconteceu" – ele então acariciou suavemente sua mão – "Eu sinto muito"

Lily sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado por sua espinha. O calor que começou onde a mão macia do apanhador a tocou, foi tomando cada parte de seu corpo de forma incrível e até assustadora. Ela reprimiu um suspiro, quando abaixou o rosto até suas mãos e pôde ver os movimentos leves que a dele fazia no dorso da sua.

Ela enrijeceu, quando se viu mais uma vez, _quase_ entregue aqueles malditos encantos do maroto. E foi com raiva de si mesma, que afastou sua mão da dele e o mirou com dureza.

"Acabou?" – perguntou com frieza.

James suspirou derrotado, concluindo que _concertar _aquilo seria mais difícil que imaginara. Ele confirmou levemente com a cabeça a contragosto. E ela simplesmente se levantou, deixando apenas o vazio ao seu lado, rumando como uma flecha para os dormitórios.

Ele observou as três garotas do outro lado da mesa cochichar sem parar. E se perguntou se elas teriam ouvido alguma coisa. Era só o que faltava. Mais fofocas e murmúrios com seu nome. Ergueu-se bruscamente, rumando para fora do salão comunal. Pegou o mapa em seu bolso, escolhendo o melhor caminho para chegar ao Salgueiro Lutador. Em poucos minutos estava do lado de fora do castelo, caminhando rapidamente em direção a enorme árvore; seus pensamentos a mil por hora martelando fortemente seu cérebro com a imagem e a voz de Lily, raciocinando em maneiras de corrigir suas besteiras e conquistá-la de uma vez. O que Sirius e Peter falavam sobre eles não combinarem de jeito e maneira, talvez fizesse sim algum sentindo, mas ele a gostava demais para desistir. Não aquilo. Não desistiria nunca. Ela seria sua, como sempre quis. E ele conseguiria. Mostraria a ela, que mesmo com suas tolices, ela se apaixonaria por ele.

Ele sorriu de lado, avistando a enorme árvore ao longe. E foi quando estava a poucos metros do salgueiro e totalmente perdido em seus pensamentos, que escutou um uivo seco; num piscar de olhar o Remus-lobisomem saiu pela passagem oculta nas enormes raízes da planta. James encarou desesperado os olhos amarelos do lobo, que corria em sua direção, puxou sua varinha rapidamente, mas não deu tempo de se transfigurar. O lobo pulou em cima de si, segurando seus braços com as patas. Seu coração quase saiu pela boca quando o animal rosnou para si, e a única reação que teve fora fechar os olhos fortemente, esperando pelo pior.

Noutro segundo Padfoot apareceu, jogando fortemente o lobisomem para o lado e ambos rolaram pela grama molhada. Fora a brecha. James num segundo já era Prongs. Lobo e cachorro se ergueram, rosnando raivosamente um para o outro, preparando seus ataques a qualquer momento. O cervo então se pôs entre eles, empurrando levemente com sua galha um para cada lado, trotando entre os dois até que se acalmassem. Padfoot caminhou timidamente até Moony, apontando seu focinho para cima, fungando com vontade. O lobo abaixou sua cabeça, tocando suas narinas como num selo de paz. Wormtail apareceu entre as folhas da grama, deixando seu esconderijo.

Os quatros animais se entreolharam, e num acordo silencioso, rumaram para a Floresta Proibida.

MMMMMM

**N/A**: Dessa vez demorou um pouco mais saiu. A história começa a se desenrolar e o enfoque se desliga um pouco de apenas Lily/James. Os próximos capítulos provavelmente terão mais dos outros marotos, de Snape, e outros personagens. Sempre imaginei a época dos marotos diretamente ligada ao inicio da guerra, e não como se ambas as coisas acontecem em universos diferentes, porém ao mesmo tempo. Sn

De qualquer forma, espero que tenham curtido o capitulo. Agradeço imensamente aos comentários anteriores e imploro por novos!

Um beijão,

Cath.


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Love Lives Forever**

**Resumo: **Entre escolhas e inseguranças no inicio de uma guerra, a única certeza que reinava nos corações daqueles jovens era que o amor, fosse ele entre parentes, amigos ou amantes, viveria para sempre.

**Atenção:** Harry Potter não me pertence!

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

_Nunca se vence uma guerra lutando sozinho, você sabe que a gente precisa entrar em contato. Com toda essa força contida que vive guardada, o eco de suas palavra não repercute em nada._

**Raul Seixas**

MMM

Sua cabeça doía de forma quase até insuportável, martelando-lhe a têmpora sem perdão. Algo na altura das costelas também lhe apertava, dificultando até a respiração. Continuou com os olhos fechados, num estado entre acordado e dormido. Sentia sua bochecha esquerda arder assim como o canto de sua boca. Ao longe, muito longe, podia escutar algumas vozes. Sussurros que pareciam distantes e pertencentes até de outro mundo, e não aquele que se encontrava.

_"__Não __me __peça __calma. __Algo __de __grave __poderia __ter __realmente __acontecido__"_

_ "Mas não aconteceu! Por Merlin, não é preciso esse alvoroço todo"_

A claridade começou a incomodar-lhe os olhos. E os sussurros ao longe podiam ser escutados e entendidos mais claramente.

_ "Ah, não? E se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo?"_

_ "Mas você chegou, e eu já lhe agradeci por isso. Porque ficar pensando no que poderia ter acontecido, se eu to aqui e bem?"_

_ "Pra você é tudo muito simples, não é? Poderíamos ter dois Moonies aqui agora! Mas pra você estaria tudo bem, contanto que você tenha falado com tua querida Evans, está tudo ótimo, não é mesmo?"_

_ "Isso não tem nada a ver, Sirius!"_

_ "Ah não? Isso não aconteceria se você tivesse vindo conosco como sempre faz. Ou se tivesse ido direto pra floresta nos esperar por lá. Mas tua cabeça estava muito ocupada pra pensar em qualquer outra coisa, James. Isso lhe custaria muito! Até a vida!"_

Remus abriu os olhos naquele instante. Piscou algumas vezes para se acostumar com a claridade, reconhecendo logo em seguida a Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts. Seu olhar se focou nas figuras de James e Sirius que estavam no pé de sua cama. Peter se encontrava calado, sentado numa cama vizinha a que Lupin estava deitado, com a capa da invisibilidade jogada em seu ombro.

"Que história é essa?" – perguntou com a voz rouca. Tentou recostar-se na cabeceira de metal, mas urrou levemente quando sentiu uma pontada nas costelas.

As cabeças dos outros três marotos viraram em sua direção com expressões de surpresa estampadas em cada uma.

"Moony" – James murmurou. Caminhando rapidamente, assim como Sirius, para mais perto da cama do amigo.

O estado do lobisomem era deplorável. Seu rosto exibia um enorme arranhão que cortava diagonalmente o nariz, havia um hematoma vermelho em sua bochecha e em sua boca havia um pequeno corte.

"Ei, cara. Nem tente levantar" – Sirius avisou – "Ontem vimos o final da tua transformação e não foi nada legal"

"O que aconteceu ontem?" – indagou rapidamente – "Do que vocês estavam falando?" – e mirou de Sirius para James e deste para Peter, como se exigisse respostas.

"Como você está se sentindo?" – James indagou – "Quer que a gente chame Madame Pomfrey?"

"Você está louco?" – Peter murmurou, lançando um olhar para a sala da enfermeira no final do corredor – "Ela não pode nos ver aqui. Não se lembra da última vez? Ela ameaçou nos azarar se..."

"Não mudem de assunto" – Remus interrompeu o outro – "Me contem! Que história é essa de não chegar a tempo? Que história é essa de dois _Moonies_?"

Prongs e Padfoot se entreolharam. Peter engoliu em seco.

"Esquece, Moony" – Sirius respondeu.

"Nós pensamos que você estivesse dormindo" – Peter completou.

"Não foi nada" – James terminou.

Remus analisou os três por alguns segundos, respirou fundo e sentindo seu tórax doer novamente, murmurou baixo:

"Eu ataquei vocês?"

Silêncio. Nem um deles se atreveu a responder.

"EU ATAQUEI VOCÊS?" – indagou alto. Mais alto que seu tom de voz normal; de uma maneira que ele quase nunca usava.

"Pare com isso. Você não está bem, ainda tem a semana inteira pela frente e ..."

"Me respondam!" – falou, interrompendo Sirius também.

James trocou olhares com os outros dois, e eles concordaram mudamente que não havia escapatória. Remus era muito inteligente de se enganar. Tinham que falar.

"Não foi sua culpa" – assegurou Prongs – "Foi minha culpa"

"O que aconteceu?"

"James não estava transfigurado em animago, você estava saindo do Salgueiro Lutador, eu e Wormtail víamos mais atrás"

"Eu estava distraído. E você veio na minha direção. Mas eu me transformei. Foi só isso"

"Não foi só isso..." – Remus murmurou com amargura – "Quero a verdade"

Silêncio novamente. Sirius bufou, resolvendo contar tudo de uma vez.

"Você foi correndo na direção dele, o prensou e eu tive que te deter, se não..."

Sua voz morreu. E acima das suas olheiras fundas, o olhar de Remus se tornou culpado e transtornado.

"Não foi sua culpa" – James falou outra vez ao observar a expressão angustiada do amigo – "Eu estava atrasado. Eu fui o culpado"

"Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer" – Moony murmurou melancólico, como se não houvesse escutado o que Prongs falara – "Eu sabia..."

"Moony, você..."

"Eu ia te morder, James!" – ele falou alto – "Eu ia te atacar! Eu sempre soube que era arriscado demais. Nunca deveria ter deixado vocês me acompanharem. É loucura!"

"Você não está escutando o que estamos dizendo?" – Sirius indagou – "_Você__não__teve__culpa_" – falou pausadamente – "Foi culpa do James e ele sabe disso" – Prongs assentiu com a cabeça.

"O que há na cabeça de vocês?" – Remus rebateu revoltado – "Isso não é diversão! É coisa séria, muito séria!"

"Nós sabemos" – Prongs falou – "Sempre soubemos. E nós quisemos correr esse risco, Remus. Nós estávamos lá porque quisemos estar. Porque sempre estivemos e sempre estaremos!"

O rapaz pôs-se sentado com dificuldade, encostando-se na cama.

"Vocês não sabem como é" – ele disse - "Vocês não sabem como eu me sentiria se..." – ele hesitou, mirando os amigos com pesar – "Se..."

"Não vai acontecer de novo" – James contrapôs – "E não foi sua culpa. _Eu_ fui o irresponsável._Eu_ não prestei atenção"

Remus não respondeu. Passou a analisar novamente o rosto dos marotos, sua cabeça ainda doía, seu rosto ardia, sua respiração cortava. Imagens dos outros três marotos atacados com mordidas e arranhões largados entre as árvores da floresta materializaram em sua mente.

"Não quero que vocês me acompanhem mais" – sentenciou decidido.

James, Sirius e Peter arregalaram os olhos.

"Como é que é?" – Padfoot indagou descrente.

"Você escutou bem, Sirius." – respondeu.

"Sem chances" – James contrapôs.

"Eu não quero mais"

"Você não pode nos impedir" – Sirius argumentou – "Isso está além de sua vontade, Remus"

"Não é minha condição que está em jogo. É a vida de vocês três. Eu não quero carregar um fardo pelo resto da minha vida de ter feito alguma coisa, _qualquer__coisa_, contra vocês"

"Moony..." – Peter tentou começar.

"Vocês são _normais_! Por Merlin, não precisam fazer isso! Eu passei minha vida quase toda convivendo com minha maldição sozinho. Vocês não têm de se arriscar"

"Nada que você fale vai mudar" – James disse por fim – "Você querendo ou não, nós vamos continuar"

"Isso mesmo" – Sirius concordou. Peter assentiu com a cabeça.

Remus ergueu o queixo. Procurando em seu intimo forças para dizer que o viria a seguir:

"Saiam" – ordenou, num tom incomum a ele. Num tom frio. Num to ameaçador – "Me deixem sozinho"

Os três se miraram novamente. Não se moveram do lugar.

"EU QUERO FICAR SOZINHO!"

O grito ecoou pela enfermaria deserta e num segundo Madame Pomfrey saiu de sua sala. Ela expulsou os três dali, reclamando por perturbarem seu paciente e ameaçando entregá-los a Professora MacGonagall.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás deles, Sirius lançou um olhar assassino na direção de James, o clima tenso se instalou no ar, o desconforto tomou conta dali.

"Parabéns" – foi o que Padfoot murmurou azedamente, e sem dizer mais alguma palavra, caminhou na direção das escadas. James bufou contrariado, murmurando algo incompreensível e rumando para a direção oposta. Peter ficou estancado no mesmo lugar, perdido em pensamentos.

MMMMM

"E além do mais..." – Mary dizia brincando com o garfo em sua mão – "Eu nunca usaria uma saia tão curta como á dela. Digo, estamos no outono, quase inverno. Não há explicação para isso. Isso é necessidade de se amostrar"

Alice abafou uma risada, enquanto Lily e Marlene trocavam olhares divertidos.

"Estou detectando um certo tom de inveja, ou é impressão minha?" – Marlene brincou, bebericando seu suco de cenoura.

"Eu? Com inveja da Lauren Coffman?" – Mary fez uma expressão de ofendida – "Nem em sonhos"

Lily sorriu levemente.

"O que já te disse sobre autovalorização?" – indagou a ruiva, pousando os talheres em seu prato vazio do almoço.

"Tudo o que poderia dizer" – A loira rodou os olhos – "Que tal agora conversar com a Coffman sobre Atentado ao Pudor?"

"Atentado a quem?" – Alice franziu o cenho, após engolir uma colherada de sua sobremesa.

Mary e Lily riram. Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas também sem compreender.

"É uma lei trouxa" – Lily explicou – "Exibicionismo, na verdade"

As duas morenas ergueram a sobrancelhas interrogativas.

"Vocês sabem, andar pelado por aí é crime" – Mary riu.

"E quem faria isso?" – Alice indagou incrédula.

"Trouxas" – Mary deu de ombros – "E Lauren Coffman"

As quatro gargalharam com vontade.

"Nunca ouvir falar de bruxos andando pelados por aí" – Marlene comentou entre risadas – "Essa é definitivamente nova!"

"É interessante saber que existe um mundo completamente diferente do nosso aí fora" – Alice comentou.

"É" – o sorriso de Mary morreu – "Pena que nem todos pensem assim"

Marlene parou de rir, mirando com uma expressão angustiada as duas amigas nascidas-trouxa sentadas na frente delas. Alice pegou uma mexa negra de seu cabelo para remexer inquietamente, enquanto Lily suspirava resignada.

"Desculpe" – a loira murmurou – "Não queria quebrar o clima desse jeito. É só que, às vezes, eu..."

"Isso vai acabar" – Marlene garantiu – "Essa loucura não vai pra frente. Não _pode_ ir pra frente"

Lily acenou com a cabeça e Alice sorriu levemente em forma de consolação.

"Evans?" – uma voz grave chamou atenção das quatro, obrigando-as a virar a cabeça para o lado esquerdo para encarar a figura altiva de Matthew Green, monitor da Ravenclaw, vestindo um jeans desbotado, um moletom azul-marinho e com seus cachos castanhos impecáveis – "Garotas" – ele cumprimentou as outras sorrindo levemente.

Todas responderam educadamente.

"A professora McGonagall quer falar com você e com o Potter, disse para ir á sua sala assim que pudessem" – ele passou o recado.

"Ah... Ok" – Lily respondeu.

"Eu procurei o Potter em todos os lugares, mas não achei, se você conseguir encontrar..."

"Pode deixar. Obrigada, Green"

Ele sorriu em resposta, abandonando a mesa da Gryffindor para rumar em direção a da sua casa.

"Se meu cabelo ficasse tão ajeitado quanto o dele minha vida seria outra" – Mary comentou sonhadora, acompanhando o rapaz com o olhar – "Eu não sei quanto a você, mas _isso_ que é um Atentado ao Pudor"

Marlene rolou os olhos, enquanto Alice balançava a cabeça negativamente, e Lily terminava seu suco.

"Vou ver o que a McGonagall quer. Não vou ficar procurando o Potter por aí" – Lily disse, levantando-se – "Encontro com vocês depois" - e saiu para fora do Grande Salão.

MMMMMM

Sirius caminhava pelos corredores do castelo sem nenhum rumo planejado. Sua cabeça martelava-lhe a mil com dezenas de pensamentos e a raiva ainda o consumia. Não de James, muito menos de Remus, mas raiva da situação em si.

Embora fosse um rapaz rebelde, constando os fatos de sua infância e adolescência em relação a sua família, ele odiava _mudanças_. Gostava de desafios, de adrenalina, de emoção, mas mudanças não. Não queria que sua rotina mudasse, e muito menos que seus amigos mudassem. Talvez fosse egoísmo de sua parte sim, talvez tivesse exagerado ao brigar com Prongs pelo pequeno deslize do outro maroto, mas a verdade era que não queria que a relação que tinha com os amigos cambiasse para algo fora de seu controle.

Hogwarts sempre fora sua casa no final das contas. Desde que pisara pela primeira vez naquele castelo se sentia como se ali fosse seu lugar, e por mais que negasse, odiava admitir que tinha receio sim do que viria a seguir. Era seu último ano afinal e a escola não seria mais parte de sua vida.

Suspirou, colocando as mãos no bolso, afastando com um movimento de cabeça os cachos negros que lhe caiam sobre a face.

A verdade era que odiava pensar que depois que se formasse, sua vida teria que tomar um rumo e que provavelmente não tomaria o mesmo que a de seus amigos. Aquilo sim era um terror para ele. Não poderia viver com os Potter para sempre. Eles eram bons, acolhedores, e James era sem dúvida alguma seu irmão, mas não podia depender deles a vida toda. Já era legalmente adulto, tinha que seguir em frente.

Mas seguir em frente é difícil, não é mesmo? Era bom do jeito que estava, do jeito que sempre foi. Ele e os três inseparáveis amigos, fazendo marotagens pela escola, conquistando fãs e garotas, aprendendo a conviver um com o outro, aceitando suas diferenças. O significado de família para ele, sempre fora tão vago e tão miserável no passado, mas desde que conhecera os marotos, aquilo se tornou sua família. Aquilo fazia parte dele.

Não estava suportando ver James de certa forma se transformar aos poucos, não estava conseguindo imaginar seus meses sem ter que acompanhar Remus durante as luas cheias e até não agüentaria não implicar com Peter por besteiras.

Não. Ele não queria que mudasse. Queria que fosse como sempre fora. Não queria que terminasse. Pois por mais que soubesse que seus amigos nunca o deixariam de verdade, ele tinha medo de ficar sozinho. Não queria começar uma nova vida sem sua _família_ por perto, fazendo tudo que sempre vaziam, pois aqueles, aqueles sim, foram os melhores momentos de sua vida. Ele sabia que enquanto pudesse acordar no dormitório de Hogwarts e olhar para os rostos de cada um de seus amigos, ele nunca estaria sozinho.

Suspirou mais uma vez, pensando o quão patético era se sentir daquela maneira. Era até engraçado ele, Sirius Black, passar por um dilema de aceitação tão grande e se ver em meio a medos e inseguranças que nem combinavam com sua personalidade. Afinal, todos o viam como o forte, o rebelde e até o maioral. Mas ele só conseguia ser assim graças à segurança que sentia ali dentro, mas e depois? E se Remus realmente não quisesse mais a companhia deles e sumisse de uma vez para bem longe? E se James se acertasse com a Evans e fosse viver sua vida, deixando-o de lado? E se Peter se cansasse daquilo tudo e também tomasse um rumo inesperado? Aí não havia mais fortaleza; sem seus _pilares_, tudo se desmorona. E os marotos eram seus pilares. E por mais que ele tentasse se convencer de que ele também poderia arrumar um caminho como qualquer outro, ele sabia que nunca iria se sentir tão forte e tão bem quanto se sua _família_ estivesse por perto.

Bufou, ao virar uma esquina, sentindo raiva de si mesmo por estar sendo tão ridículo, quando parou de caminhar ao deparar-se com alguém.

Mirou enigmático os orbes cinzentos que o encarava, quando o _outro_ também parou de andar.

Regulus Black segurava com firmeza um livro grosso em uma das mãos e estancou no meio do corredor assim que viu seu irmão mais velho. Os olhos de ambos estreitaram ao mesmo tempo, como se ensaiado, iguais não apenas na cor, mas também no formato e na intensidade. Não apenas os olhos eram os mesmos, mas os cabelos, o nariz, algumas partes do rosto... Eram muito parecidos. Fisicamente. Almas distintas, pelo que sempre souberam e sempre acreditaram.

Sirius adiantou alguns passos, erguendo o queixo levemente para o menor, que não saiu do lugar, sem se intimidar. O Gryffindor caminhou com cautela, observando que nenhuma fibra de expressão do rosto do irmão se moveu.

"Treinando maldições imperdoáveis, Regulus?" – disse sarcástico quando se pôs a um metro do rapaz.

Regulus crispou os lábios, sua face ficando levemente vermelha.

"Não me dirija à palavra" – ele respondeu, analisando Sirius de cima a baixo parecendo enojado – "Traidor" – completou cuspindo a palavra com ódio.

Sirius ficou em silêncio, observando-o com atenção. Segundo depois gargalhou caninamente, tombando a cabeça levemente para trás. Regulus se irritou, sentindo a ira subir-lhe a cabeça.

"Do que diabos está rindo?"

Sirius continuou a rir descontroladamente. Regulus murmurou xingamentos inaudíveis, rumando para frente sem paciência, dando um encontram de ombros com o mais velho.

"Você é um idiota" – Sirius murmurou, sem se virar, assim que o Slytherin passou por ele. Regulus se virou no mesmo segundo, apertando o livro com força e controlando a vontade de sacar sua varinha do bolso.

"Como é?" – indagou alto. Padfoot se virou para ele, mais uma vez; dessa vez _ele_ analisou-o de cima a baixo.

"Eu tenho pena de você" – ele respondeu – "Não passa de um fantoche"

Regulus avançou alguns passos decididamente, ficando cara a cara com o irmão.

"E você é uma vergonha" – ele disse – "Seu nome foi queimado da tapeçaria, sabia? Você é um vexame; um ninguém. Está sozinho agora".

Sirius sorriu sarcástico.

"Não sabe como isso me deixa feliz" – murmurou irônico – "Melhor ser ninguém do que ser uma marionete sem vontade ou voz alguma nas mãos daqueles canibais" – Regulus recuou um passo, sua face pela primeira vez exibiu um quê de hesitação perante a decisão que Sirius transmitia – "Eu finalmente estou livre, Regulus" – ele disse, seu rosto se tornou indecifrável – "Eu morro de pena de você" – repetiu e lançando um último olhar para o caçula, virou as costas e saiu caminhando calmamente dali, sem saber explicar porque sua mente ficara mais tranqüila e porque sua raiva parecia ter se dissipado.

MMMMMM

"E então?" – Mary indagou de sua cama, enquanto pintava suas unhas dos pés de amarelo berrante – "O que Minerva queria?"

Lily fechou a porta atrás de si, sentando-se na cama de Marlene que estava deitada de barriga para baixo folheando uma revista de moda trouxa.

A ruiva suspirou, observando Alice sentada no chão, alisando o dorso peludo de Marshmallow.

"Coisas da monitoria" – respondeu vagamente, ainda raciocinando sobre sua conversa com a professora.

"Jura?" – Mary respondeu, analisando as unhas amarelas das mãos e dos pés – "Nem havia pensado nisso..." – ironizou – "Droga, borrou!" – exclamou, ao constatar a pintura de seu dedão do pé.

Marlene fechou a revista calmamente, observando a loira pegar a bolsinha rosa que estava em seu colo e tirar de lá um algodão e um frasquinho de acetona.

"Não consigo entender _isso_, mas é o máximo" – a artilheira murmurou mirando os movimentos de Mary – "Apesar de que... você não acha essa cor... _exagerada_ demais?"

"Há certo hábitos trouxas que não mudam" – Mary respondeu, repintando o dedão – "E esse amarelo combina com meu cabelo"

"Está se valorizando afinal..." – Alice brincou, fazendo cafuné na cabeça da gata em seu colo que ronronava agradecida. Mary assentiu e Marlene sorriu. Lily, porém, mirava perdida um canto do dormitório alheia a conversa.

"E então, Lily?" – Marlene murmurou, voltando-se para a ruiva distraída – "É assunto ultra-secreto o que a professora conversou com você?"

"Sempre achei que Lily fosse espiã da Macgonagall" – Mary brincou, exibindo um sorriso divertido ao mesmo tempo em que guardava seus esmaltes e materiais.

Marlene e Alice gargalharam com vontade, porém a ruiva apenas sorriu de leve incapaz de rir. As meninas perceberam a falta de humor da amiga e pararam as risadas de súbito. Marlene se sentou na cama também, analisando Lily com atenção.

"Foi algo grave?" – ela indagou, sua expressão agora transmitia preocupação.

Lily suspirou, encarando as três por alguns segundos até dizer:

"Os professores estão preocupados" – ela começou. Mary ergueu as sobrancelhas como se pedisse para ela continuar – "Dois irmãos trouxas desapareceram em Hogsmeade, sabiam?" – sua voz saiu hesitante e rouca.

Marlene e Alice se entreolharam. Mary encarou as unhas dos pés recém pintadas com uma expressão indecifrável.

"Nós vimos no Profeta diário de ontem" – Alice respondeu baixo, deixando a gata de lado, agora totalmente desinteressada em fazer caricias no animal.

"Não é surpresa nenhuma concluir que isso tem haver com Vocês-sabem-quem. E foi _muito_perto. Hogsmeade é logo ao lado" – comentou Lily, estalando os dedos nervosamente.

As outras três concordaram com movimentos: Marlene assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas negras e Mary crispou os lábios levemente, mas sem desviar seus olhos dos pés.

"Ela me disse que eles estão apreensivos com a segurança dos alunos" – Lily continuou – "Até porque _nós_ vamos passear em Hogsmeade. Alguns professores sugeriram cancelar as visitas, mas outros opinaram por tentar reforçar a segurança. Ir a Hogsmeade é uma distração de _tudo_ no final das contas"

"É verdade" – Alice disse – "Não é justo não podermos sair do colégio, mas..." – ela hesitou, calando-se.

"Talvez seja perigoso sair" – Marlene concluiu.

Lily concordou antes de murmuram:

"Ela me disse que já recebeu cartas de alguns pais proibindo a ida de seus filhos aos passeios"

Mary finalmente levantou a cabeça, mirando Lily seriamente, numa expressão que era raramente vista no rosto da loira.

"E o que eles vão fazer Lily?" – ela indagou.

"Professores vão nos acompanhar nos passeios e os monitores terão que fazer rondas pelo vilarejo pra ficar de olho nos alunos e avisar aos professores qualquer movimento..." – ela hesitou por uns segundos – "Suspeito" – disse e depois suspirou – "Dumbledore irá conversar conosco amanhã no jantar. Dar recomendações extras"

Mary bufou.

"Isso é inaceitável" – ela disse contrariada – "O que eu terei que fazer? Conjurar uma bolha pra viver dentro dela?"

"Mary..." – Alice tentou.

"Estou cansada disso" – ela murmurou – "Estou farta!"

"Mary não fique assim. Nós também estamos cansadas e..."

"Não vocês não estão!" – Mary argumentou, interrompendo a fala de Marlene – "Não mesmo! Lily sim, mas você e Alice não. Vocês são sangue-puro! Não sofrem nenhuma ameaça de morte. Nenhum _aspirante __á __comensal __idiota¹_ tentou lançar uma maldição imperdoável em vocês!'

"Mary?" – Lily exclamou indignada.

"O que diabos você está dizendo?" – Marlene indagou incrédula com as acusações.

"É verdade, Marlene" – a loira continuou, gesticulando brandamente – "Me diga, vocês se preocupam em olhar para os lados para andar nos corredores? Vocês observam quem está sentado do lado de vocês? A causa de você-sabe-quem é acabar com os trouxas, então não me diga que você sabe como é, que você está sentindo o mesmo que eu, pois você não está! Você não é trouxa!"

Marlene se ergueu da cama irada. Alice prendeu a respiração, enquanto Lily bufava frustrada pela discussão formada.

"Você está sendo injusta e insensível" – ela acusou, apontando o dedo indicador para Mary, como uma mãe briga com um filho mal-criado – "Se você não percebeu ainda, não só nascidos-trouxas estão desaparecendo. Mestiços e sangues-puros que se opõem a _ele_ também estão sumindo. E advinha só, Mary? Eu não concordo com ele e não sou covarde para ficar em cima do muro, sendo uma bruxa neutra, só para não sofrer com as conseqüências. Porque se eu não quisesse correr risco algum, era só me afastar de você e de Lily. Mas eu fiz isso? Não, eu não fiz! Porque vocês são minhas amigas e eu estou com vocês!"

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou no quarto. Mary não se atreveu a responder. Alice mirava de uma para outra angustiadamente. Lily procurava as melhores palavras para amenizar o clima tenso. Segundos depois, Marlene voltou a se sentar. Nada foi proferido. Nenhuma sabia o que dizer perante aquela situação.

"Me desculpe" – foi o que Mary murmurou, mirando Marlene angustiada e um pouco envergonhada.

Marlene assentiu logo em seguida, exibindo um leve puxar de lábios.

"Acreditem" – Alice se atreveu a falar finalmente mirando de Lily para Mary– "Nós sabemos o que estão passando; nós também estamos."

"Obrigada" – Lily proferiu. Silêncio novamente.

"Borrou de novo" – Mary murmurou baixo, pegando sua bolsinha novamente, encharcando um algodão com acetona e tirando o esmalte de todas as unhas. Nenhuma resolveu comentar sobre aquilo. Embora todas sabiam que o esmalte não estava borrado. Nem um pouco.

MMMMMM

Peter se encontrava sentando em frente a _Árvore__Marota_. Observava sem interesse as águas negras do lago, sentindo a fria rajada de vento congelar-lhe as bochechas saliente. Alguns alunos se encontravam também do lado de fora do castelo, aproveitando, assim como na tarde anterior o descanso do fim de semana, mas naquele dia, diferente do outro, estava sozinho.

Suspirou fundo, remexendo a capa da invisibilidade de James em seu colo, brincando com a seda, pensando o que poderia fazer. Sentia-se completamente desorientado e sem motivação alguma. Mal se lembrava da última vez que se sentia daquela maneira.

Não ter os outros marotos por perto era realmente inquietante. Peter nunca soube dizer o porque de os outros terem aceitado-o no grupo, afinal de contas, ele não tinha nenhuma qualidade que pudesse chamar a atenção dos outros alunos: Ele não bonito como Sirius, não era talentoso como James e muito menos inteligente como Remus. Às vezes se sentia como um intruso no meio dos três, como uma peça qualquer que apenas estava onde estava porque era mais interessante ser um quarteto do que um trio. Apenas um seguidor deles e nada mais. Ele não sabia ao certo explicar, mas a verdade era que, sem os outros três, ele não tinha direção alguma, quem seria Peter Pettigrew se não fosse conhecido por ser amigo de James Potter, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin?

Seria ninguém. Era isso que seria. Pelo menos era o que pensava. Ele tinha sorte dos outros três tê-lo agregado, tê-lo acolhido.

Suspirou mais uma vez, sentindo-se minúsculo, como se tivesse acabado de se transformar em sua forma animaga. Ele não era ninguém sem os marotos, e essa era verdade. E tinha medo, medo de aquela situação toda acabar num desastre, que acabasse por destruir os tão famosos Marotos. O que ele faria se aquilo acontecesse? O que sempre fora sua bússola desapareceria e ele estaria perdido, desprotegido e sozinho.

Não aquilo não poderia acontecer. E ele tinha que fazer algo para impedir. Ele tinha que...

"Ora ora ora. O que temos aqui?" – Peter escutou uma voz sarcástica soar em sua direção e ao virar-se rapidamente ficando de pé, encarou as figura de Avery e Mulciber – "O que faz aqui sozinho gorducho?" – Avery continuou.

Peter arregalou os olhos, sentindo o sangue correr mais rápido nas veias.

"Aonde estão seus amiguinhos, Pettigrew?" – Mulciber indagou com um sorriso irônico – "Cansaram de você, foi?"

"Talvez tenham ido procurar um novo mascote..." – Avery caçoou maldosamente – "Devem ter ficado de saco cheio do cachorrinho babão deles..."

"Cala a boca" – Peter rebateu num tom áspero, que segundo depois até ele mesmo não soube de onde saiu.

Avery franziu o cenho devagar, chegando mais perto de Wormtail com um olhar mortífero e ameaçador fuzilando o maroto como um inseto.

"O que você disse? Não tem medo?" – ele ciciou, Peter recuou três passos, colocando discretamente uma das mãos no bolso detrás da calça para segurar a varinha. Avery sorriu sardonicamente ao notar a hesitação estampada na cara do rapaz – "Ah, tem sim, não é? Tem sim... Cadê aquela sua pose agora? Cadê sua pose como quando você está desfilando por aí com seus amiguinhos?" – Peter tremeu levemente e o outro gargalhou – "Aqueles imbecis não estão aqui pra te proteger. Você está sozinho, seu verme. Eles te deixaram sozinho, não foi?"

Peter engoliu em seco, sentindo seu corpo soar frio, vendo que não teria chance alguma contra dois.

"Esquece ele, Avery" – Mulciber ciciou atrás– "Esse aí é um inútil. Não serve pra nada"

Avery se moveu alguns segundos e antes de sair dali com o outro sonserino, proferiu:

"Sua hora vai chegar, gorducho"

Peter ficou petrificado no mesmo local, sentindo-se ainda menor que antes. Sentindo-se um verdadeiro ninguém.

MMMMM

A tarde começou a findar e a noite logo estaria tomando o céu. Remus caminhava lado a lado com Madame Pomfrey pelo gramado da escola em direção ao Salgueiro-Lutador. Seu estomago embrulhava e ele sentia uma enorme anseia de vomitar; não sabia se era efeito das poções ou o simples fato de sua transformação estar próxima.

Lançou um olhar para trás, observando rapidamente o castelo. Não viu nenhum dos amigos o dia inteiro. Nenhum deles se atreveu a visitá-lo depois de ele ter os expulsado. _Melhor__assim._ Ele pensou voltando a mirar em frente, encarando a enorme árvore ao longe que se aproximava à medida que caminhavam.

Eles nunca iriam entender. Nunca iriam saber como era ser _o__que_ ele era. Quando era pequeno nunca imaginara que um dia poderia realmente estudar magia em Hogwarts, nunca pensara que poderia ter uma vida _quase_ normal como a que ele tinha. Era sem dúvida maravilhoso para alguém como ele. Quantos lobisomens tiveram aquela oportunidade? Nenhum pelo que ele sabia. Não há oportunidades para lobisomens. O único destino é a exclusão, o isolamento, a solidão. E era isso que ele esperava; era isso que ele já havia até aceitado antes de conhecer Dumbledore. Antes de uma porta milagrosa se abrir para ele, e que ele agarrou com todas as forças.

E depois dessa porta, vieram outras. Outras três na verdade. James, Sirius e Peter. Outra surpresa para um garoto em sua condição. Embora tivesse medo de ser rejeitado no inicio e escondera como pôde seu verdadeiro problema, nada foge da curiosidade e da inteligência dos marotos. Claro que eles descobriram, o que alguém conseguia esconder daqueles três?

Ele sorriu de leve.

E o mais surpreendente de tudo fora que eles não o rejeitaram. Eles o aceitaram, do jeito que era. Com seu _pequeno__problema__peludo,_ como James falava. E ainda encontraram uma forma, mesmo que ilegal, de acompanharem-no. De não deixá-lo sozinho. Incríveis, sem dúvida. Loucos, com certeza.

Remus sempre soubera que era loucura, mas como iria dizer não? Nunca cogitara a hipótese de ter amigos, e ainda por cima amigos que queriam apoiá-lo em qualquer hora, qualquer momento. Mas aquilo que acontecera na noite anterior era inaceitável. Ele não suportaria saber que ferira alguém, muito menos um deles. Ele não se perdoaria.

Sentiu o estômago revirar mais uma vez, observando a enfermeira paralisar o Salgueiro e este parar de se movimentar. Um aperto no peito o atormentou. Eles não estariam com ele daquela vez. E isso o incomodava mais do que ele previra. Saber que os marotos estavam com ele sempre o acalmava, o tranqüilizava, o confortava, o fazia enfrentar aquela transformação.

"Cuide-se" – Madame Pomfrey se despediu com um leve sorriso. Ele retribuiu o gesto e entrou na passagem de uma vez.

Ele estava sozinho agora, do jeito que pedira aos amigos. E ele sabia que aquilo era o certo a fazer. Mas porque parecia ser tão errado?

MMMMM

Andava pelos corredores apressado. Nenhum sinal de Sirius e Peter desde a breve briga daquela manhã. Ele realmente esperava que ambos estivessem no dormitório, prontos para uma conversa depois de passarem o dia inteiro refletindo sobre a exigência de Remus. Ele sabia muito bem que nenhum dos amigos iria dar para trás sobre as noites de lua-cheia e deixar aquela completa idiotice que fizera realmente afetar os_passeios_ com Moony. Ele tinha certeza que nem Wormtail e muito menos Padfoot deixaria o amigo lobisomem sozinho, por mais que ele mesmo tivesse exigido aquilo na enfermaria. Não. Eles iriam continuar acompanhando-o, quer ele querendo ou não. Ele tinha absoluta certeza daquilo.

Ou ao menos pensava que tinha. O fato era que Sirius e Peter não estavam no dormitório como ele pensava. E o bendito Mapa-do-Maroto, ele dera a Padfoot naquela manhã. Não fazia a menor idéia onde aqueles dois haviam se metido.

Respirou fundo, dobrando uma esquina que o levaria as escadas. Não. Não era possível. Será mesmo que os outros dois marotos realmente deixariam Remus? Será que eles não iriam mais ajudá-lo?

Ele fechou os punhos; uma certa raiva crescendo dentro de si. Que se danassem os dois. Ele iria. Sem Sirius e sem Peter. Ele estaria lá para Remus. Como um verdadeiro amigo deveria estar.

"Potter!" – ele escutou atrás de si, antes de chegar a um metro do primeiro degrau das escadas. Virou-se e deparou-se com Lily Evans, que se aproximava de si em passadas largas – "Estive procurando por você a tarde inteira!" – ela murmurou – "Quando cheguei no salão comunal, Frank me falou que você tinha acabado de sair"

James olhou para o final do corredor por onde Lily viera, observando da enorme janela de vidro ao longe que a noite já caíra.

"Desculpe" – ele disse, voltando-se para ela – "Mas eu tenho que ir, estou atrasado"

Lily estreitou os olhos.

"O quê?"

"Depois nos falamos, Evans" – ele disse ameaçando caminhar em direção as escadas – "Preciso ir antes que as escadas mudem"

"Potter" – ela murmurou, incrédula adiantando o passo para puxá-lo pelo ombro obrigando-o a mirá-la – "Eu tenho uma coisa muito urgente para falar com você, da monitoria"

Ele bufou.

"Sinto muito. Mas eu estou realmente atrasado! Amanhã, você me fala o que é, ok?"

"Amanhã? Amanhã?" – ela mirou-o de forma assassina, fuzilando-o com seus olhos esmeralda e empinando o nariz na direção do maroto – "Será que você não pode deixar seu _compromisso_ esperar nem sequer um minuto para tratar de algo realmente importante?" - James sentiu o sangue ferver. Algo realmente importante? Era irônico ouvir aquilo de Lily, já que fora justamente por causa dela que toda aquela confusão com os outros marotos começara. Fora exatamente por ele ter sido tolo suficiente para desperdiçar um minuto de seu tempo para tentar, em vão, concertar as coisas com ela. Quem ela pensava que era para julgar seu compromisso desimportante afinal? Seu compromisso era concertar as coisas com Remus agora. Concertar algo que ele fez por causa dela - "Você não passa de um irresponsável, Potter. Eu sempre soube que ser monitor não era para você! Você não tem nem um pingo de senso nessa sua cabeça cheia de..."

"Chega!" – ele falou alto, obrigando-a a se calar. Não agüentando mais ouvir nada daquilo – "Quer saber de uma coisa, eu estou farto!" – Lily arregalou os olhos perante a reação do rapaz – "Não precisa gastar sua saliva dizendo o quão irresponsável eu sou, o quão cretino, o quão arrogante, o quão imbecil. Você já falou isso milhões de vezes, Evans. Eu já sei tudo o que você vai falar de có!"

Lily abriu a boca para contrapor, mas James não permitiu:

"Já disse que estou atrasado. E irresponsabilidade, até onde eu sei, é não chegar para os compromissos. Que por sinal você nem faz idéia do que se tratam, não é?" – ele disse azedamente, e num tom de pura frieza concluiu – "Eu cansei de perder tempo com você" – e saiu, chegando nas escadas segundos antes de elas mudarem e levarem-no para o quinto andar, onde ele sabia que havia um atalho para os terrenos do castelo, e deixando para atrás uma atônica e incrédula Lily.

MMMMMM

James caminhava decidido em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador. Um misto de raiva e alívio tomava seu corpo naquele instante. Sabia que havia feito a coisa certa, afinal Remus precisava muito mais dele naquele momento do que os assuntos da monitoria com Lily, e ele se sentia até como se tivesse dado o troco a ela por toda aquela confusão. Estava cansado de ser julgado o tempo inteiro pela ruiva; se era para ela julgá-lo, pelo menos dessa vez fora por um real e nobre motivo. Pensaria naquilo depois, o que importava naquele momento era mostrar para Moony que ele estaria com ele.

Chegou perto da enorme árvore. Respirou com frustração perguntando-se como afinal iria fazer aquilo. Era sempre Wormtail quem paralisava o Salgueiro. Transformado em rato era muito mais fácil chegar a tal raiz que fazia com que a árvore parece de se mexer. Como um cervo, com todo aquele tamanho, faria para desviar das ricocheteadas dos galhos da planta? Ele era ágil, mas não o bastante para sair ileso. Todavia nunca haviam tentado um feitiço. Sempre fora mais divertido ver Peter se esquivar desesperado das galhadas. E agora sozinho, será que algum feitiço funcionava contra aquela árvore?

Foi quando sentiu a presença de mais alguém ali. Virou para trás e se deparou com Sirius á dois metros de distância dele. O maroto nada disse, apenas se limitou a encarar James de forma indecifrável; uma rajada de vento gélida cortou o ar e assobios da floresta puderam ser escutados. Padfoot desviou o olhar para encarar o céu escuro, James imitou seu movimento; a lua-cheia estava encoberta por nuvens pesadas.

Num piscar de olhos Peter apareceu logo atrás de Sirius, se descobrindo da capa da invisibilidade de Prongs enquanto caminhava ao encontro dos outros dois. Os três se encaram por breves segundos em silêncio como numa conversa muda.

Nada precisava ser dito afinal.

Sirius apenas puxou os lábios num meio sorriso, ao que James também o fez, enquanto Peter exibia seus dentões. Não precisavam de palavras. Tudo estava bem. E era aquilo que importava para eles.

Wormtail entregou a capa para Prongs, se transfigurando num segundo. Logo, o Salgueiro Lutador estava imobilizado, e os outros dois se adiantaram para dentro da passagem por entre as raízes, Padfoot pegando Peter nas mãos no caminho.

Caminharam por entre a passagem úmida e escura. Atentos a qualquer movimento. James abriu o alçapão da Casa dos Gritos com cuidado e os dois subiram as escadas de degrau em degrau, chegando até um dos quartos revirados.

Lá estava Remus.

O maroto se virou para mirá-los com um quê se surpresa. Encarando Sirius, James e Peter em sua forma animaga como se nunca os tivessem visto antes. Sua respiração estava alterada, seu rosto pálido e ele suava frio.

"Não adianta dizer nada" – Sirius murmurou cortante.

Para a surpresa dos outros, Moony esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu não ia" – ele disse com dificuldade – "Obrigado"

Era incrível como aquela simples palavra poderia significar tantas coisas. Por isso que os trouxas a chamavam de palavra-mágica, afinal. Aquilo obrigado não era apenas para o momento, era por tudo. Era também um_desculpa_, era um _por__favor_, era um _fiquem_.

E eles ficaram. Eles ficariam mesmo se Moony dissesse que não.

James deixou a capa num canto, enquanto Sirius depositava Wormtail no chão. Um cachorro e um cervo deram lugar a eles.

Naquele exato momento a lua saiu de seu esconderijo e sua luz invadiu o quarto por entre a janela. Aquilo era o certo no final das contas. Aquilo sempre fora o certo.

MMMMMMM

1 – Mary se referiu a Mulciber, que tentou azara-la uma vez, como relatado por Lily no sétimo livro da série.

**Noras ****da ****autora:**Quem quer me matar essa é a hora. Desculpem pelo atraso, mas aconteceram seguidos episódios que comprometeram minha atualização: O laptop quebrou com o capitulo inteiro nele, a internet deu a louca, prova na faculdade toda semana, contratempos normais, etc. Mas de qualquer forma voltei e prometo não atrasar tanto nunca mais. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, como disse da outra vez foquei nas relações interpessoais durante a guerra dessa vez.

De qualquer forma, o capitulo seguinte não tarda a vir e peço desesperadamente que comentem neste aqui para eu retomar meus ânimos.

Obrigada.

Cath Black.


	8. Capítulo Sete

**Love Lives Forever**

**Resumo:**Entre escolhas e inseguranças no inicio de uma guerra, a única certeza que reinava nos corações daqueles jovens era que o amor, fosse ele entre parentes, amigos ou amantes, viveria para sempre.

**Atenção:** Harry Potter não me pertence!

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

_Teus sinais me confundem da cabeça aos pés, mas por dentro eu te devoro. Teu olhar não me diz exato quem tu és, mesmo assim eu te devoro. Te devoraria a qualquer preço, porque te ignoro, te conheço, quando chove ou quando faz frio._

**Djavan**

MMM

James estava um caco. Cansaço não era a palavra certa para definir seu estado naquele momento. Cansaço era brincadeira de criança, perto da total e completa fadiga que seu corpo e sua mente se encontravam. Ele era decididamente um zumbi. Sentia-se um zumbi. Parecia um zumbi. Este era o resultado de quase dois dias sem pregar os olhos nem sequer por um segundo.

Remus era realmente sortudo de poder descansar na enfermaria depois das luas cheias. Claro que não culpava o pobre amigo por aquilo, afinal quem sofria as transformações de lobisomem, merecia um verdadeiro prêmio na opinião de Prongs. Mas Moony podia dormir o dia inteiro se quisesse, enquanto ele, Sirius e Peter... ah, eles lutavam para manter os olhos abertos durante todo o dia, para a noite voltarem a Floresta Proibida na companhia do amigo lupino.

Claro que matar algumas aulas era uma saída fantástica para tentar recuperar a noite perdida. Era exatamente aquilo que Peter e Sirius estavam fazendo naquele exato momento, deitados em suas camas, no conforto do dormitório. Outra alternativa era cochilar durantes as aulas mesmo; o que provavelmente Peter e Sirius fariam assim que retornassem para suas aulas. E quanto a ele? E quanto ao James?

James não podia.

Ser monitor era realmente muito desgastante, e ele sabia assim que recebeu a tal carta de premiação no verão, que não seria fácil. Ele tinha que dar o exemplo, como sua própria mãe o dissera quando leu a carta, como a Mcgonagall dissera assim que começou as aulas e como ele próprio se repetia todos os dias desde que assumira a monitoria. Ele sabia que seria difícil, mas nunca achara que seria quase impossível manter sua pose de Monitor-Chefe como estava sendo naquele dia. Tudo o que ele queria era jogar tudo para o alto e dormir o dia inteiro sem ter que dar satisfação aos alunos, aos professores ou ao diretor. Mas ele não podia, prometeu a si mesmo que seria um monitor exemplar e assim seria, mesmo que isso significasse perambular feito um moribundo pelo castelo, apenas para frequentar as aulas. Ele o faria.

Naquele momento andava pelos corredores, depois de sair da sala de Transfiguração (onde estava conversando com a Professora Minerva sobre as modificações dos passeios a Hogsmeade durante todo o horário de almoço) se esforçando ao máximo para manter os olhos abertos. Claro que Mcgonagall percebeu seu estado e lhe perguntou o que havia acontecido. Prongs nem se lembrava da desculpa que havia dado. Prongs nem ao menos se lembrava de ter tomado café da manhã e muito menos se lembrava que aula ele tinha naquele horário. Prongs só queria cama e acima de tudo, Prongs queria estrangular Peter, Sirius e Remus por poderem estar na cama.

Tinha total consciência que suas olheiras podiam ser vistas a metros de distância e que seu cabelo, se era possível, estava mais bagunçado que o normal. Sabia que sua gravata estava em qualquer lugar menos no pescoço, que sua blusa estava amarrotada para fora da calça, que seus sapatos provavelmente estavam desamarrados e que se tivesse tipo sorte, os botões de sua camisa estavam abotoados corretamente. Mas ele não se importava. Ele só queria saber, de verdade, que aula ele tinha naquele momento para poder arrastar seu traseiro para lá.

"Droga" – murmurou ao ouvir o sinal tocar, anunciando o final do almoço. Como num verdadeiro passe de mágica os corredores começaram a se inundar de estudantes, indo e vindo, deixando o maroto atordoado. Alguns alunos miravam-no com suas sobrancelhas erguidas, outros faziam caretas por ele estar estancado no meio do caminho empatando a passagem. Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando mentalizar qual seria seu caminho. Que dia da semana era aquele mesmo? – "Merda!" – ele exclamou, concluindo que se ficasse mais um segundo daquele jeito dormiria de pé mesmo.

Foi no momento que uma luz pareceu surgir quando reconheceu uma certa cabeça vermelha que adentrou o corredor vindo das escadas. Ele então acelerou o passo de encontro a ela. Será que eles tinham o mesmo período? Chegando a suas costas, ele juntou a energia que lhe restava para chamá-la.

"Evans" – sua voz saiu como um sopro de misericórdia.

Ela virou-se parando de caminhar, estudando-o por alguns segundos, observando o estado do rapaz e rodando os olhos sem proferir sequer uma palavra, voltou a caminhar, com cara de poucos, ou melhor, de "nenhum" amigo.

James a seguiu. Alheio a reação da garota, ele estava mais preocupado em não tropeçar e cair de cara no chão.

"Que aula você tem agora?" – ele disse. Ela não respondeu. – "Ei, eu estou falando com você"

Nada. Ela apenas continuou caminhando, pegando o caminho para a fora do castelo, e tentando ao máximo ignorar o garoto nos seus calcanhares.

"Evans?" – ele continuou. O sol do meio dia incomodou seus olhos.

Lily não aguentou mais. E virando-se para ele raivosa, respondeu:

"O que diabos você quer?" – ela indagou. Ele franziu cenho. – "Não está vendo que eu não quero falar com você!"

"O que há de errado com você?" – ele contrapôs – "Eu só te fiz uma pergunta... Custa responder?" – A garota fez uma expressão surpresa. Aquele garoto só podia ser louco! Logo a surpresa foi tomada pela fúria e ela ciciou entredentes:

"Você tá tirando uma com a minha cara por um acaso?" – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas sem compreender – "Você está achando o quê, Potter? Que eu sou idiota?"

"Do que você tá...?"

"Você cansou de perder tempo comigo, não é? Então não perca! Por favor, me deixe em paz!" – Tudo começou a fazer sentido na cabeça de James. Ele havia discutido com ela na noite anterior! Era por isso que ela estava furiosa! E ele também deveria estar se não estivasse tão cansado para sentir qualquer coisa. Lily o analisou novamente com uma expressão que James não soube decifrar, medindo as condições do garoto de cima a baixo – "Seu compromisso deve ter sido realmente muito importante, Potter" – ela disse azedamente.

"Eu..." – ele começou, tentando se explicar – "Quer saber, pense o que quiser..." – ele realmente não tinha energia o suficiente para gastar e não queria usar o pouco que lhe restava para discutir mais uma vez com ela – "Você não se importa mesmo, não é?"

"Não mesmo" – ela respondeu, mas sua voz falhou descaradamente, sorte que James estava muito _morto _para perceber.

"Ótimo" – ele deu de ombros, virando-se e começando a caminhar. Chegando a conclusão de que seja lá qual fosse a matéria que tivesse naquele período, ele tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer. E não era dormir.

"Ótimo" – ela falou alto, fazendo questão que ele escutasse.

James bufou, trotando seu caminho para a sala dos monitores, forçando seu cérebro a arquitetar o que tinha em mente. Aquilo havia virado questão de honra. Iria jogar uma água no rosto e fazer o que tinha de fazer. Dormir é para os fracos afinal. E James Potter definitivamente não era fraco.

MMMMM

Estavam todos em silêncio. O peso da responsabilidade parecia cair em cima de cada uma de suas cabeças, enquanto o discurso que o Professor Dumbledore dera depois do jantar girava na mente de cada um. Aquilo era fato. Aquilo era real. A guerra era real. E a responsabilidade como monitores também.

Sentados ao redor da mesa da sala da Monitoria, todos esperavam alguém comentar alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Já haviam se passado vários minutos onde tudo que passara fora o atordoado e inquieto_ som_ do silêncio.

Cansada da situação, Lily então pigarreou e resolveu começar de uma vez aquela reunião.

"Bom" – ela disse com a voz falha, mas que ela tratou de esconder – "Acho que todos já devem ter concluído que com isso tudo, devemos fazer algumas modificações com relação a nossas tarefas"

Silêncio. Lily engoliu em seco antes de continuar.

"A professora Mcgonagall recomendou que reforcemos as rondas pelo castelo com mais monitores por noite e que implantemos um sistema de rondas pelas ruas de Hogsmeade perante o último..." – ela hesitou – "acontecimento com os irmãos Smith"

"E como seriam essas rondas?" – Magnus Snaphlan indagou da ponta da mesa, sua voz saiu estranha ao ouvido de todos.

"Iremos nos dividir para fiscalizar os estudantes de Hogwarts junto com os professores" – Lily explicou – "Verificar se há algo suspeito acontecendo. Presar pela segurança de todos"

"E quem presa pela nossa, Evans?" – Elvira Cox murmurou. Todos viram-se para ela. Elvira suspirou, carregando uma expressão pouco comum ao seu costumeiro semblante decido – "Olha, eu sei que pode soar irônico" – ela confessou – "Sou uma Slytherin, não é?" – ela soltou um riso hesitante – "Sei que minha casa não tem boa fama, mas nem todos a merecem" – Ela suspirou, todos concordaram mudamente – "Mas será que não é arriscar continuar com os passeios á Hogsmeade? Será que não é melhor... cancelar todos?"

A ruiva abriu a boca para responder, mas nada lhe pareceu bom o suficiente para contrapor. Silêncio novamente. O que Elvira falara fazia total sentido, mas no fundo do coração de Lily, ela sabia que aquela não era a melhor solução. Aquela era uma forma de se entregar ao terror que iniciava e ela realmente não queria se entregar. Mas como fazer Elvira e os outros compreenderem?

"Eu discordo" – James murmurou. Seu estado ainda se encontrava lastimável, mas sua força de vontade o fazia continuar a prestar atenção em tudo. Todos viraram seus rostos na direção do monitor-chefe que até aquele momento não havia dado sinal de vida – "Olha Cox, eu entendo" – ele disse mirando a garota. E depois mirando todos ao redor da mesa com seus olhos cansados, mas que mesmo assim transmitiam uma decisão incrível – "Eu realmente entendo que todos devam estar apreensivos com essa situação, mas... É justo deixarmos nosso lazer de lado? Deixar um dos únicos momentos que nós temos aqui em Hogwarts de relaxar, para ficarmos trancafiados? Ir a Hogsmeade é um escape afinal. É um desligamento de tudo que está acontecendo para podermos nos divertir um pouco com nossos amigos. E posso falar por mim, que como monitor, farei de tudo para proporcionar essas horas de lazer para meus colegas e se fiscalizar as ruas é uma forma de ajudar os professores, eu farei" – ele fez uma pausa e logo finalizou, sentando-se – "Precisamos de alegria em momentos difíceis, se não, não tem como viver"

E mais uma vez o silêncio. Embora Lily pudesse jurar que conseguia ouvir as batidas de seu coração que agoniadamente quase lhe atravessava o peito. A confusão apertava-lhe a mente. O que era aquilo afinal? Aquele rapaz era o mesmo irritante James Potter daquela manhã? Como?

"Eu concordo plenamente" – Matthew Green murmurou, batendo uma mês na mesa – "Podem contar comigo"

"Comigo também" – Gabriel Holmes, o monitor quintoanista da Gryffindor falou. Enquanto muitos outros também concordavam.

"Elvira" – Lily chamou a garota para que esta lhe encarasse – "Por favor, não se sinta obrigada a nada, se você..."

"Eu farei" – Elvira disse decidida, depois de um suspiro – "Eu só... estou..."

"Todos nós estamos" – Magnus respondeu antes mesmo que ela terminasse, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso sincero, ao que a garota retribuiu timidamente.

"Digo isso para todos" – Lily murmurou com uma expressão um pouco vacilante – "Se alguém não quiser, entenderemos"

O silêncio se instalou novamente na sala, enquanto todos se entreolhavam como num acordo.

"Vamos deixar essa ladainha de lado antes que eu coloque meu jantar pra fora" – Albion Morris falou rodando os olhos – "Precisamos de um planejamento urgente então, não é?" – murmurou erguendo as sobrancelhas para os monitores-chefes – "Neste final de semana nós temos visita a Hogsmeade"

"Bom" – Lily começou um pouco encabulada – "Eu estou trabalhando nisso. A verdade é que ainda não tive muito tempo para organizar tudo, fiquei um pouco ocupada com alguns deveres, por isso..."

"Por isso, eu adiantei algumas coisas" – James a interrompeu sacando sua varinha do bolso e fazendo um grande pergaminho que estava na estante flutuar até a mesa, numa posição onde todos pudessem vê-lo – "Aqui estão horários, postos e revezamentos. Coloquei o nome de todos aleatoriamente, só como sugestão. Temos que lembrar também que têm os terceiroanistas que precisamos orientar, mas acho que tá tudo aí"

"Pra mim está ótimo" – Gabriel comentou depois de um tempo, após analisar os horários feitos por James – "Acho que ficou bem distribuído e sem sobrecarga"

"Bom, eu estava pensando em adiantar alguns deveres no final da tarde" – Caldina Melborne, monitora da HuflePluff comentou – "Queria voltar mais cedo pro castelo. Alguém que está colocado mais cedo quer trocar comigo?"

Enquanto os monitores chegavam num consenso. Lily pareceu a única completamente perdida naquela sala. A garota mirava James com uma expressão que mesclava a surpresa e a perplexidade. Como o garoto conseguira fazer aquilo afinal? E desde quando James Potter tinha iniciativa para fazer qualquer coisa?

MMMM

"Boa noite" – Mathew disse ao deixar a sala, logo depois de entregar alguns pergaminhos com seu relatório para Lily e acenar para um esgotado James que estava sentado em um dos sofás fingindo ler o relatório deixado por Caldina; o maroto respondeu com um gesto de cabeça, o máximo que ele conseguia fazer.

Elvira escreveu algumas últimas palavras em seu pergaminho, e ao se levantar da mesa, também o estendeu para a garota e saiu do local sem dizer uma palavra, deixando apenas os monitores-chefes na sala. Lily suspirou, mordendo os lábios levemente, resolvendo ir atrás da morena.

"Elvira" – ela a chamou, indo em sua direção no corredor á poucos metros da porta da sala dos monitoras. A Slytherin se virou, encarando a outra interrogativa. Lily a mirava preocupada – "Está tudo bem?"

A morena franziu o cenho.

"Quero dizer com relação a _isso _tudo. Você me pareceu um pouco..."

"Não é nada" – ela a interrompeu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Tem certeza? Pode me falar se quiser..."

Elvira mirou Lily com espanto, conseguindo ver a solidariedade verdadeira nos olhos verdes da ruiva. Algo realmente raro na opinião da outra e que a surpreendeu imensamente.

"Porque se importa, Evans?" – ela indagou curiosa.

"Porque você não está bem. E eu quero ajuda, se você me deixar. Pode falar comigo"

A garota hesitou por um instante, mas algo no fundo dos olhos da Gryffindor, a fez se sentir segura para desabafar. E ela precisava imensamente disso.

Suspirou, afastando a franja negra que lhe saia do rabo de cavalo, como se criasse coragem e revelou:

"Minha mãe é trouxa" – Lily assentiu como se pedisse que ela continuasse – "Ela trabalha no ministério na sessão de _Mal Uso Dos Aterfados Trouxas" – _Sua voz tremeu – "Eu tenho muito orgulho dela. Não me sinto envergonhada por ser mestiça, mas..." – ela hesitou sua voz embargada– "Com todos estes desaparecimentos, eu... eu tenho medo que ela..."

"Elvira..."

"Eu não sei se ela..."

Lily então a abraçou. Elvira arregalou os olhos em surpresa, não sabendo como se portar com a ação da ruiva.

"Tudo vai ficar bem" – a Gryffindor murmurou tranquilizando-a – "Tenho certeza que o que sua mãe menos quer é te ver preocupada"

Elvira se afastou mirando Lily impressionada.

"Como você sabe que tudo vai ficar bem?"

"Eu não sei... Mas é o que devemos acreditar. Eu só sei que nossa alegria e força de vontade, são o que fortalece aqueles que amamos, não nossos medos"

"Você é uma pessoa muito boa" – ela disse, exibindo um sorriso tremulo – "É como minha mãe. Você se preocupa com o bem estar dos outros, mesmo eles não sendo seus amigos. Isso é tão..."

"Trouxa?" – Lily sugeriu. Elvira sorriu.

"Nem minhas amigas me perguntam como eu estou" – ela explicou – "E nós nem somos amigas e você mesmo assim se importa" – Lily deu de ombros, exibindo um pequeno sorriso – "Você e o Potter são pessoas incríveis"

O sorriso da ruiva deu lugar ao quê de indagação.

"Achei muito bonita a explicação de continuar com os passeios a Hogsmeade para podermos esquecer um pouco toda essa situação" – ela relatou – "Mas sinto lhe dizer que não é só em Hogsmeade que o mal pode estar" – ela concluiu séria – "Boa Noite, Lily. E muito obrigada" – e caminhou em direção das masmorras.

A ruiva tentou assimilar por alguns segundos o que a Slytherin havia insinuado, mas logo voltou sua atenção para a sala da monitoria. Ou melhor, para quem estava na sala da monitoria, ao se lembrar do que a própria Elvira falara do outro monitor-chefe.

Potter a havia impressionado duas vezes aquela noite e por mais que tentasse ignorar, ela não podia deixar de sentir um certo incomodo ao constatar que ela gostara imensamente de ver aquela lado maroto. Afinal o Potter não tinha responsabilidades, Potter era egocêntrico e não se preocupava com a felicidade alheia, além da sua própria. O que fora aquilo afinal? Quem era aquele rapaz lá dentro?

Lily balançou a cabeça, espantando aquele pensamento ridículo da mente e retomando sua postura decidida. Havia alguma coisa de errado naquela história toda. Potter era o mesmo de sempre, ele mesmo provara aquilo quando acertou Snape há dias atrás. Ela o_ conhecia_ o bastante para saber que havia algum dedo de traquinagem por trás dessa pinta de bom monitor. E ela iria descobrir.

E foi com estes pensamentos que ela adentrou a sala.

"Potter, o que você pensa que...?" – Lily parou assim que mirou o maroto.

James estava jogado no sofá, com os pergaminhos espalhados por sua barriga, o corpo magro deitado sobre o estofado e com uma mão pendendo no chão, segurando seus óculos inconscientemente.

Ele cochilava.

"Potter" – ela o chamou. O rapaz não se moveu, mantendo seus olhos fechados e sua respiração compassada – "Potter" – ela tentou um pouco mais alto. Mas o maroto continuou na mesma posição.

Lily arrastou-se devagar para perto do sofá. Talvez devesse sacudi-lo? Potter parecia realmente exausto aquele dia, fruto de seu compromisso muito importante, deduziu a garota. Ela chegou até o móvel, observando o rapaz de cima.

James carregava uma expressão serena e até mesmo aliviada. Seus lábios estavam levemente entreabertos e seu peito ia e vinha em movimentos sincronizados. Lily se deteve a mirar os olhos fechados e o nariz afilado, percebendo pela primeira vez que o maroto possuía leves sardas espalhas por este e que suas sobrancelhas eram grossas e bem delineadas. Ela sentiu seu coração disparar, e uma vontade insana de tocar o rosto do rapaz cresceu dentro de si. Queria saber qual seria a textura de sua pele, a temperatura de seu corpo, o sabor de seus...

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, quando um dos pés da ruiva bateu sem querer no pé do sofá, mexendo-o de leve; ela havia inconscientemente caminhado para mais perto, e acabou por trotar no móvel, despertando-o. James encarou os orbes esmeralda, meio desfocalizados por sua miopia, que o encaravam de cima e não demorou nem um segundo para reconhecê-los como sendo os de Lily. A garota sentiu o fôlego lhe faltar ao ser mirada pelas íris castanhas, que lhe pareceram ainda mais vivas e intensas que o normal.

"Evans?" – ele a chamou, fazendo-a despertar e se afastar do estofado com rapidez.

"Aqui não é lugar para tirar sonecas, Potter" – ela murmurou, sentando em uma das cadeiras da mesa, ficando de costas para ele, afim de esconder seu nervosismo, enquanto James também sentava-se no sofá.

"Você parecia está apreciando minha soneca" – ele brincou, no entanto num tom cansado, recolocando seus óculos no rosto.

"Eu ia te acordar" – ela disse ligeiro, organizando os pergaminhos de qualquer maneira e levantando-se para coloca-los na estante.

"Ainda bem que me acordou" – ele murmurou – "Estou atrasado" – e usou todas as forças que milagrosamente lhe sobravam para se erguer.

Lily virou-se atordoada para o maroto.

"Você vai sair neste estado?" – ela indagou antes mesmo que pudesse se controlar, reprimindo-se por mostrar sua indignação tão descaradamente para o maroto.

"Eu tenho um compromisso" – ele justificou simplesmente.

"Que seja. Não é dá minha conta" – falou tentando soar o menos irritada possível, sentindo raiva de si mesma pelo fato de os compromissos dele a incomodar tanto – "Dá próxima vez, só tenha um pouco de humildade e não me faça fazer papel de besta na frente de todo o mundo, por favor"

James franziu o cenho, enquanto tentava compreender a acusação da garota.

"Do que você está falando?" – ele indagou, enquanto observava-a enrolar alguns pergaminhos que ainda estavam jogados na mesa.

"Como assim de que eu estou falando?" – ela rebatou – "Agora eu intendi tudo, você armou para que eu parecesse incompetente na frente dos outros monitores" – Ele arregalou os olhos indignado.

"Você está insinuando que eu fiz o projeto das rondas pra te sabotar?"

"Pra que mais você faria, Potter?" – ela indagou deixando finalmente os pergaminhos de lado para participar efetivamente daquela briga. Mais uma briga.

"Por Merlin, Evans. Será que você passa vinte e quatro horas de seu dia achando que eu estou aprontando algo pra você?"

"Porque diabos você fez então? Ontem à noite você não estava nem aí para isso. Como que hoje você me aparece com o projeto pronto e me diz que não era pra me atingir?"

"Eu não fiz pra te atingir! Eu passei a tarde inteira fazendo essa porcaria de projeto para poder apresentar na reunião de hoje de noite! Será que até quando eu faço algo de útil você tem que brigar comigo?"

Lily abriu a boca para responder, mas qualquer desculpa lhe escapou dos pensamentos quando ela constatou que James se aproximava dela furioso.

"Será que até quando eu estou cumprindo com meus deveres, você tem que achar que eu estou fazendo algo de errado?" – ele chegou bem perto, abaixando um pouco sua cabeça para murmurar aquelas palavras, causando um arrepio descontrolado por toda espinha da garota. Lily sentiu seu rosto arder e suas pernas bambarem. E por mais que seu cérebro lhe mandasse se afastar, ela não conseguia – "O que há de errado com você?"

"O que há de errado com _você_?" – rebateu, mais para si do que para o maroto, tentando compreender o que havia de diferente com o rapaz que a impedia de se afastar, como sempre fazia. Porque depois de todos aqueles anos ela não estava mais conseguindo resistir a ele como sempre resistiu? Porque Potter estavam tomando atitudes que ela nunca pensava que ele teria? E porque agora toda aquela briga parecia ser apenas estupidez da parte dela?

"Eu queria te mostrar que sou responsável" – Cicio baixo, sem desgrudar os olhos dos dela – "Queria te mostrar que posso administrar meus compromissos com minhas obrigações como monitor, para ver se você tira de uma vez por todas essa ideia de que eu não ligo para nada, da sua cabeça. Mas você sempre consegue distorcer tudo, não é?" – Lily não respondeu, a proximidade do corpo do rapaz a impedia de raciocinar. Ele então suavizou sua expressão, falando calmamente – "Por Merlin, Evans. Eu nunca iria querer te fazer passar por constrangimento algum. Eu só queria que você entendesse que eu posso sim fazer minhas tarefas. Eu queria te provar que eu não sou quem você pensa que eu sou. Eu queria te prova que eu..." – então hesitou, lembrando-se que ele prometera a si mesmo que não deixaria mais seus amigos esperando por causa dela e já estava atrasado no final das contas; não queria que o episódio com Remus se repetisse. Sua vontade era de ficar para poder colocar a relação deles, se é que eles tinham uma, a limpo, mas sua mente já estava cansada de tanto se esforçar e não receber nenhum reconhecimento da ruiva. Estava de verdade farto daquilo tudo - "Esquece" – ele disse num suspiro – "Eu tenho que ir" – falou por fim, deixando a sala.

Mal sabia James que tudo que ele falara mexera com a ruiva de tal forma naquele momento que por um segundo não havia mais barreiras entre eles. Lily ficou estancada no mesmo lugar por um tempo depois da saída do maroto, esperando seu cérebro voltar a funcionar de forma racional e eliminar qualquer vestígio daquela louca vontade que teve de se jogar nos braços de James Potter.

Aquilo estava acabando com ela. Estava a torturando infinitamente, dia a após dia. A fazia agir como idiota, a fazia tomar atitudes estúpidas para tentar mascarar aquela fraqueza. Acusar deliberadamente o maroto estava sendo a única saída que encontrava para tentar justificar o que ela não estava conseguindo mais controlar. O que diabos havia de errado com o rapaz que a estava deixando tão vulnerável?

E naquela noite, Lily mal pôde dormir lembrando-se de aquela fora a primeira vez que vira James Potter sem seus óculos¹.

E naquela noite, um cervo dormiu tranquilo debaixo de uma árvore na Floresta Proibida, enquanto um lobo, um cachorro e um rato brincavam de caçar morcegos, alheios a qualquer conflito que aqueles dois passaram durante aquele dia.

MMMM

A semana passou num piscar de olhos. E durante todos os dias Lily concentrou-se em observar James de longe, tomando a devida precaução para que ele não percebesse. James parecia cansado durante todos aqueles dias, parecia praticamente lutar para não dormir durante as aulas. Ela observou que Black e Pettigrew não se encontravam diferentes do outro e ela não se lembrava de ter visto Remus durante algumas aulas, apenas vez ou outra e este parecia tão acabado quanto os outros. Lily então concluiu que o tal compromisso de Potter deveria ser com os outros marotos, o que internamente a aliviava, mesmo que ela tentasse negar. Mas isso lhe instigou a pensar na possibilidade de ser alguma das traquinagens dos marotos. Eles não andavam aprontando aquele ano, talvez eles tivessem planejando alguma volta "triunfal" ou coisa do tipo. Mas isso ela nunca iria descobrir, pois como se fosse do nada, os quatro desapareciam sem deixar rastros ou pistas para a garota.

Lily percebeu que mesmo cansado, James continuava com seu jeito traquinas de falar, com sua mania de bagunçar os cabelos, com seu jeito meio arrogante de assistir as aulas como se já soubesse de tudo que seria dito. Ele parecia o mesmo Potter. O mesmo desde quando conhecera. Mas em contra partida havia algo nele que lhe era diferente. Algo no mesmo jeito traquinas de falar, de mexer no cabelo, de assistir as aulas. Ela não sabia explicar. Ela não fazia ideia do que era aquilo. Ele era o mesmo. Mas o que era isso que a incomodava agora que não a incomodava antes? O que diabos havia de errado?

Acontece que às vezes não encontramos as respostas quando olhamos para um único ponto. Às vezes devemos olhar ao redor dele. Se Lily tivesse prestado mais atenção quando estava se dirigindo para aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas naquela quinta -feira, teria percebido logo a diferença que ela tanto tentava descobrir. Enquanto Lily se concentrava em mirar se havia algo de esquisito no jeito de caminhar de James, o maroto de óculos acabava de passar por Severus Snape no corredor. Se ela olhasse ao redor perceberia que não havia nada de diferente em James Potter, a diferença estava nas ações de James Potter. Em que universo o velho James Potter passaria por Severus Snape sem azará-lo? Em que mundo o velho James Potter perderia a oportunidade de zombar do Slytherin no meio de um corredor cheio de alunos? Aí estava a mudança. Estava bem ali. Dependia apenas de Lily percebê-la.

MMM

"Viram? Não foi tão mal assim" – Marlene comentou, tirando seu cachecol, e jogando-se em sua cama.

"Claro que não" – Mary murmurou rodando os olhos, desfazendo o rabo de cavalo e remexendo o cabelo cacheado na tentativa de arrumá-lo – "Tirando o fato de que eu me senti como se tivesse retornado ao terceiro ano na minha primeira visita a Hogsmeade com todos aqueles professores nos observando no Três vassouras, foi tudo perfeito! Fiquei até com vergonha de pedir cerveja amanteigada!"

"Não seja exagerada" – Alice disse, enquanto Marlene bufava – "Só havia a professora Mcgonagall e o professor Flitwich lá. E eles estavam conversando o tempo inteiro"

"Fingindo conversar" – a loira concertou – "Eles estavam nos observando o tempo inteiro!"

"Esse é o plano, Mary" – Lily comentou – "E eles não estavam lá pra contar quantas cervejas amanteigadas você estava tomando. Estavam para nos monitorar"

Agora foi a vez de Mary bufar.

"Hogsmeade era pra ser nossa diversão" – ela contrapôs, sentando-se em sua cama e fazendo bico como uma criança.

"Melhor que ficar aqui no castelo" – Marlene disse.

"Eu particularmente me senti... segura" – Alice falou. Um silêncio se estalou no quarto. Mary deitou seu corpo na cama, mirando o teto enigmática, enquanto Alice sentava-se na cadeira da penteadeira, Marlene brincava com seu cabelo como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo e Marshmallow pousava no colo de Lily assim que ela sentou-se na cama também.

"Eu só queria que tudo voltasse ao normal" – a loira disse numa voz fraca.

"É necessário por enquanto" – Lily respondeu, alisando o dorso da felina em suas pernas – "Vai se acostumar"

"Desculpem" – Mary falou – "É só que..." – ela hesitou – "Eu não consigo ser como a Janice Müller e o Lantis Mcborneed e ficar dando amassos incessáveis no fundo do bar como se nada tivesse acontecendo"

"Então é daí que vem esse mau humor todo" – Marlene brincou, conseguindo arrancar algumas gargalhadas das outras, finalmente descontraindo aquele clima tenso.

A onda de risos foi cortada por uma coruja preta que bicou a janela estressada. As quatro se entreolharam interrogativas. Alice se ergueu, abrindo a janela e permitindo a entrada da ave, que mostrou a pata elegantemente, exibindo um envelope roxo. A garota desamarrou o cordão da coruja e essa partiu tão depressa quanto apareceu.

"É pra você, Lily" – ela informou, depois de ler o nome da ruiva escrito com capricho na parte detrás do papel. Alice entregou-a para a garota que a abriu e leu com atenção. Ela soltou um suspiro, dobrando o envelope e depositando na cama.

"O que é?" – Mary perguntou curiosa, assim como as outras duas que esperavam a resposta de Lily.

"Professor Slughorn" – ela respondeu simplesmente – "Ele vai dar uma festa de Hallowen"

"Festa de Hallowen ou enterro?" – Marlene brincou perante a expressão desinteressada da amiga.

"Vocês sabem que eu não curto muito as festas do Slughorn" – ela respondeu, voltando a fazer caricias em Marshmallow que ainda se encontrava em suas pernas – "É tudo tão... superficial. Ainda mais com tudo que está acontecendo..."

"Você sabe o que eu daria para ser do Clube do Slugue?" – Mary falou indignada.

"Você fala isso porque ele não te aluga o tempo inteiro que nem ele faz com a Lily" – Marlene murmurou, remexendo-se na cama para melhor encarar as outras – "Eu não faço questão alguma"

"Ele é uma pessoa boa" – Lily garantiu – "Um pouco interesseiro talvez, mas tem um bom coração"

"E um bom gosto pra festas também, não?" – a loira indagou – "Todos falam que as festas são um barato!"

"Se você gosta de bajulação, é só isso que tem na festa"

"E porque você sempre vai se não gosta?" – Alice indagou, depois de rir do comentário da ruiva.

"Eu já te disse" – Lily rodou os olhos – "Eu não quero decepcioná-lo"

"Claro que não" – Marlene sorriu marota – "Você é a favorita dele. E olha que seus pais não são os donos do Profeta Diário e nem seu tio o Ministro da Magia!"

Mary suspirou resignada.

"Eu só queria ser boa em poções" – ela confessou numa voz manhosa, largando-se na cama de forma derrotada.

"Se você quer tanto ir eu te levo. Posso levar um acompanhante"

Mary levantou-se de súbito.

"Nem morta" – ela falou. Lily franziu o cenho sem compreender

"Acompanhante, Lily, quer dizer que você tem que levar um par" – Marlene explicou – "Não uma mala..."

"Muito engraçado, Lene" – a loira ciciou, enquanto as outras duas riam – "Mas é isso mesmo. E além do mais essa é sua oportunidade de sair com algum garoto, não é? Se eu não posso ser do clube do Slugue, quero ao menos que você se divirta de verdade por mim!"

"Eu não quero sair com ninguém" – Lily murmurou – "Prefiro levar você, pelo menos assim podemos fofocar sobre o pessoal" – ela piscou divertida para a loira.

"Tentador, mas recuso a proposta" – Mary respondeu – "Me diga, Lily. Qual foi a ultima vez que você saiu com alguém? Aqui no castelo, durante as férias não conta. E digo sair de verdade!"

Lily pensou por alguns segundos.

"Eu sai com o Stefan Biggs no ano passado" – ela deu de ombros.

"Stefan Biggs?" – Mary rodou os olhos – "Você tá de brincadeira, não é?"

"Você mesma disse que o encontro foi um desastre" – Alice lembrou.

"Quem diria, não é?" – Marlene indagou – "Ele parecia tão legal"

"Ele não parava de falar um segundo sobre o qual o pai dele era amigo dos Duendes de Gringots" – Lily lembrou rindo baixo – "Tudo que eu queria era que aquilo acabasse logo!"

"Então, viu?" – Mary disse com um sorriso traquinas – "Essa é sua chance de chamar alguém que você realmente queira. Você precisa relaxar, Lily"

"Concordo" – Alice disse.

"Totalmente" – Marlene assentiu – "Você não tem ninguém em mente?"

O coração da ruiva falhou uma batida e ela pediu aos deuses que seu rosto não corasse. Ela lançou um olhar de esguela para Alice, que a mirava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Como ela demorou de responder, Mary completou:

"Pois então se adiante, você tem menos de uma semana para chamar alguém. Ao menos que você queira esperar que algum garoto que seja do Clube do Slugue te chame... É uma opção também. Mas ficar esperando é chato, né? E também eu acho que chamar alguém de fora é mais interessante e..."

Mary falava sem pausa, enquanto Marlene rodava os olhos, ambas alheias aos conflitos internos incessáveis que se passavam dentro da cabeça da ruiva e que apenas Alice tinha uma pequena noção do quão grande eles eram.

MMMMM

"Por obsequeio, poupem meu sofrimento e me lancem um Avada Kedrava de uma vez" – Sirius sussurrou tedioso, escorregando na cadeira, enquanto mirava completamente desinteressado o Professor Flitwich explicar a origem do feitiço da conjuração de fogo e de como controla-lo pela mente – "Não acredito que terei que esperar três semanas para a próxima lua-cheia"

"Espero que não esteja brincando sobre lhe lançar uma azaração, Sirius" – Remus ciciou, lançando um olhar mortífero para Padfoot mesmo com seu ar fadigado e cansado – "Estou prestes a fazê-lo"

"Acho que se tivesse mais um dia de lua..." – Remus mirou James congelante – "Digo, _de vocês sabem o quê_..." – ele corrigiu erguendo as sobrancelhas para Moony, que assentiu que ele prosseguisse – "...eu morreria. Não que eu não goste, claro. Mas estes últimos dias foram um caos. É bom descansar... Pra mês que vem" – ele concluiu com um sorriso traquinas.

"Por mim poderia ter lua-cheia todas as noites" – Peter comentou, ignorando o olhar assassino que Moony lhe dirigiu – "Eu ficaria mais que satisfeito"

"Falem por vocês..." – Remus disse, mirando o professor e tentando se concentrar mesmo com a falação dos amigos – "E vamos encerrar o assunto antes que alguém escute e além do mais, aqui não é lugar pra bater papo"

"Aqui não é lugar pra bater papo" – Padfoot falou numa falsa imitação da voz de Remus, que suspirou derrotado, desistindo de proferir qualquer coisa que reprendesse o amigo. Sirius balançou a cabeça, afastando seus cachos dos olhos e completou no seu tom de voz habitual – "Eu estou morrendo de tédio, se eu não conversar vou explodir"

"E eu vou dormir" – disse Peter num bocejo – "Ei, vocês estão sabendo que o Slughorn vai dar uma festa de Hallowen?"

"Se essa não fosse no mínimo a milésima vez que você fala isso, eu poderia até fingir surpresa, Wormy" – Sirius disse rodando os olhos, e recebendo o olhar censurado de uma garota de óculos na sua frente que tentava se concentrar nas explicações do professor.

"Já que vocês não vão calar a boca, podem pelo menos falar baixo?" – Remus sussurrou – "Eu sinceramente não quero me dar mal"

"A questão é que, como eu já te disse, meu caro Wormtail..." – Sirius continuou ignorando Moony – "Eu não faço questão alguma de entrar naquele ninho de cobras. Eu acho que eu vomitaria assim que pisasse lá"

"Nem todos são tão maus, Padfoot" – Prongs murmurou.

"Você fala isso porque sua querida Evans faz parte do Clube do Slugue, certo Prongs?" – Peter concluiu com as pesadas e despenteadas sobrancelhas erguidas e voltando-se para Sirius, continuou – "E você fala isso porque o Regulus também faz..."

Moony abafou uma risada, anotando algumas observações da aula num pergaminho.

"Pensei que você não quisesse participar da conversa, lobo pulguento" – Sirius ciciou para Lupin – "E eu estou pouco me lixando para o fato de Regulus fazer parte do Clube do Slugue. Estas festas devem ser iguaizinhas aos jantares dos Blacks; eu já estou farto de ficar cercado de hipócritas se gabando o tempo inteiro"

"Pois eu não vou mentir que queria sim fazer parte do Clube, só pra comer e beber a vontade nas festas" – James disse danto de ombros – "Uma pena que eu não goste de poções e nem elas gostem de mim"

"Pois então, convide a Evans para ir com você. Assim você vai na festa, enche o bucho até estourar e traz guloseimas para mim"

"A Evans de novo?" – Sirius falou - "Ela não é única garota que recebeu o convite sabiam?"

James suspirou.

"Sem contar que estamos brigados" – ele confessou – "E não acho que ela aceitaria meu convite, Wormy"

"Pra variar..." – Padfoot comentou.

"E além do mais, é ela quem tem que convidar alguém" – Remus falou – "O convite é dela"

"Agora você quer participar da conversa, Moony?" - Sirius desdenhou. Remus bufou.

"Só estou lembro isso a vocês" – disse ele, voltando-se para seu pergaminho.

"Que seja. Vá com outra garota, então. Se você estalar os dedos vai aparecer no mínimo umas cinco garotas do Clube do Slugue querendo ir pra festa com o Monitor-chefe e capitão do time da Gryffindor" – Peter comentou, mal percebendo da veracidade de suas palavras.

"Patético" – Remus comentou, sem desviar os olhos de seu pergaminho.

"Eu acho que Wormy tem toda razão" – Sirius confessou – "Merlin, isso soa muito mal!" – ele falou arregalando os olhos em gozação.

"Hilário" – Peter desdenhou – "Eu tenho razão... ás vezes"

"Eu não intendi" – James disse, pulando os últimos comentários.

"Veja bem" – Sirius começou – "Se você quer ir a essa festa, você pode ir James. Pode ser que nem todos sejam insuportáveis dentro de Clube Slugue, mas a maioria gosta de contar vantagem. Que garota não iria querer ir à festa com James Potter?"

"Lily Evans?" – Peter indagou, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Esse é o meu ponto" – Sirius falou – "Embora eu realmente não entenda toda essa sua _insistência_ em relação Evans, vai ser ótimo se ela chegar a festa e te vir com outra garota. Elas adoram descasos, meu caro. Ela vai se sentir enciumada"

"Ou vai achar que o James é um baita de um mentiroso, que diz que gosta dela e sai por aí com outras garotas..." – Moony murmurou.

"Pois se ela quisesse ir à festa com o James, ela chamaria o James, não?" – Sirius falou, franzindo o cenho – "Pois bem, faça o seguinte: se alguma garota te chamar, você aceita e vai. Se não, paciência..."

"Eu não sei não..." – James disse duvidoso.

"Pense nisso..." – Sirius sugeriu piscando um dos olhos – "Joguinho de ciúmes nunca falha"

"Senhores Black, Potter, Lupin e Pettigrew. Vocês já devem dominar o controle do Fogo para estarem num papo tão animado, não? Pois bem, venham aqui a frente demonstrem para a turma" – Disse o Professor Flitwich, e todas as cabeças miraram o fundo da sala como que ensaiado, encarando os quatro marotos com curiosidade.

"Brilhante. Vocês me pagam" – Remus sussurrou ao erguer-se junto dos outros três para frente da sala, com os olhares do outros alunos vidrados no quarteto como imãs.

MMMM

"Pode falar o que quiser, mas eles são incríveis" – Alice comentou para Lily, assim que elas se despediram de Mary e Marlene na sala de Feitiços para seguirem para Aritmancia.

"Quem?" – Lily indagou, fazendo-se de desentendida. Ela sabia muito bem de quem a amiga estava falando, mas achou melhor fazer pouco caso para desfaçar a própria surpresa que sentira.

"Como quem?" – Alice falou rodando os olhos – "Os únicos na sala que além do professor sabem como fazer o feitiço da Conjuração de Fogo"

"Nós sabemos fazer, Alice" – A ruiva rebateu quando elas pegavam um corredor em direção as escadas.

"Mas não sabemos controlar" – Alice rebateu – "E os marotos sabem! Você não acha impressionante que na primeira aula eles já consigam manipular o feitio tão facilmente. Até o Pettigrew depois de umas tentativas conseguiu!"

Lily franziu a testa.

"Você está parecendo a Mary" – ela comentou, assim que elas chegaram às escadas e subiram-nas rapidamente antes que elas mudassem – "E você só fica assim quando quer alguma coisa, então desembucha de uma vez"

"Certo" – Alice concordou – "Porque você não convida o Potter para a Festa de Hallowen?" – Lily suspirou pesadamente.

"Eu sabia que isso estava por vir, pra que diabos eu fui perguntar?" – ela disse, assim que chegaram ao final das escadarias, prontas para pegarem o próximo lance de escadas até o sexto andar.

"Eu sei muito bem que você anda pensando nisso" – a morena continuou, ambas subindo mais e mais degraus – "Eu acho particularmente uma boa ideia, sabia?"

"Nós brigamos, Alice" – Lily respondeu – "De novo" – ela esclareceu quando a morena ergueu as sobrancelhas – "Ele disse que não quer mais perder tempo comigo e eu sinceramente prefiro levar a Mary ou qualquer uma de vocês do que algum garoto, Potter ou não"

Alice respirou fundo, e Lily ficou sem saber se era por frustração ou porque ainda restava mais um lance de escadas.

"Sabe o que eu acho?" – e sem esperar pela resposta da ruiva ela continuou – "Acho que você deveria convidá-lo"

"Você não ouviu? Nós brigamos!"

"Como se vocês nunca brigassem" – ela rebateu numa decisão incomum para sua personalidade pacífica – "E eu acho que vocês só brigam porque nunca tiveram a oportunidade de conversar de verdade. E digo conversar de assuntos que não sejam da monitoria e coisas do tipo" – Alice virou-se para encarar melhor a ruiva e completou – "Vocês acham que se conhecem, mas não sabem absolutamente nada um do outro. Porque se soubessem já teriam se dado conta da paixão que vocês nutrem há muito tempo!"

Lily estancou no meio da escada, encarando a amiga com surpresa. Aquelas palavras caíram-lhe como água fria na cabeça, despertando-a e a incapacitando de caminhar. Aquelas palavras eram a respostas de suas perguntas, eram as respostas de suas dúvidas, de suas incertezas. Alice tinha toda razão; ela não se lembrava de ter sequer uma vez conversado de verdade com Potter. Ela não _conhecia _James Potter. O que ela achava que conhecia era o garoto desordeiro e arrogante que ele costumava ser no inicio e que a fazia não se aproximar. Mas e o verdadeiro James Potter? E esse James Potter responsável e sagaz que aos poucos aparecia constantemente? Será que ele havia tomado o lugar do Potter infantil? Ou será que ele sempre esteve lá e ela nunca percebera porque nunca o conhecera na realidade? Já fazia um tempo, desde o inicio daquele semestre na verdade, que ela se perguntava no seu intimo se este Potter repugnante era o que ela conhecia ou o que ela queria que ele fosse, para ter desculpas suficientes para se convencer a não se deixar levar. Pois se ela já tinha uma queda monstruosa pelo James Potter desordeiro, o que ela faria com esse James Potter tão desconhecido para ela? Ela estaria completamente desarmada.

Aquela dúvida a consumiu. Aquela dúvida a dominou. E tudo que ela queria no momento era saber quem era James Potter e porque ele a dominava de tal maneira que ela mal conseguia controlar. Ela precisava saber.

"E então?" – Alice a despertou, ela estava de pé, esperando a amiga, dois degraus acima – "Vai ficar parada aí ou vai me responder?"

"Eu não o conheço" – Lily sussurrou, mas foi o bastante para Alice escutar – "E eu acho que quero que ele seja alguém que ele não é apenas para..."

"Não se apaixonar mais?" – Alice sugeriu num sorriso maroto. Lily sorriu timidamente, assentindo ruborizada – "E então? Vai chama-lo para a festa?" – ela indagou sem conter a curiosidade. O sorriso da ruiva se alargou e com uma sobrancelha zombeteira e uma expressão indecifrável, ela passou por Alice subindo os degraus que faltavam, dizendo num tom enigmático:

"Talvez"

MMMM

N/A: Um presente de Natal. Focado em James e Lily depois de aprofundar um pouco nos sentimentos dos outros personagens no capitulo anterior. Agradeço os comentários anteriores e peço como presente de Natal muitos comentários, por favor! Ficarei muito feliz! Tentarei não demorar no próximo capitulo.

_James Potter sem seus óculos¹ - _sou muito ruim em entrelinhas. Espero que tenha ficado claro o que quis dizer. ;D

Feliz Natal para todos e um grande abraço.

Cath.


End file.
